Memories Are Precious, Not
by Teardrop97
Summary: Anger and pain is the only thing she knows ever since she could remember, which wasn't much considering all her memories were gone. She thought all was lost, that her world was forever destroyed until she stumbled upon, quite literally, two people who promised to help her. See as she fights the temptation to succumb to the darkness with the help of her new found friends, and more.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Nurarihyon No Mago...**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

The afternoon sun shone through the window, the suns rays adding light to the semi dark classroom. Eight people were sitting around, waiting for when they could finally leave. Seven out of those eight were getting bored of listening to the one who stood at the front of the class speaking passionately and throwing obscene hand gestures. It was basically a normal day, for them that is. You see, what makes this group of kids different from most is simple. The group is made up of a yokai fanatic, a follower of that fanatic, an onmyōji, two mostly normal girls, a yuki-onna, and a boy who is quarter yokai. The yuki-onna is the trusted attendant of the quarter yokai, who himself is the grandson of Nurarihyon, the supreme commander of the Nura Clan.

"All right! Today's meeting is now over!" shouted Kiyotsugu, the leader of the Kiyo Cross Supernatural Squad.

Maki Saori mumbled out a tired, "Finally".

Everyone made their way out of the room, heading towards the school gates. They were chatting amongst themselves, some arguing over the fact that they should relax instead of yokai hunting, and one blue haired girl in particular thinking about what to make for dinner because it was their turn to.

"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't we go to the mall?" Maki suddenly said.

Torii shook her head, indicating she could go, while Kana and Yura both replied with a simple yes.

"What about you, Tsurara?" Maki asked the ice maiden.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline. I have chores to do around the house today."

"Well, okay. Next time, you have to come along. You keep missing out on all the sales." Maki said.

"Yes, I would love to go with you." Tsurara smiled towards the human girl.

Everyone walked outside and after saying their goodbyes, went their separate ways. Maki, Torii, Kana, and Yura went in the direction towards the mall, talking about where they should go first. Kiyotsugu decided Shima would be going home with him that day, of course for more research on yokai. The last group, which consisted of Rikuo and Tsurara, started their way to the Nura main house. The sun was a deep orange color, and the sky was a mix of red, dark blue, and purple. It would soon be night and many dangerous things hid in the dark, so the two had to hurry home. It seemed like it was taking longer than usual to reach the house, and soon enough, the sun set. The sky turned to black, tiny lights dotting the sky. The moon was full that night, shining brightly. The air suddenly shifted, and Rikuo stopped walking.

"Rikuo-sama?" Tsurara looked to her master, confusion spread across her face.

The third heir didn't answer his loyal attendant, but instead looked towards the woods beside them. Leaves were rustling, some even blowing past the two and Tsurara looked ahead, already changing into her yokai form.

"Rikuo-sama." Tsurara said more firmly.

She looked behind to see that he too has changed into his yokai form. His crimson eyes never leaving the spot where the rustling came from.

"Tsurara, watch out." Rikuo's night form said.

Right after he said that, something came flying out of the woods. It flew past the master and his attendant, and slammed into the concrete wall behind them.

"W-what was that?" Tsurara stuttered.

More strange figures came out of the trees, and they appeared to be yokai. The yokai that flew into the wall slowly got up and growled.

"That bitch. I'm going to kill her." The yokai said to itself.

It looked over to Rikuo and Tsurara, surprised to find those two standing there. Then the yokai smiled, a disgustingly wicked grin showing sharp yellow teeth, and slowly approached them. The dark gray skin around the creatures beady black eyes showed wrinkles. Before the both of them could do anything, the yokai quickly grabbed Tsurara. It held her firmly against itself, not even batting an eye as she struggled furiously against it.

"Well, well. What do we have here? What a beauty you are. How about after I'm done here, you come play with me for a while?"

Rikuo glared at the yokai, ready to strike out at it, but something stopped him. This something was the third thing to come out of the woods, and it landed right in front of Rikuo. This person, he assumed, had long, brown hair that flowed freely around her. She stood there, a sword held firmly in her hand. Rikuo heard a scream and looked up to see the yokai that was holding Tsurara had blood gushing from where his arm was not too long ago. The strange girl grabbed Tsurara, and pushed her to Rikuo, who quickly caught her.

"I believe this is yours." Was all she said as she suddenly vanished.

She reappeared in front of the yokai, and quickly slashed him across the chest. The yokai screamed even more, seeming to be in agonizing pain.

"Now vanish, you unsightly creature." The girl said.

Before the yokai did disappear, he lunged towards the girl, cutting her arm. She didn't even flinch, just stood there, ready to attack again if need be. The yokai fell towards the ground, but turned to dust before he could even touch it.

She directed her gaze to the surrounding yokai. "I suggest you get out of here, before you end up like him."

The other yokai looked frightened of the girl, and they did just as she said to. They turned away and ran as the girl slowly turned to face Rikuo and Tsurara. She was pale and had bangs that partly covered her strange grey eyes. As Rikuo looked into this girl's eyes he saw that they seemed so cold and dull, no emotion shining through them. Her face held a blank look as if she was bored of the situation and wanted nothing more than to get out of here.

Rikuo looked at the girl with a curious gaze, asking, "Who are you?".

She stared at them both, contemplating if she should answer or not. She took in their appearance, her eyes shifting back and forth between the two. The girl decided it wouldn't do any harm to answer his question, but she still hesitated.

"You can call me Kuro."

* * *

><p><strong>This is my third story, but my first time writing for Nura No Mago. I hope its ok. I'm excited to see how many people like it, if they like it. I love Nura No Mago so I was like, what the hell, let's write something about it. The name for the girl might be strange, I don't know I wanted the name to mean something, but you'll see what I mean soon. I might change it, it depends.<strong>

**R&R**


	2. Chapter 2: Annoyed, Amused, Confused

**I don't own Nura No Mago**

* * *

><p>"You can call me Kuro."<p>

There were a few minutes of silence. Both Tsurara and Rikuo were still confused over what just happened.

_Were those yokai chasing her? _Night Rikuo thought to himself.

Tsurara decided to break the awkward silence, her high pitched voice filling the night air around them. "It's nice to meet you, Kuro-san. I'm Tsurara."

"Just Kuro." The brunette said, hating hearing honorifics accompanying her name.

"I'm Rikuo." Night Rikuo said, his eyes boring into her.

Tsurara fidgeted in her spot, wondering why her master was staring at the girl in front of them. Sure, she appeared out of nowhere but did he have to look at her like that? Tsurara tried to ignore this and asked, "Thank you for saving me. Is there any way I can make it up to you?".

Kuro looked bored, almost annoyed as she replied."No, it was my fault you got caught."

Tsurara was surprised to see the expression on Kuro's face. Rikuo, on the other hand, looked amused. Tsurara saw this and looked at the girl standing in front of them.

_She was beautiful, yes, but master doesn't go for a girl's looks, right?_ Tsurara thought.

Tsurara looked the girl over. She had long, brown hair that covered her pale skin. Thick lashes framed pools of grey that held no shine to them. She wore black shorts with a matching shirt, along with a gray jacket that was partially zipped up.

Tsurara then noticed a line of blood on Kuro's arm growing larger with each passing second. "You're hurt!".

"It's nothing." She said, not even glancing down at the wound.

"Let me clean it for you. Is it alright if I take her to the house?" Tsurara directed the question to her master who has been mostly silent this whole time.

"Sure." He said, shrugging slightly.

Kuro was hesitant to come along and was about to protest, but thought better about it. She knew the wound needed to be taken care of and she would have trouble doing so by herself. As they made their way to the Nura mansion, Rikuo stared at the strange girl who, only a few moments ago was being chased by those yokai. Something was bothering him. This girl, Kuro, seemed… strange. Why was she being chased? Was she human? He couldn't tell exactly what she was, which bothered him. There were so many questions running through Rikuo's mind, and he wanted answers.

"We're here!" Tsurara called to her master, wondering why he looked so deep in thought.

As they walked past the gates, they saw many yokai running around. When those said yokai looked towards their master and his attendant, they relaxed. Some of the yokai, Kubinashi, Kejoro, Aotabo, and Kurotabo, walked up to their master.

"Where have you been?" Kubinashi asked.

"Ran into some trouble." Rikuo said.

"Follow me, Kuro." Tsurara looked to said girl, making sure she was paying attention.

Kuro was looking around, the same bored expression on her face. The small yokai that dared to go near her, to simply ask her name, instantly ran away from the glaring girl. Kuro seemed like an unfriendly person, someone who didn't enjoy company.

"Who is that girl?" Kejoro asked.

"That's what I want to know." Rikuo said as he started following Tsurara and Kuro.

Kejoro and Kubinashi looked at their master, and then looked at each other. They were confused at their master's response.

Rikuo caught up to the two girls, and he silently followed them. Tsurara led them to a small room, and told the brunette to sit down while she went to grab some bandages. The girl did as she was told, and waited patiently for the yuki-onna to return. Rikuo leaned against the door, and stared at Kuro. When Tsurara returned, she sat down in front of Kuro.

"Ok, Kuro. I need you to remove your jacket." Tsurara said.

The brunette quickly removed the piece of clothing to reveal a small gash on her right shoulder. There was blood running down her arm, some of it already drying. As Tsurara went to work on her arm, Rikuo still stood there, staring at Kuro. Kuro then looked over at the young third heir.

"You want to ask me something, right?" Kuro asked him.

Rikuo didn't move, didn't utter a word.

"Well? I'm becoming annoyed with you staring at me like that."

Rikuo then smiled. It was a small smile, but you could see he was amused at her reaction. That wasn't a reaction he got from most girls, it was different. It was then that Rikuo decided to sit. He took aseat next to Tsurara, but he still kept his gaze locked on this interesting girl.

"Actually, I do have a few questions." Rikuo said.

"And what are they, exactly?" Kuro asked.

"I just wanted to know a little about you."

"Like what?"

"Just small things." Rikuo smiled again.

Kuro growled, becoming annoyed at this point. "Which are? Seriously, I'm getting pissed here so just spit it out."

Tsurara looked up at the girl, shocked. Rikuo just laughed, this girl was indeed different. She had a short temper, and it appeared she didn't like others to bother her. Definitely someone who was always alone. He wanted to know what type of girl Kuro was because he felt like she would be around for a while.

"Alright, calm down. I just wanted to know where you're from, why you were being chased, and if you are a yokai. Stuff like that." Rikuo said.

Kuro looked at Rikuo, the annoyed look in her eyes changing to a cold stare. Her face was expressionless, and Rikuo's smile fell. Tsurara also stopped what she was doing, and looked up at the girl.

Kuro simply said, "I don't remember."

* * *

><p><strong>I don't really have anything to say besides sorry if it took so long to update. I had some writer's block, and I didn't want to put something that was crappy. I take some time in working on my stories. Hope there wasn't a lot of grammatical errors.<strong>

**R&R**


	3. Chapter 3: The New Guest

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

Tsurara was the first one to break the silence after Kuro's confession, asking incredulously, "You don't remember?"

"That is what I said." Kuro answered harshly, catching the snow maiden of guard even more.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Rikuo asked.

"No." Kuro looked even more annoyed from the same question being asked.

The young master sat there with a look of contemplation, lost in his own thoughts, while Tsurara continued wrapping Kuro's arm. The brunette in question was waiting patiently for the aid in front of her to be done. She started getting anxious to leave this place as soon as possible. The people, or more precisely yokai, sitting in front of her seemed as if they wanted to help her, which she didn't like. It's not like she didn't appreciate their kindness, well she didn't, but it was the fact that she hated how others wanted to pry into her life, especially since she didn't know much about it. She wasn't social and preferred being alone.

"Alright, I'm all done." Kuro looked down at her now taken care of wound, and then looked back up at Tsurara to thank her, but before she could do that she was interrupted.

"Tsurara, would you mind showing her to an empty room." Tsurara and Kuro both looked at the young master in shock. They continued to stare at him with widened eyes until he cleared his throat and said, "Well Tsurara?"

The aid blushed and stood up. "K-Kuro, please follow me." She turned to leave the room but Kuro's voice stopped her.

"I'm not staying." A pair of cold, grey eyes stared defiantly at a gleaming, crimson pair.

"Why not?" Rikuo asked, the amusement in his voice making Kuro's blood boil. She didn't like being teased or made fun of.

"Because I don't need your hospitality. I'm perfectly fine on my own, and I don't have time to sit around relaxing. If you haven't heard I lost my memories and I plan on searching for them."

"Which is why we are going to help you find them."

* * *

><p>Kuro sighed in frustration as she followed a certain yuki-onna down a long hallway. She couldn't believe she was actually staying the night, and in a house full of monsters no less. She glared at anyone of them that tried to get near her. She was in an even worse mood after that 'young master' with the gravity defying hair declared he was going to help her. Kuro growled at the word help, the brunette didn't need <em>help<em> from anyone; she was fine on her own. She had a feeling that that's how it's been her whole life.

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Kuro came back from her thoughts at the sound of Tsurara's voice. She nodded and walked into her temporary room. She didn't even bother to acknowledge the poor snow maiden who left in an angry huff.

_How rude! She couldn't even thank me for not only showing her to her room, but also caring for her wound! _Tsurara was angered over the new guest's attitude. She didn't even seem to have manners even though Tsurara's precious waka offered his help. Speaking of that, she couldn't even believe her master was going to help the annoying brunette. Who were they to get involved in someone's business, especially when said person doesn't want their help?

_He probably wants to help cause she's cute. But she can't have him, he's mine! _Tsurara blushed at her own thoughts and shook her head to get rid of them. It wasn't the time to think of such things. She hurriedly made her way to the kitchen to help Kejoro and Wakana-san with dinner.

* * *

><p>"What's this I hear about a guest?" Rikuo smirked at how fast his grandfather got down to business, but that smirk was soon wiped off his face as he saw the seriousness in the old man's eyes.<p>

"She helped Tsurara and I out." Rikuo said as he took a seat across from his grandfather.

"Oh? But wasn't she the one who caused you to be in such a situation?" Nurarihyon asked, raising a thin eyebrow at the quarter yokai.

"How did you know?"

"Just a guess." Was the old man's mysterious reply.

"Well, I thought I'd repay the favor and give her a place to stay for the night." Rikuo thought about how his grandfather would react to him wanting the girl to stay longer than one night.

"I guess that's fine." The supreme commander turned his attention back to the documents he was reading before his grandson walked in. When he noticed said grandson wasn't leaving, he looked back up. "Is there something else?"

Rikuo looked Nurarihyon in the eyes with a look of utter confidence and started to explain Kuro's situation. "My guest has a small problem, and I wanted to help her. You see, she lost her memories and is looking to get them back, but she was being chased and if she goes back out there, alone, she might not get away next time."

A small cloud of smoke rose from the pipe in Nurarihyon's mouth and drifted around him. He stared back at his grandson, whose gaze never wavered. Rikuo tried to read his grandfather, but he was an expert at hiding his emotions. They sat there in a heavy silence, none moving a muscle. Rikuo appeared to be waiting patiently, but it was the exact opposite. He wanted to help this girl out, and even if his grandfather didn't approve, he would still do so. He couldn't leave her to go out there to continue to be chased by whomever, when all she wanted were her memories.

The supreme commander on the other hand didn't like this at all. A strange girl appears out of nowhere with no memories of her past and is going to drag his grandson into who knows how much trouble. It was too dangerous, but Rikuo seemed to feel strongly about this, and the old man knew his grandson would go against his word if he were to disagree. He sighed and looked back down at his documents.

"Alright, but she's your responsibility."

Rikuo smiled at his grandfather and replied with a, "Understood", getting up to leave and eat dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>I haven't updated in a really really long time and I'm sorry for that. School got in the way and it seemed I had barely any time to do anything besides stressing over it. But now its summer and I have plenty of time to write. Hopefully I still have readers though. Sorry for any grammar or spelling mistakes. Anyways expect the next chapter soon<strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4: Lost In More Ways Than One

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuro's POV)<strong>

My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly, surveying the area around me. Everything seemed to be normal and no shadows were moving. There was sweat dripping down my body, causing what I was wearing to stick to it. Even though I was sweating, a small shiver made its way down my spine. It was unusual how freezing cold and dangerously hot I was at the same time. I looked towards the small window in the room to see the sun was just starting to rise which meant I didn't get the amount of sleep I was hoping for. I sighed at that, thinking of how I should just give up on the notion of getting plenty of rest. Ever since I woke up in a strange place a few months ago with no memories, I kept having the same nightmare every time I slept. The maximum hours I've ever slept since then was five hours.

I sighed and got up in search for my clothes. I forgot that yokai named Kejoro came in last night saying she would wash them for me. I felt so weird without my usual clothes; they were the only things I felt comfortable in. I opened the doors and started my search for that Kejoro person, praying that she would be awake at such a time. I grimaced as I looked down at myself. I was still sticky from the sweat and in desperate need of a bath. As I wandered the many halls for what seemed like hours, I finally heard voices coming through an open door. I could also smell something cooking and I assumed I found the kitchen. I leaned forward a bit to try and catch a glimpse of a certain brunette. I saw her chopping what looked to be vegetables while talking to an older woman who was standing next to her. I cautiously stepped forward to get their attention. They looked up at me with surprised faces.

"What are you doing up at such an hour?" Kejoro asked me.

"I just wanted to ask if I could have my clothes back."

"Oh yes! Tsurara should have finished the laundry by now. She should be in the front yard." The lady standing next to Kejoro replied.

"Alright, thank you." I turned around and made my way towards the front yard. I realized after a few minutes of walking that I had no idea how to get there. I sighed in annoyance and tried backtracking to the kitchen. I really didn't want to ask for directions but I seriously needed them. As I turned another corner, I noticed that I wasn't making any progress towards the kitchen and concluded that I was even more lost than before.

"Dammit. It's messed up how huge this place is." I muttered to myself as I tried thinking of how I was going to make my way out of this never ending maze. I heard giggling behind me so I turned quickly to see the yuki-onna I was searching for. I glared at her because she was still laughing, which she noticed and immediately quieted herself.

"Sorry. To apologize how about I show you to where you were heading to?" Tsurara looked up at me with apologetic eyes.

"Actually I was looking for you. I need my clothes and was told that you would know where they would be."

"Yup! They're outside. They should be dry by now, why don't you come with me to get them." I nodded and followed Tsurara. A few minutes later and we were greeted by sunlight and fresh air. I became even more annoyed at how easily she could navigate around this huge house. Though she _has_ been living her for who knows how long. I saw my clothes hanging up so I grabbed them. Now all I had to do was find the bathroom and then the room I stayed in. Wait...

"Hey, can you tell me how to get to the bathroom?" I was _not _going to get lost in there three times in a row.

"Just go straight and down the second hallway on your right." I mumbled a small thanks and headed down the hallway she pointed at. "Oh and to find your room you go past the bathroom and make a left. Then, go down that hallway and take the first right. Your room is in the middle on the right." I was actually thankful for the directions, though I had my doubts that I would actually be able to find my room. My sense of direction wasn't all that good.

I walked down the long hallway, past the first set of branched off corridors, and reached the second. I turned right and sure enough, I saw steam floating out of an open doorway. I entered the bathroom, made sure the door was closed, and undressed. I slowly entered the tub, letting the warm water engulf me. The warmth spread throughout my body, my muscles becoming relaxed. I sighed in content as I closed my eyes and let my mind wander.

I finished my bath and as soon as I was done dressing, I went searching for that annoying 'young master'. He got on my nerves last night, and for some reason he just pisses me off. Just thinking of him brought out a sour mood in me. I turned a corner and almost ran into Kejoro.

"Oh hey there! I see you got your clothes. I bet you're hungry, come on I'll show you where we all eat." I didn't have time to reply when Kejoro grabbed my hand and started walking. I followed, processing the words that flew out of her mouth. By the time I realized what she was doing, and the fact she was _touching _me, we already reached a pair of sliding doors that were open to reveal a bunch of yokai eating. She lightly pushed me inside and I stood there, frozen to the spot, not knowing what to do. I turned around, ready to voice my concern to Kejoro, when I saw a boy walking towards here. He had hair that was brown on top, which matched his eyes, and a darker shade of brown on the bottom. Glasses covered a small part of his face, and when he saw me he smiled warmly.

"Good morning Kuro. Did you sleep well?" the strange boy asked me.

"And who the hell are you?" I know how rude I was being, but I disliked people who were overly kind, and he seemed to be just that. The boy just chuckled, that annoying smile still plastered on his face.

"I'm Rikuo." I looked at him, surprised to hear this. How could this boy in front of me be the same demanding guy, who by the way looked nothing like this boy, as last night? "I know what you're thinking, and yes I'm the same one from last night. I'm 1/4 yokai, and that was my yokai form. I only look like that at night though." It was hard to believe that but I accepted his answer after Kejoro nodded at me. "Well now that that's cleared up, did you eat yet?" Rikuo asked me.

"No." I looked back to see yokai laughing and having fun and I felt uncomfortable.

_When was the last time I laughed? _

I immediately dismissed that thought after I felt unwanted emotions bubbling to the surface. I turned back to Rikuo as he said to me,"Well come on, let's eat." I followed him further into the room and hesitantly sat next to him. We were served food and I looked up to see Tsurara. I frowned at her bright smile that was directed to the boy next to me.

"Good morning waka." I almost laughed at the blush that crept up on her face after her master replied with a good morning himself.

"Hurry up and eat or we'll be late to school." Tsurara said then ran off to who knows where.

I sat there, eating my breakfast while silently watching how the 'young master' interacted with everyone. They seemed to enjoy speaking with him, and were comfortable but still respectable. I found it unusual how those who served someone seemed to be treated as equals. I could never imagine how it would be to have the power to order others around, and the thought of others trying to protect me didn't sit well with me. I was the type to not sit behind the lines, but to be up front and fighting. To me, fighting was _fun. _But what I found exhilarating was fighting someone who was on equal footing as me, even stronger. I loved a good challenge.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't notice I finished eating. I got up, ready to head back to the room I stayed in and grab my stuff. I didn't have time to sit here and day dream. I made my way out the room and tried to remember the way back. I heard loud footsteps and soon Rikuo was by my side, slightly panting. I looked at him surprised and waiting for him to speak.

"I just wanted to tell you the good news before I went to school. My grandfather agreed to you staying and helping you find your memories."

"I don't need help and I don't want it. I don't plan on staying here any longer."

"It's not safe to go out there by yourself where you can get attacked again."

"I can take care of myself. I'm not weak."

"I didn't say that. I'm saying I can't let you do something so dangerous by yourself." I just stared at the boy in front of me, not knowing what to say. He seemed like he genuinely cared, and that took me by surprise. How could he care about someone he met yesterday and knows nothing about?

"You know it won't hurt to rely on someone once in a while." After he said that, he turned around and ran off, probably heading out to go to school.

_Yes it will._

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh I was thinking I'd be able to update sooner, but I couldn't. But I'm updating now so...yea. Well nothing exciting happened in this chapter, sadly. Maybe next chapter will though. Any who sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes, spell check is being a bitch to me.<strong>

**R&R**


	5. Chapter 5: Oh Shit

**I don't own Nuro no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuro's P.O.V)<strong>

I was currently staring up at the ceiling of the room I was staying in. That's all I've been doing all day and that's what I'll continue to do until I figure out what I should do. I tried to come up with some sort of plan but the only thing I did all day was watch as the shadows danced across the walls from the rising and setting of the sun. I knew I shouldn't be here, that I could be out there following leads as to how to get my memories back. I could be doing plenty to finally figure out who I was, why I'm being chased. I could be doing this all on my own, but no matter how much I try to force myself to get up and leave, I can't. Every time I try Rikuo's words flutter across my mind. _It won't hurt to rely on someone once in a while. _Oh how wrong he was. To rely on someone hurts me in more ways than one. It makes me feel as if I was some weak little girl who can't handle things on her own. I don't want these people that I just met, that seemed too innocent to get caught up in my mess, to end up like...like..._who? _I try so hard to remember, to finally push through the haze in my mind and _see _the face that's been haunting my dreams for months. I can see a faint outline but it's like a fog has settled around a certain part of my consciousness and it refuses to disappear. If only I could get rid of it then I know I could remember why I'm like this. I may not be able to remember everything, but I could finally learn why I refuse to get close to anyone, why I threw away all my emotion. But until then I'll continue to search for a way to get my memories back.

_Then why are you still here?_

Shivers ran up and down my spine and goosebumps appeared on my arms. I was still not used to that voice that I sometimes hear in my head. Ever since I woke up, that voice has been guiding me, protecting me. It was strange really, how could a voice protect you? But every time there's danger nearby, be it those hideous monsters that have been chasing me or a drunken perv, that voice has always warned me. I tried to find out where that voice comes from within my head, but I never could. At first I thought I was going crazy, but then I felt strangely comforted every time it spoke to me. It felt so _natural. _ I wanted to ask the voice what it was, but I was too...afraid of it's answer. It was the one thing I was actually scared of and I had no idea why. It was like it was my friend but at the same time it was my worst nightmare. I may have felt comforted when it spoke but I also felt a sense of dread.

Just then there was a light tap on the door to my right. I tensed wondering who or what was on the other side, and only relaxed slightly when I remembered where I was. I wasn't out there in the world full of dangers, I was in a giant house full of yokai who were apparently going to _help _me. Most people would consider this a not so dangerous environment but I wasn't most people, and I don't trust anyone.

"Come in." I called to whoever was standing before the door.

"Excuse me for bothering you Kuro-san." The door opened to reveal a brown haired woman who resembled Rikuo. She was the same one who told me where Tsurara was this morning.

"It's fine." The lady smiled at me and I could see the same kindness in her eyes the human Rikuo showed me. It was strange seeing something like that directed to me, and it was even more unusual how genuine it seemed, and yet I knew it was fake. No such kindness was real especially when it's pointed at someone else. After all everyone only cares about themselves. "Did you need something?" I asked while trying to keep polite.

"I need to talk to you."

* * *

><p><strong>(Rikuo's P.O.V)<br>**

I sighed as I saw the house come into view. Today was a lazy day and I was tired from lack of sleep. Last night I stayed up thinking over Kuro's situation trying to come up with a plan. It was hard to do so when you didn't know the whole story and I had a feeling Kuro would just shrug and tell me she didn't know either. I understand that she just met me so she doesn't trust me but she has to see that I want to help. I had so many questions for her and I needed answers, answers that she might never give me.

"Are you OK Rikuo-sama?" I turned towards Tsurara and gave her a reassuring smile. I knew how worried she could get over me, half the time thinking it was her fault.

"I'm just thinking about Kuro." As I said that a strange look passed over Tsurara's face, one that looked strangely like...

_Jealousy. _

I ignored my yokai side and continued on what I was saying. "I want to help her but she keeps refusing me."

"Hmph that's no surprise. She doesn't seem that social not to mention she's very rude. I think you should just let her leave so you don't have to deal with her attitude and most likely go on a wild goose chase trying to find her memories." Tsurara folded her arms and turned her head. I could see how frustrated she got over Kuro's personality. Tsurara turned back to look at me and saw my disapproving look, a small pout forming on her face. "But if you want to help that much then just show her that . Let her know that she _can _trust you and that you won't turn your back on her. Just... be yourself Rikuo-sama." Tsurara's words surprised me, they settled deep within me and gave me a feeling of warmth and I was proud of the fact that she trusted me so much. I could feel the trust, among other emotions, radiating off of the yuki-onna standing next to me, and something else stirred within me.

"Welcome back Rikuo-sama." I looked up to see Kejoro smiling down at me. I returned the smile and was about to ask if anything new happened when I noticed something behind Kejoro. I looked closer at the house and saw there was someone trying to stay hidden in the shadows, and I was going to call out to whoever it was but they disappeared out of sight as they turned a corner. Only a few seconds after my mother came walking over to me.

"Welcome home." she said to me, her gleaming eyes letting me know that she had a surprise for me.

I nodded to her and waited for her to tell me whatever has her so excited. It was obvious after a few minutes of silence that I was to be the one who had to ask what was happening. I turned to Kejoro to see her trying to hide her laughter behind her sleeve, then looked at Tsurara wondering if she knew what was going on, but by her confused look she didn't. My eyes traveled back to my mother and I sighed in slight annoyance.

"OK what's going on?" my mothers smile widened and I could practically feel her excitement.

"Well when I found out that Kuro-san was staying for some time I thought about what she could do while staying, after all we can't allow free loaders here. So I went to ask her what chores she could do and I found out she hasn't been to school in a while. I know that it may seem strange for her to attend school considering her situation, but she may be human and if she is she needs to have a good education so she can have a good job when she's older."

"OK...? So...what? You want her to go to school? I don't think she will agree to that."

"Oh but she has. She starts tomorrow so you will show her around." I was surprised when my mom said she actually said yes, but then again this is my mother we're talking about. She can be pretty...persuasive when she wants to be.

"Alright. Speaking of Kuro, where is she?" I had a feeling that the person who had tried hiding themselves a few moments ago was the one I was looking for and I wanted to make sure she wasn't trying to sneak out of here.

"Oh your grandfather wanted to speak with her." I stared up at my mom, my mouth hanging slightly open and a startled look most likely on my face.

_Oh shit, this can't be good._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the late update. I have school now which means I can't update as often as I would like although I never do update when I want to. I actually have a reason for the lateness and that's because I was editing the other chapters of this story...kind of. It's not fully edited and I only made it a little better, but no more spelling and grammar mistakes. I'll try updating sooner this time and hopefully I can do so.<br>**

**R&R**


	6. Chapter 6: Do You Want To Know

**I want to thank Nayrael and TsundereNoOtaku66615 (sorry for any misspellings) for reviewing, following my story and myself, and also adding the two as a favorite. I had the motivation to update a lot sooner because of you two.**

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

The sun had just set, the moon slowly appearing from behind the clouds. _Lighting up the darkness. _The thought drifted through the young man's mind as he gazed up at the moon. He sighed, suddenly tired and weary, and continued on his way towards the dining hall. How he wished he could stare at the moon for a while longer, sitting on his favorite sakura tree and having a moment of peace. He could do that later when he wasn't hungry and when no one would be looking for him. He had a lot on his mind tonight, some of it pertaining to a young brunette whom his grandfather wanted to speak with. He could fool himself into thinking it was nothing, but he knew it was definitely something considering the old man appeared to have already started hating the girl even before they met. That probably had to do with the fact she was involving him in something supposedly dangerous and it was too risky for the young man, but he would not go back on his word, he would help the girl. Besides, isn't that what he did? Helped those who needed it against the dangers of evil yokai, protected them from harms way, without even knowing what he was getting himself into? His grandfather may not be a fan of humans but like it or not his own grandson was 3/4 human and 100% committed to helping others. That and the fact his yokai side loved the challenge.

As he was deep in thought Rikuo didn't notice the presence of someone who was headed in the same direction he was, and that there just happened to be a corner where two walls met separating the two. When Rikuo was ready to turn that corner something smaller collided into him. He looked down startled, grabbing onto whoever it was he walked into to keep them from falling. The two stumbled and, because Rikuo held onto the person in front of him, they ended up not crashing to the ground. Unfortunately the smaller person was surprised by the hand around her that she acted on instinct without even checking to see who she had run into. She grabbed onto the unfamiliar hand and went to flip the owner of it, but he seemed to sense what she was about to do and instead quickly slid his hand from her grasp and pulled back. The girl wouldn't allow for that to happen and quickly reached out to grab a hold of the young man by his collar. She curled her fist ready to strike, when the young man did the unexpected. He successfully did what the girl tried to do herself and flipped her onto her back. The air left her lungs and for a split second she was immobile, but regained her senses when she saw a hand coming towards her. She flipped backwards and landed softly on the ground, the grass gliding across her feet. As she got into a defensive stand, the young man moved out of the shadows.

"Rikuo?" the girl looked up into crimson eyes that shined with amusement.

"Should have known it was you Kuro." a small smirk graced Rikuo's lips as he looked over the brunette. She let her hands fall to her side and straightened up while glaring daggers at him.

"You should learn to make some noise when you walk, I was about ready to kill you."

"I could say the same thing to you. Although I wouldn't have tried to kill you." Kuro just lightly snorted and started making her way to the opposite direction from Rikuo.

"The dining hall is this way."

Kuro turned around quickly, surprise evident in her eyes. "How did you know?"

Rikuo just shrugged his shoulders and fought the smile from appearing on his face. He turned around and started walking towards the dining hall again. Kuro continued staring at him for a few moments, trying to decide if she should follow or not. She shook her head and quickly caught up to the young master. They walked together in silence, each one letting their minds take them to a different place. It stayed like this until they reached their destination and they were forced out of their own little worlds by the laughing and calling out. Rikuo nodded to those who greeted him and sat down in his usual spot, a hesitant Kuro sitting next to him. She sat there, listening to the conversations the young man next to her held with his comrades. A few tried to talk with her, but she just ignored them and they learned to leave her alone. Rikuo noticed this and shook his head at that. She would need to learn to be more open if she was going to stay here for some time. Kuro looked up at Rikuo and seemed to be able to tell what he was thinking.

_As if, _Kuro thought to herself as she continued eating.

* * *

><p><em>You're a danger to everyone.<br>_

The words flashed in Kuro's mind, forever seared there. She hated those words, and hated the emotions that came with them when said to her. She never liked emotions, never felt like she could feel them. Ever since she first killed one of those yokai that were chasing her when she woke up, she thought she a freak. She stood there, watching as the blood sprayed forth from the gash in the creatures throat, staining her gray jacket, not feeling a thing. She watched on as it gurgled and tried to speak, but only blood poured out of its mouth, not even the shock at herself for killing someone. The only thought that went through her head at that time was that she would have trouble getting the stain out of her jacket. She knew that wasn't normal but that never bothered her, and she was fine with that. She was fine that it felt like she had no heart, that someone took a hold of it and tore it from her, saw the light drain from her eyes. For some reason she knew she could take her heart back, could start feeling, but she didn't want that. She liked how she was now, minus the lack of memories. She sighed as she continued walking through the darkness, not really knowing where she was going. What she did feel right now was hatred towards the old man who put those words in her head. He may not have said those exact words but only substituted Rikuo for everyone. However, as soon as he said those words a feeling of panic took over her and she wanted to cry out, _"But I don't want to be!". _Of course she refrained herself from doing so and immediately shoved the feeling away as she saw that Rikuo's grandfather noticed the change in her. She knew those words from somewhere, constantly told to her so she would understand. It was hard to tell exactly where they came from or who said them, but she really did understand what it meant. After all, she knew she was different.

A slight breeze brushed long brown hair away from Kuro's pale face, and she looked up to see she made it out of the many halls. She looked out into the night and noticed a small pond with a sakura tree next to it, its branches flowing softly in the wind like waves in the ocean. She made her way over to the pond and turned her head up to look at the moon. It was a peaceful night, even more so because everyone was asleep. It was that hour where it seemed not even the animals hidden away in the woods were up , much less the insects that roamed the night making small noises. The brunette then looked down at the pond, something pulling her gaze towards the reflection of the moon. Something strange happened then, serenity and slight fear coursed through her, becoming entangled. A small voice in the back of her head whispered the words, "_Remember me". _She took a step back, wanting to run away, to tear her gaze from the moon and the darkness of the water hidden behind it, but something held her there. It felt like she was trapped and for a split second she could feel the coolness from chains wrapped around her. The air was taken from her lungs and she thought she would die from asphyxiation.

"Are you alright?"

And just like that everything was fine. Kuro could breath normally again and didn't feel as if she were being constricted. She turned around, ready to attack whoever snuck up behind her. When she looked into crimson eyes she let herself become less tense, and closed her eyes to regain her senses back.

"I'm fine." Rikuo didn't believe her words, having just witnessed what he did.

"What happened." Kuro glared at the fact that he wasn't asking but demanding her to answer him truthfully.

There was silence for some time, and Rikuo was prepared to get an honest answer out of her for once, even if she wound up hating him even more than she seemed to. He noticed she closed her eyes again, and was inhaling deeply. She opened her eyes and turned back towards the pond. He walked up next to her and looked down into the water, wanting to see what she saw. He heard her take in one last breath, and then a whispered, "Do you really want to know?".

* * *

><p><em>Who is she to come barging in here and getting all cozy to my master? First he allows her to stay here, then offers his help, and now they walk together everywhere! That is unacceptable! <em>It is late into the night and a certain yuki-onna was walking through the halls, her thoughts filled with anger and annoyance towards the new, _temporary_, addition to the Nura Clan. It seemed to her that wherever her master was that sly fox was there with him putting all of his attention on _her. _It frustrated Tsurara to no end and she hated how her master seemed to enjoy her company. It was normal for her to feel this way, to be jealous, considering her feelings towards her master was more than what a servant should feel. _I have enough trouble with that Kana girl and even that onmyōji, but now I have to deal with a third rival? _Tsurara continued to fume over her 'rivals' as she made her way to her room. She was not looking forward to going to school tomorrow with the three of them looking for any chance to be alone with her master, but of course she wouldn't let that happen. She stepped out into the crisp night air and all thoughts disappeared from her mind as she saw two figures standing by the sakura tree. She decided she would take the longer way back to her room so she wouldn't disturb whoever was out there. She halted her steps when the moon peeked out from a drifting cloud and she got a good look at who the two were. Air was sucked into her lungs quickly, anger taking over her. _How dare she! _Was Tsurara thought as she crept closer to her master and the annoying fox. She knew it was wrong to eavesdrop but who knew what words that girl would come up with to seduce her master. Besides, if it got to the point where her master would start falling for the girls trick, she could always interfere. After all, it was her duty to protect her master. Tsurara stared at the two who just stood there next to each other, not saying a word. She noticed Kuro's shoulders drooping slightly, exhaustion seemingly taking over the brunette. This came as a slight surprise for Tsurara and she nearly missed the words that were whispered to her master, the breeze gliding them over towards the yuki-onna._  
><em>

"Do you really want to know?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yay I updated sooner than usual! And it's slightly longer too. I would have kept going but I think it would have been too long if I had. Maybe I'll update within a few days so you could all see Kuro finally opening herself up to someone, but that depends if I have time, and if I don't feel too lazy. I originally didn't have Tsurara listening in on Rikuo's and Kuro's conversation, but it Kind of just happened... Anyways that's all I wanted to say and so I hope you enjoyed this chapter.<strong>

**R&R**


	7. Chapter 7: Sugary Goodness

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

_Her hand was resting lightly on the door, ready to slide it open. She didn't know what she was waiting for, whether it was for the person behind this door to tell her to enter or for something to signal her to go in. It felt like there was a barrier in front of her, not allowing her to pass. There was a small tug in the back of her mind, and a quiet voice called out to her. _

Don't do it. _She was surprised at how different the voice sounded, less menacing and more friendly. It was unusual for it to sound like that, and for her to feel comfort to come with it. It was strange not feeling the usual fear. _

Why not? _She asked the voice._

Don't open the door.

_She was just about to ask the same question again when a voice from behind the door called out, "Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come in?" The brunette slid open the door and took a tentative step inside the room. She looked down at the old man sitting there lazily, a small cloud of smoke rising up from his pipe. The door slid closed behind her and she walked further into the room, taking a seat across from the man. She gazed at him, her expression showing no emotion. Even though the man was smaller than her, she still felt like a child as he stared down at her with what seemed like contempt, but she still sat with her back straight, her chin held high. She would never back down from a fight, although this was more of a staring contest. _

_"So your Kuro?" the old man was the first one to break the tension filled silence._

_"Yes." was all the brunette answered._

_"And you have no recollection of your past, correct?"_

_"Yes."_

_Nurarihyon felt annoyance growing within him towards the girl as she continued to answer with one word. At this rate he would never learn anything about the girl besides what he already knows. "Tell me about yourself."_

_"You already know everything about me." As she said that, Kuro showed no sign of sadness or anger over her situation. Her face was a blank slate and for some reason that tugged at the man's heart, making him feel not pity, but sadness for her.  
><em>

_"But I don't know what you are." _

_"That makes two of us." Silence blanketed the room once again, waiting for someone to rip it away. It wasn't as awkward as some would see it, but it was more like the two people in that room were lost inside themselves, trying to figure out what their next move would be. It was Nurarihyon who was once again the first to speak, but his next words created panic in the brunette, and fear shone in her eyes. _

_"You're a danger to Rikuo." he wasn't prepared for the girl to tense, her hands flying up to her throat as if to pry away invisible hands. Her eyes glazed over as her mouth opened up, looking like she wanted to say something, or simply to scream out. As Nurarihyon was about to get up to go over to the girl to help her out, she quickly returned to normal. In the blink of an eye her face became a blank slate, hands were placed on her lap, her mouth now in a straight line, and the fear gone from her. It almost seemed like he imagined the whole thing, and for a second he thought he did.  
><em>

_"What do you mean?" _

__Nurarihyon had to quickly shake the confusion away, focusing on what the girl had said. "No one knows what you are, and you're being chased by someone that can be very powerful and dangerous. You're leading that person to this place just by staying here and putting those here in danger. Many people could be hurt and all because of you. There's also the possibility you're the enemy and you want something from us."__

__Anger boiled within Kuro, threatening to rear its ugly head and making her do something she just might regret. "What I want," she hissed between clenched teeth, "is my memories, to know what,__ who, _I am. That's all I have wanted since I woke up in a forest, alone and cold. I never asked for Rikuo's help, and I don't need it. I can take care of myself._" _Kuro stood up, making her way over to the doors, ready to leave, but she stopped as the old man spoke again. She had no answer for his next question, so she opened the door and quickly left, wondering why herself.__  
><em>

_"Then why are you still here?"_

* * *

><p>She already knew the answer but she still asked him, silently begging him to say no. She didn't feel like she could open up to the boy standing next her, not like this when she was still feeling the lingering fear and the anger towards herself that she let it consume her like that. Kuro never believed she would actually tell someone, to let them in. She thought numerous times that once she got her memories back, she would go back to her family, and maybe learn to finally let herself feel emotions, but she didn't think she would have to do it so soon, and much less let it be around a stranger. She knew she could walk away right now, to not let the boy see her in her weakest hour, but for some reason she couldn't. It felt like she would be running away, and that was too tiring for her. She felt as if her whole life she was running, never looking back, and now she just wanted to stop and <em>live. <em>That meant she needed to finally break down the walls surrounding her heart, even if only a little. That didn't mean she trusted this person, it meant that she was willing to take a risk and show someone she's not all that emotionless.

"Yes." A bitter smile shown itself on the brunette's face and he knew he shouldn't be pushing her like this when she already seemed so fragile.

Kuro made no move to say anything and the two of them stood there, one looking up into the sky, the other into the pond. The light from the moon always calmed Kuro, no matter how much she liked the dark, and yet she never looked up into the night sky to simply stare at it. She always tried to catch a glimpse in a puddle or a dark window, never once truly seeing it. Even after that little episode of hers from when she first looked into the pond, she still wanted to watch the moon through the reflection of the water. As for Rikuo, he enjoyed watching the moon shine brighter than all the stars, becoming a beacon of light in the darkness. For a moment, as he continued to gaze up at the moon, he thought the brunette beside him would decide she couldn't do it, that she would walk away. Maybe even possibly leave. He didn't want that though, he wanted to give her a chance to learn what trust is, to help her in any way he could. It wasn't fair that most people could live happily, enjoying their lives to the fullest without much care, ignoring those who can't do any of those things. There were people suffering, everyday becoming more of a struggle for them, with no one to rely on. Rikuo saw that when he looked down into the ponds reflection, into Kuro's eyes. He could see the loneliness and the deep suffering, and for a moment he saw a small child, curled tightly into a ball crying tears of pain and sadness.

"I woke up in a forest a few months back." Rikuo was slightly startled at Kuro's voice, but he didn't say anything as she continued on. "I was alone and confused. All I had was the clothes I'm wearing now and my sword. I tried to remember what happened to me, but the only thing that came to mind was the word Kuro. I wondered why the word appeared to me and nothing else, but then a voice inside my head told me it was my name. I didn't argue with it, not really having the energy to. I was exhausted and had no idea where I was. I didn't really notice my lack of panic or fear, I just got up and started walking, hoping to find a town or something. I thought maybe after a while my memory would come back, and I would know where to go or something. But then I was attacked. One of those yokai came out from behind a tree and came towards me. Before I knew it I had my sword unsheathed and I slit it's throat. It was then I knew there was something off about me. I didn't feel anything as the creature died in front of me, I just kept walking through the forest. After a while I finally came out and saw a small village. Some widowed mother took me into her house and let me stay there for the night. The next day I had a feeling my memories would never return to me if I just sat there and did nothing, so I took off to search for them. I went from town to town, being chased by those same yokai practically everyday. I always asked what they wanted from me, but they would never reply. A few months passed, and I ended up here, and here we are now."

Rikuo never let his gaze waver even if he was staring at a reflection, he continued to stare into the girls grey eyes, soaking in every word. "Here we are now." he repeated, "Will you allow me to help you?"

"Even if I said no you would still try to lend a hand wouldn't you?" the corner of Kuro's mouth curved slightly upwards, and Rikuo almost missed the teasing note in her voice. He laughed but didn't answer, knowing it was rhetorical. "I guess it wouldn't hurt me to have more people looking for my memories. I mean there has to be quite a few considering my age." Rikuo smiled as the tension seemed to leave the brunette next to him, even if it was only a small amount. They stood there in comfortable silence, not wanting to break the peace. It was quite a few minutes before either one spoke again, both enjoying the small breeze and quietness.

"We should be heading to our rooms, after all we have school tomorrow." Kuro grimaced at the word school, it never appealed to her much. She reluctantly nodded in agreement and turned around ready to head back. "I'll be heading back shortly after so you go first." Kuro was about to question Rikuo, but thought better of it and made her way towards her room, leaving the young man by himself. After he was sure Kuro was gone, he looked up from the water and called out, "You can come out now Tsurara." Said yuki-onna slowly walked towards her master, not that surprised he knew she was there. He looked over his shoulder directly into her eyes, determination shown there. "I know you heard all of that, and I'm not going to scold you for it, but I do have one question for you. Will you join me in helping Kuro find her memories?" Tsurara looked up into her masters eyes, a small smile on her face.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>It was late in the evening by the time Tsurara, Aotabo, Rikuo, and Kuro made their way back to the Nura house. The group of four were drained of energy from the days events. School was...interesting... that day as Rikuo's human friends met Kuro. Kana, Maki, and Torii welcomed Kuro with excitement while Yura watched the brunette warily, especially since she didn't know if she were a yokai or not. Shima was polite towards her, while Kiyotsugu was unsurprisingly...creepy. Rikuo and Tsurara couldn't help but laugh at the shocked and annoyed face Kuro had as he greeted her in his weird way, talking to her a mile a minute. Rikuo could see the urge to punch him in her eyes, and that only made him laugh harder. Kuro restrained herself though, and quickly excused herself from the strange group, complaining her stomach hurt so she went to the nurse. Rikuo knew it was a lie, but didn't stop the girl from escaping. He knew his group of friends were quite unusual so he sympathized with the girl. After school had ended, and they were all at the gates ready to depart, Maki and Torii had asked if all of them wanted to go to a festival that was being held that weekend. Everyone immediately agreed, while Kuro said she was uninterested. Everyone complained about how she needed some fun in her life and that she would most definitely enjoy herself. She reluctantly gave in as Tsurara kept pestering her and saying that maybe there would be someone there who knew her from her past. Kuro knew it wasn't likely that would happen, but the yuki-onna wouldn't quit being annoying so she said yes to shut her up. Now here they were, dragging themselves past the gates, responding to the greetings thrown towards them, minus Kuro. They just wanted to lay down and relax, knowing another weird day at school awaited them tomorrow. Tsurara and Aotabo went off to do their respective chores while Rikuo and Kuro went to their rooms, one going to do his homework, the other trying to catch up on some sleep. Kuro wanted the week to be over, to go to the festival and watch little kids run around and teenagers having fun, knowing she could never let herself go like they could. She wanted to desperately find a clue about how to get her memories back and maybe leave this place before something like last night happened again. It made her realize she just might be getting soft and that didn't sit well with her.<p>

She let out a long sigh as she continued to stare up at the ceiling, thinking to herself. _This is going to be a long week._

* * *

><p>And what a long week it was. Everyday she woke up just as the sun started to rise, which wasn't unusual for her, and got ready to go to school, waiting for Rikuo and Tsurara to do the same. She would go to the dining hall, eat her breakfast and help Tsurara out with hanging up the wet laundry. Then they would depart for school where Kuro would just stare out the window thinking about anything random. She would eat lunch with Rikuo and his friends while trying not to get pulled into the conversation. She surprisingly found some of the arguments they had to be slightly amusing but never showed it. After the school day had ended, she would return to the Nura house and do whatever chores assigned to her, eat dinner, and then go to her room where she stayed up most of the night, restless.<p>

Then Saturday came around. The day went by quickly with everyone doing what they usually do and before they knew it, night was upon them. Rikuo was currently waiting by the gates waiting for Tsurara and Kuro. Kuro refused to wear a yukata but Tsurara insisted and soon dragged the brunette away. That was an hour ago and Rikuo was becoming restless, worried that they two girls might try to kill each other. He was just about to go see what was taking the two so long when a voice yelled out, "Hurry up!" Rikuo shook his head as he saw Tsurara standing there, her hands on her hips as she glared at Kuro.

"It's your fault we're going to be late so don't yell at me to hurry up." Kuro growled at Tsurara, who just rolled her eyes and seemed to just notice her master standing a few feet away.

"Sorry it took us so long waka, Kuro wouldn't stop complaining and moving around."

"Oh so it's my fault you were trying to kill me? I couldn't breath so of course I would try to, oh I don't know, _not end up dead._"

Rikuo just laughed at the two arguing girls and told them they should leave now or they would really be late. It didn't take them long to get to their destination, but because of the time it took for Tsurara and Kuro to get dressed they were the last ones to arrive. Their friends didn't mind much and just decided to start enjoying themselves. They made their way through the crowd, going from stall to stall. Tsurara dragged her master around by the arm, Kuro walking a few feet behind the two. She much rather stay with those two then the 'weirdos' as she calls them. Everyone was laughing and having a good time, except Kuro. It wasn't..unpleasant... for her, but it was new and unusual, and she didn't know how she was supposed to act. Rikuo told her to just be herself before they got there, but she didn't know what that meant, didn't who she was. That made her slightly depressed, but it was soon replaced by some strange feeling as she took in the excited atmosphere around her. She saw the smiling faces, heard the melodic tune of everyone's laughter mixing together. It was something she never thought she would take part in, and she found a small smile gracing her lips. Rikuo saw Kuro stop walking and turned to ask what was wrong when he saw this smile, and his eyes widened in surprise. Kuro turned her head and saw Rikuo's surprised face, her face heating slightly as she turned her head, the smile disappearing. Rikuo just shook his head, his own smiling appearing. He was glad she was finally opening up, showing something other than indifference.

"Can we please get some cotton candy waka!?" Rikuo turned his attention back to the happy yuki-onna by his side, seeing her eyes light up as she continued to stare at the stall filled with the blue and pink sugary goodness.

"Sure." Rikuo made his way over to the man selling the colorful stuff and bought two, one pink, the other blue. He thanked the man and turned around, handing the blue one to Tsurara who had a small out on her face as she noticed the second one in his other hand. He just chuckled and looked over at Kuro.

"Want it?" Kuro stared at his outstretched hand, speechless. It still surprised at how kind this person before her could be, especially to her and her personality.

"How did you know I like the pink one better than the blue one?" the brunette gingerly took the sweet from out of his hand, the smile threatening to return to her face.

"Just a guess. You seem like the type of girl who acts like she hates everything girly and stuff but her favorite color is actually pink." Kuro bit her lip, cursing the boy for hitting the nail on the head. That's right, her favorite color is indeed pink.

"Hey! We're going to go find a spot to watch the fireworks. Are you coming?" The three looked up to find Kana standing there, a questing look in her eyes.

"We'll catch up to you in a second." Rikuo replied. Kana ran off to find the rest of the group while Tsurara, Rikuo, and Kuro continued to stand around.

"Well let's go." Rikuo walked in the direction Kana ran in, Tsurara still hanging onto his arm.

"Were you actually serious about the second part? Why didn't we just walk with her?" Kuro asked as she went to the unoccupied side of the boy.

"No reason." Rikuo didn't want to explain how Tsurara and Kana didn't get along for the most part, and he didn't want the two arguing, which would result in an angry Kuro. He sweat dropped at the thought of three angry girls surrounding him, asking him to choose sides. They continued walking slowly, Kuro enjoying her cotton candy as Tsurara blushed at the fact she was sharing hers with her beloved master. Soon, they reached the end of the festival, and Kuro became confused as to why they hadn't stopped yet. Her confusion was erased as she noticed how a distance away from where they were Rikuo's friends were standing next to a small lake, chatting happily. She turned her head, seeing how far away the mass of people were as they became harder to make out. It was then the small breeze around them became harsher, and the brunette stopped as a feeling of uneasiness settled within her. Rikuo and Tsurara noticed that Kuro was no longer with them and turned to see her standing a few feet away, staring off into the distance. The two noticed how the atmosphere was changed into a threatening one a second too late, and watched in surprise as dark shadows darted out of nowhere, surrounding them. It was then the moon decided to grace them with its presence, coming out from behind a drifting cloud. The three of them tensed as they looked into the faces of the enemies around them, a sneer appearing on Kuro's face.

"I was wondering when you guys would show up again." The three who were currently being caged in slowly walked backwards into the center of the circle, ending up lightly pressed into each other. Rikuo already changed into his yokai form, wielding his sword. They each awaited for one of the yokai in front of them to attack, but it never came. Kuro was getting annoyed and was about to go for killing them since they didn't plan on moving, but a voice stopped her. Two of the yokai stepped to the side, a unknown figure walking through the gap they made. The three looked at the strange man with his long brown trench coat, and the matching hat that covered his face in shadows. His hair was long, stopping a few inches past his shoulders.

"It's been a while, Kurohime."

* * *

><p><strong>So I know I rushed parts of this chapter and I'm sorry for that, but I noticed that I had six chapters out, and nothing truly exciting happened yet. Well here is where the excitement starts and I hope this chapter isn't too bad. I didn't really have time to fully edit it like I wanted to, but I wanted to get this out before Fanfiction started acting up again. You see, I was typing this chapter up when I hit save to take a break, and then it logged off my account. I signed back in to see that everything I had typed was gone, and I got so frustrated. I tried to remember what I had the first time, because it was a lot better than this, but I just couldn't get it. I'll fix this chapter up by next week, and also have the next chapter up...hopefully. Anyways, sorry for all the grammar mistakes I know are in here as well as spelling.<strong>

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 8: You Can Call Me Kuro

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuro's P.O.V)<strong>

"It's been a while, Kurohime."

As he softly said those words a searing pain pierced my heart, causing my lungs to stop working. I bent over, clutching my chest, tears rushing up to try and escape. I tried to get my lungs working, to get rid of this unbearable pain, but I just couldn't do anything as that word, my _name,_ kept bouncing around the inside of my head. Anger was starting to rise up within me, directed towards the faceless stranger in front of me all because he was causing me this torture. My vision was starting to become blurry as I choked out a, "Who are you?".

"So it's true." I looked up at the man in confusion, wondering what he was mumbling to himself. "I heard you lost your memories but I didn't think you would do something like that, not after what happened to you in the past. I thought this time you wouldn't be so weak, but sadly you're just like your mother."

That's when everything froze, the pain, the lose of breath and vision, everything. Time stopped as that one word passed through the man's lips. Then it all went to hell. Flashes of color burst forth from behind my eyes, blinding me. The pain intensified, spreading up to my head. I could hear whispering all around me, one voice trying to break free from the rest. I couldn't make out much noise as I fell limply to the ground, wishing for it to all go away. The voices grew in volume, and it felt like someone was hammering multiple nails into my skull. I tried to make the voices disappear, clear my mind of everything, but they wouldn't stop, and it was then that one voice in particular rose above the rest shouting out, _"Mom!"_. The voices suddenly stopped as I saw a little girl kneeling over somebody, rain pouring down, drenching the two. A dark liquid pooled around the girl and whoever she was crouching next to, and I realized it was blood. I didn't hear it at first because of the thundering rain, but then the girl started shaking violently, sobs racking her body. Her back was facing me, hiding the upper half of the bleeding person, and I desperately wanted to see who it was that girl was crying over. Deep sorrow and pain shot through me, causing tears to fall freely down my face. It was then I knew who the girl was, most likely not wanting to believe it at first. Her long brown hair stuck to her from the rain, her head rising up to look into the sky towards my direction. Her grey eyes stared up, slowly losing its shine, it's life. The tears came harder and I suddenly felt the warmth drain from my body. I wanted all this to end, for the pain to go away forever and never let it consume me like this again. It was too much for me to handle.

_Don't run from it._

The little girl faded from my sight, a bright light taking over her place. There was a figure of a person standing there and I felt warm fingers wipe the tears away. I shuddered at the comfort and safety I felt, not knowing how good it could actually feel. The pain was receding too, becoming a dull ache as I tried to make out the face of the person before me. A hand reached out towards me as the light became brighter, causing my eyes to squint.

_Let me take the pain away._

The light was beginning to be replaced by darkness, letting the face of the person in front of me become clearer. I first saw the vibrant eyes, an unusual pink, then the rest of her face came into view, and I gasped at the smiling girl before me. It was like looking into a mirror, except the face I was looking into had different eyes and my brown hair seemed to be stained by the blackest ink. Her smile was kind, yet her eyes held such sadness.

_Let me take your place, if only for a moment._

I hesitated, looking down at her outstretched hand. I didn't know what this girl planned on doing, but I felt like I had known her for years and there was this trust I felt for her that ran as deep as our bond. I wanted the pain to go away and I knew she could do exactly that, she would willingly take the pain for me no matter how bad it was. I gingerly took her hand in mine, gripping it tighter as the voices shouted out my name in the distance, darkness engulfing me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

Rikuo and Tsurara watched as the strong willed brunette crumbled before them, clutching her chest as she tried to breath. Everything seemed to happen in slow motion to these two as Kuro, or whatever her name actually was, fell to the ground and cried out, tears sliding down her cheeks. You could feel the anguish radiating off of her in waves, clutching at your own heart making you want to do whatever it takes to comfort her. The man who's face was hidden took a step closer to the shivering girl, Rikuo getting ready to attack. The yokai surrounding the three stirred, waiting for the chance to kill someone and cause bloodshed. Tsurara was ready to defend her master so he could have the chance to grab Kuro and get her far from the man who caused her to become like this, only with a few words. But then Kuro stopped moving, the pain turning into a hatred so tangible it put a slight fear into Rikuo himself. The tears still kept flowing freely as the girl stood slowly, her eyes inching open. Rikuo and Tsurara were shocked to see Kuro's cold, grey eyes become enveloped in a vibrant pink, her hair turning darker at the same time. She was fully standing now, wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her yukata.

"I'm surprised she let you out." the strange man was the one to talk, amusement lacing his voice.

"And I'm _not _surprised you still like to pick on young girls." Kuro, or whoever was standing in front of them, hissed as her eyes narrowed into slits.

"You know I only enjoy picking on you. You get riled up too easily."

"Only because you seriously piss me off. Now as much as I would enjoy continuing this pointless argument I think we should get to the part where I kill you." As she finished those words, her hands reached behind her bringing forth her sword, it's sheath beautifully decorated in black and gold swirls.

"What makes you think you can kill me today when you have been trying, and failing, for years?"

"Unfortunately I know I can't kill you considering how weak I've gotten, but that's not going to stop me from trying." She slowly unsheathed her sword, holding it out in front of her.

Rikuo and Tsurara stood there, watching the exchange happening before them in confusion. They didn't know what was going on, but couldn't find it in themselves to interrupt either person. Rikuo was holding his own sword, waiting for someone to initiate an attack so he could quickly deal with these yokai and question the pink eyed girl in front of him. The yuki-onna behind him was more worried about keeping her master safe, but was also interested in what was taking place a few feet away.

"I really would love to fight with you right now, but I'm only here to deliver a message."

"From who?"

"No one special. Anyways what was I supposed to say? Oh yea. You can continue to try and hide but wherever you run I'll always find you. It's only a matter of time before I get you to come with me." The man took a few steps back, a smile full of sick amusement the only thing you could see on his hidden face. The yokai who parted for him closed the gap, making him disappear from sight. The black haired girl made a sound that was close to a growl and ran forward towards where the man vanished from. The yokai sprung towards her, their disgusting yellowish claws outstretched. Tsurara and Rikuo blocked the yokai closest to them from going towards the black haired girl. They fought them off, watching as they one by one turned into dust, drifting away into the wind. They made slash after slash, but the enemy seemed never ending. A sudden thundering momentarily stunned the yokai as they looked up into the sky, trying to pinpoint the sound. Colors of light burst forth from the night sky and cheers could be heard in the distant. Three people took advantage of the distracted enemy and quickly took them down in a matter of seconds. The three stood there in the pile of dust, staring at each other. Rikuo opened his mouth about to say something to the pink eyed girl in front of him but was cut off by a the sounds of running behind him.

"Rikuo! Tsurara! Where are you?" He could hear his friends shouting their names and turned to see them coming in their direction. He quickly returned to his human form, noticing Tsurara did the same. He looked back behind him wondering what the girl would do considering she didn't look like the brunette who accompanied them, but she was gone. He checked the surrounding area, sensing she was long gone. His human side worried about her, wondering if she was gone for good, but his yokai side knew she wouldn't just leave like that. She didn't have all her answers.

"Where have the two of you been? You missed the fireworks." Kana asked with concern written all over her face. She noticed that the air around them was somewhat smokey which made her curious as to what the two were doing.

"Oh we just got lost is all." Rikuo said with an innocent smile on his face and everyone accepted his answer, knowing he wouldn't lie to them.

* * *

><p>Rikuo and Tsurara were running as fast as they could, desperate to get back home, hoping to find a certain brunette there. As he ran he found himself battling with his yokai side, both wanting to be out. His eyes continually flashed from a crimson to a dark brown as both argued with each other. His human half knew he was losing the small battle and reluctantly allowed his yokai side to take over, hoping he was right about the fact that Kuro would be fine. Even though Rikuo only met Kuro a week ago he felt like he needed to protect her, that she was more fragile than she let on, and now that that strange man showed up and he saw what she can turn into, the need was stronger. Tsurara noticed this in her master and she had to admit she felt something similar. There were moments that she caught the girl staring off into space and, if she looked close enough, she could see the pain eating away at her. Those were the times she would forget her jealousy towards Kuro and do anything to bring her mood up.<p>

"Oh Rikuo, Tsurara, you're back already?" The two stopped running as they heard the soft voice of Rikuo's mother in front of them. She stood there, small smile on her face along with a knowing look in her eyes.

"Is Kuro-" Rikuo started, ignoring her question.

"She's with your grandfather." Wakana interrupted her son knowing he would ask her where the brunette would be.

Before she could say anything else, the two were already running again. It took them only a few minutes to reach their destination and as they did Rikuo slid the door open a little too forcefully, almost breaking it. The master and his aid looked in the room, seeing Nurarihyon and a black haired girl sitting across from him. Rikuo's grandfather turned his attention to the two, not surprised they just barged in like that.

"You two are here, good, now she won't have to explain herself twice. Hurry and come in." the old man said, gesturing to the two seats on the right of the girl sitting before them. The complied with him, stepping in the room with curiosity filling them. The door slid closed behind them and they gingerly took their seats, looking expectantly at the girl beside them who looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Well I don't really know where to start." the girl said as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Why don't you start from the beginning?" Nurarihyon offered, trying to get the girl to be comfortable around them.

"That's going to be difficult considering I don't really know the beginning, but I guess I'll explain why." She took a deep breath, noticing she had captured the three's complete attention. "This happened a few years ago, when we were eight. I woke up one day, not knowing where we were, not remembering anything. A servant walked in then, soon running out only to get the attention of the people who lived there. They came in, six people, two adults and four children. We could tell that one of the children was related to the two adults. The four children claimed to be friends of ours, the adults saying they knew this girl's parents well. They explained to us how a few nights before the village we lived in was burned down and we, along with the three children who were unrelated to the adults, were the only survivors. They said that the fire was caused by a mysterious man who was accompanied by strange yokai. We accepted this, feeling as if we could trust these people. We stayed with them and they trained us how to fight. When we turned 10, we told them we wanted to find answers as to why our village was attacked. They were reluctant, but they allowed us to go and gave us the sword we carry now. They said it was a gift from the girls parents to her. We left that place along with our three friends, their son couldn't go. We traveled with them for three years, occasionally returning to the place we woke up in to visit the people who became something close to family. Then a few moths ago, we fought that man you saw tonight which wasn't an unusual occurrence, but something happened. It was horrible enough for this girl to not want to remember it, so she got rid of the memories. She woke up in the middle of the forest, and made her way to this town where you met her." The black haired girl finished her story and saw the questioning looks directed at her.

"So what are you and who is this girl you keep referring to?" Nurarihyon asked.

"The girl who I mentioned is the one you call Kuro. As for what I am, I have no idea. I just know that after 'Kuro' woke up, I woke alongside her, or more precisely within her. I have been a part of her for a long time and after awhile I knew why I was with her."

"And why is that?" Tsurara asked, the innocent look on her face making the black haired girl smile bitterly.

"I'm there for her when things become too painful for her. I take the pain away from her, grant her whatever she wants. I get rid of the memories she doesn't want, that cause her too much anguish. I fight the battles she cannot fight herself, and comfort her when she needs it. She may not look like it, but she's a fragile girl. Her life hasn't been a pleasant one, and she's getting tired of the pain she constantly feels, so I help her with it. I was created to get her through each day, to keep her sane as she slowly breaks apart. It may seem horrible to you, but I see it differently. I feel something good about the fact that I can be there for her when she can't rely on someone else." There was silence after she said this, something different flashed through everyone's eyes. They stayed like that fro a few minutes, digesting everything. When they felt the understood on some level, they continued their questioning.

"Who are you, exactly?" it was Rikuo's turn to ask a question.

"I believe I already answered that."

"No not what, _who. _What's your name?"

"Oh! My name is Kurohime." A sly smile crossed the black haired girls face, mischievousness shining bright in her pink eyes. "But you can call me Kuro."

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's rushed and there's probably a lot of grammar mistakes but it's been two weeks and I couldn't let you wait any longer! I was doing good with updating every week, but I had so much homework and other stuff that I didn't have time. I also wanted to really get this chapter out since it's an important one so tad ah! Well let me know if it's OK and I'll try editing it by next week and I will get the next chapter out by then too! Also, sorry for the shortness, I wanted it to end here but I'm trying to make longer chapters.<br>**

**R&R**


	9. Chapter 9: Run As Fast As You Can

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuro's P.O.V)<strong>

_"Kuro."_

"Who is it?" I shouted out into the darkness, looking for the one who called my name. The voice was familiar but it wasn't the usual one, the one that put a small amount of fear in me.

_"Kuro, come to me."_

I took a hesitant step forward, not knowing where I was going. The complete and utter darkness didn't help much. I wanted to find the owner of that voice that filled me with some warmth. I could feel something trying to break free from the back of my mind, a memory of sort. I remembered the voice, but when I tried to see a face in my head it came out blurry and distorted.

_"Kurohime!"_

Light suddenly appeared in the distance, engulfing the darkness surrounding me. Something within me told me to run into the light and that's where I would find the person calling me. I headed in the direction I was being pulled towards, my strides getting quicker every passing second. I had no idea why I was so desperate to go into the light, I never liked it all that much. I preferred the dark, even if I despised it at the same time. I didn't like the warmth I could feel from the light because it was something I wasn't used to. I've been cold and distant this whole time, and I knew it went further than my memory loss, but feeling like I was cared for was something entirely new to me. I knew that was what was coursing through the air around me, the concern and kindness from people I've known and just met was filling around me and I didn't know how to react. I pushed my legs to go faster, desperately hoping my memories lie within that light in front of me.

_"Kurohime."_

I stopped running, blinking my eyes in confusion. The light slowly dissipated, leaving an unusual scene before me. The sky was light, a color I couldn't describe, and a full moon stood out against it. To my left I noticed there was a willow tree, its branches swaying back and forth from the small breeze, a small lake a few feet in front of it. It's water was that of a clear blue and I could see the reflection of the moon from where I stood. I turned my head more to the right, searching for the one who was calling me but I came up empty. I was confused and automatically tensed, waiting for something bad to happen.

_"There is no need to have your guard up around me, I would never think to hurt you." _The same voice echoed through the serenity before me.

"I would feel more relaxed if I could see who I am talking to." I shouted out. There was a light sound, something along the lines of a giggle, and something moved from behind the tree branches. I gasped as I saw the face of the one who was calling my name. I didn't understand what was going on and I clutched at my chest trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. There was another giggling sound as the person walked closer to me, opening her mouth to speak.

_"You should see the face you're making right now, it's so unlike you. Now breath before you faint." _Amusement shone in the vibrant pink eyes I stared into that were framed by thick, black lashes. She was a pale as me, her hair the same length as well. The only difference about it was her hair was the blackest I have ever seen. It was darker than the night itself, and I felt like I could lose all senses just staring at it, getting lost in the ea of black. I swallowed past the lump in my throat, trying to force words out of my mouth.

"Who are you?" I didn't expect my voice to come out as a whisper, sounding choked.

_"You don't remember?" _The look-alike asked. It was then I felt a tug at the back of my mind and I knew I had met this girl before. Flashes of images appeared behind my eyes as I slowly remembered. I saw the festival, the cotton candy and trying to catch up to Rikuo's friends. The trench coat and hidden face burned itself into my head as I tried to quell the rising anger. The extreme pain I felt hit me again, and I could feel a dull throb run through my body. Then it all vanished as that voice spoke to me. I looked into the pink orbs knowing she was smiling as she saw the recognition in my own eyes.

"Who are you?" As I asked the question a second time, it wasn't because I didn't know who it was standing in front of me, because I felt the familiarity, but it was due to the fact I didn't know what her name was. And for some reason that's what mattered most now.

_"I'm you. Well in a sense I am, but I'm apart of you. As for my name you can call me what you like although because I'm basically you I've been called your, our, name." _I digested the information even if it was hard to understand her rambling.

"Well that's weird to call you Kuro when I'm also Kuro. Even if I did call you Kurohime it would still feel strange." I haven't felt so confused like I was now and all because I didn't know what to call a part of me.

_When did my life take a turn towards the weird and insane?_

_"Well I have also been called Hime, if that will make things easier." _I thought about it and looked at the pink-eyed girl. The name seemed to fit her and it just felt right to call her that.

"Alright, Hime," I started, trying the name out on my tongue, "So tell me, where exactly are we?" I looked at my surroundings again, not knowing how to feel about it all.

_"This place is something you created. It's the only place you and I can speak face to face, and it's where one of us are sent to as the other takes control of our body." _I didn't like it when she said the last part, not really comfortable with the thought of being controlled.

"And what are you? What am _I_?" Excitement started bubbling up in me and I realized maybe I can finally have all the answers I've been searching for.

_"Uh well this will be difficult to explain to you and I don't really know how to say this in a simple way, so just bear with me." _I blinked at Hime, signalling her to get on with it. She inhaled deeply, closing her eyes for a few seconds. After she was done with, what I assumed to be, collecting her thoughts, she opened up her eyes. _"When people are faced with extreme situations and it ends up leaving them swallowed by pain and anger, and they lash out, it never results to anything good. People filled with those emotions are capable of doing all things dangerous, for them and others. I know you've seen, experienced, **felt**, such emotions and it leaves you with nothing but an emptiness you can't seem to fill. The truth is you haven't really felt pain and anger at its fullest within you. Well you have, but before you lost your memories. Anyways, when you are faced with a situation that leaves you feeling those emotions at a level so high, you lose all reason, and it, well, let's just say it's something you don't want to get in the way of. Or more like can't...but I'm rambling again so let's get back to the topic at hand, shall we? So when something like that happens, or more precisely, **before **it can happen, I show up to switch places with you. I'm here to try to take away that pain and anger, or maybe just lessen it. I was created to control you before you do something you'll regret."_

I stood rooted to my spot, never once interrupting Hime. I took everything she said in and processed through it all, wanting to fully digest it. I understood completely with what she said in the beginning, agreeing with her, but near the end is where my brain wanted to shut down and not comprehend the words. I don't know what she meant by me losing control over myself and end up doing something that she made sound horrible. It just seemed impossible for me to let something like emotions to take over when I couldn't even feel such things. Maybe the anger, yes, and pain wasn't really an emotion it was something physical and it may cause you to feel something, but not with me. When I get injured I never react to it, I just clean it up or keep attacking if I were in a fight. As I thought about this I realized that Hime never answered my second question, so I asked again. "So what am I?"

I could see uneasiness flash in the pink orbs and Hime ran a hand through her ebony locks. _"Uh, well you see, I don't really know the answer to that myself. I might be able to know what you were if I could remember anything before we were eight."_

The wind suddenly got chillier as I tried to remember when I was a little girl, but came up empty. There was something baout before then that made me grit my teeth to stop a cry from escaping my mouth, but I didn't know what it was. I felt desperation to know about my childhood, to know everything about me and I couldn't think of what was so important for me to know. Yes, I wanted my memories because it's only natural for you to want to know who you are, but there was something else about my past that made me want to remember it so i could protect those close to me. Problem was I had no one. I looked up at Hime and I could tell she knew what I was thinking that very moment from the the sad, understanding smile she gave me. She wanted to know just as much as I did, but for her it was as if it were for a whole different reason.

"Do you remember anything?" I quietly asked, an icy hand squeezing tightly to my heart.

_"I remember everything after the age of eight, but before you ask me, no I can't tell you. You have to remember on your own because if I tell you, you'll only have the words to look back on, not the actual images of your past."_

"When will I get my memories back?" I was getting tired of all of this, of being so close to my past and yet so far away.

_"It will come to you, don't worry. It will take time but all it requires is for certain events to occur, meeting someone or doing something in particular that will trigger the lost memories." _I sighed, not liking her answer. There's 13 years of memories to find and it will take longer just to get them back. I just wanted a way for it all to come to me so I don't have to live in this constant state of emptiness anymore. I was about to ask something else of Hime, but she beat me to it. _"We've talked long enough, we will have all the time in the world to sort through this mess another day but now you need your rest."_

I was going to object to that because I didn't want to leave. I wanted to stay and talk about me and her, and the shit surrounding us. I wasn't even tired! That's when my vision started blurring, darkness creeping in from the corners. The exhaustion wrapped itself around me like a warm blanket soothing me to sleep. Hime looked as if she were getting smaller and smaller, and I reached out a hand to grab onto her, but fell short. I knew it was useless to fight this but I felt like I needed to. I finally let myself go into the black abyss as my eyes slowly fell shut.

* * *

><p>My senses slowly started coming back to me and it felt like I was waking up after sleeping for years. I didn't want to open my eyes, or more like couldn't as my eye lids along with the rest of my body felt weighed down, but the chirping of birds was incessant and annoying. I blinked a few times, trying to get adjusted to the bright light coming from who knows where. I got up cautiously, confused as to where I was. When I noticed I was back in the room I have been staying in for a week I relaxed slightly, although there was some disappointment. I wanted to continue to talk to Hime because I had many unanswered questions for her, but I was forced to leave from my own consciousness. I stretched out the kinks in my body, wondering how I could get back to the place I apparently created.<p>

_"There's no need to worry, I'm always here."_

I jumped slightly, not expecting to hear Hime's voice echo in the back of my mind._ How are you able to do that?_ I said in my head, hoping Hime really could hear my thoughts.

_"Well I'm part of you and I exist in your consciousness so I can hear and see what you yourself hear and see." _I wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not so I left it at that and got up. I looked around for my clothes and saw them sitting on a small desk underneath the small window, perfectly folded. I briefly wondered how long I had been out and decided to see Rikuo and ask him. I got dressed and slid open the door to my room, stepping out into the hallway. I noticed that it was unusually quiet as I walked quietly down the corridor, seeing no little yokai running about or even Tsurara who was everywhere at once doing some type of chore. After a few minutes of soundless walking I made my way out into the courtyard, hoping to find Tsurara hanging up laundry. My wish was granted as I saw her doing just that and I soon noticed that a brunette boy was standing beside her. I walked closer to them and when I was at least 20 feet away, Rikuo turned his head my way. When he saw me, his eyes lit up, a smile stretching his lips.

"Kuro! How are you feeling?" he asked me with a curious look.

I stopped in front of him and Tsurara, who had already turned around, and replied with a simple, "Fine."

"It's good to see you're OK, we were so worried about you." the yuki-onna said, a genuine smile on her face which startled me. I wouldn't have thought someone could actually get worried over _me_.

"Yea I spoke with-" I stopped abruptly, wondering if the two in front of me knew about Hime.

_"They know about me." _Hime spoke to me at the same time Rikuo said, "We talked to her too, right after you fainted."

"That's good, I guess." I wasn't really sure what to say after that so an awkward silence ensued until Tsurara broke through it.

"You know what we should do?" she asked and Rikuo and I looked at her with confusion. "We should go to the mall! You really need new clothes, Kuro, because you only have one pair and that's not right for a girl to only own so little clothing." I was just about to protest to something as horrifying as shopping when she interrupted me. "And I won't take no for an answer."

* * *

><p>It had been three hours since we've been here, going from one store to the next. <em>Three hours<em>. I was about to strangle the girl dragging me by the arm, Rikuo being the only reason I didn't do it, and let me tell you, I was seriously tempted to do so. She ignored my complaints and every threat I threw at her, giddy at all the clothes she got to buy. After a while of arguing with her on what I did and didn't like, I gave up and let her do whatever she wanted. I warned her I most likely wouldn't wear any of the girly shit she bought for me but did she listen? Well I think you know that answer to that. It was two in the afternoon and we had gone through practically all the stores, my level of annoyed at an all time high. I was beyond relieved when Rikuo spoke up, saying he was getting tired and that maybe they should get home before it got too late. Tsurara looked somewhat sad, but quickly perked up when Rikuo promised ice cream.

_I could definitely go for some ice cream. _I thought to myself as I followed the two out of the mall and down a surprisingly deserted street. The three of us didn't find it strange that there was no one else there on the usually busy road. Rikuo and Tsurara were arguing over ice cream flavors while I listened to their pointless conversation. I was the first to notice how the air shifted, an ugly stench wafted out from nowhere. I stopped where I was and dropped the bags I was holding, reaching for my concealed sword.

"Don't you agree, Kuro?" I faintly heard Tsurara ask me, and when she turned to see I stopped, she did so too. Rikuo tensed when he looked to his left, which was my right, and Tsurara immediately got in front of her young master to protect him. I forgot he could only change to is yokai form at night, which left him defenseless during the day.

"Well would you look at that, little Kurohime is playing house with a human and a yokai. How unlike you." a deep, gravelly voice echoed around us as a tall, dark figure emerged from the shadows. He looked just like every other yokai that has been chasing me, but I knew he was different from the rest. He gave off a feeling of superiority and I assumed he was stronger than than the cowardly ones sent after me. I didn't know who he was and he sneered at me as I stood there, one hand on the hilt of my sword. "So it really is true, you have no idea who I am. I'm surprised you don't at least remember me, I was your favorite, besides my master." An image of a trench coat and hidden face flashed before my mind, and I continued to stay silent.

"What do you want." Rikuo demanded and my lips twitched upwards. I had to admit the kid had balls to talk back to something as disgusting and dangerous as the thing a few feet away from us in his human form.

The yokai looked over at Rikuo with annoyance in its beady eyes. "My business isn't with you so why don't you take your pathetic excuse of a guard and go home, _kid_." I could see the anger in both Tsurara and Rikuo as they were mocked.

"That's right, you're here for me so just leave them alone." I didn't want the two to do something reckless and get themselves killed so I directed the attention of the yokai back to me.

"Oh what's this? Do you actually _care _about these two? Heh, maybe I can have some fun here after all." I watched in surprise as the forearms on the yokai morphed into an odd shape, slowly forming themselves into blades. I was too distracted by this that I didn't see how the yokai quickly lunged towards Tsurara, who tried to block his attack, but failed. She was flung backwards into a tree, falling down onto the ground. Rikuo called out to her and rushed to her side, making sure she was OK. I narrowed my eyes, anger bubbling to the surface.

"Would you look at that, the almighty Kurohime has emotions!" The yokai cackled, the sound making me want to slit his throat so I wouldn't have to ever hear it again. It turned towards me and went to attack, but I blocked both his arms with my sword, putting in all my strength to hold him back.

"What ever happened to the emotionless bitch who couldn't be bothered with others problems? Did you actually get a heart?" The yokai kept taunting me and the anger was quickly filling every inch of my being. The hideous creature jumped backwards, and I got ready for another attempt to slice me.

"Did you learn your lesson from last time?" I grit my teeth, desperate to not let him win and get me to talk. I didn't know what he was talking about but whatever it was stabbed at my heart, a bitter taste filling my mouth at the same time. The yokai went to attack again, but I parried its blow and aimed for its left arm. It dodged and tried to find an opening in my defenses but I continued to block every attack. This went on for some time and I became frustrated as this annoying thing wouldn't stop talking, but I didn't show any emotion, much to its dissatisfaction.

"It's no surprise your only friends left you." As he said those last words, that's when I let the anger take over me for a brief second. I had no idea what he meant but something in me stirred and I knew there was a memory trying to break free, but that didn't matter to me right now. What I cared about was to make this thing pay for his words. I turned sideways, dodging its right arm and quickly brought my sword down, slicing through the wrinkled gray skin. Blood gushed from the wound as the yokai cried out in pain, momentarily distracted as I pulled back my arm and landed a blow to the creatures face, sending him flying. I walked over to the yokai and stomped on his chest causing him to choke out a cough.

"I don't know who you are and I don't really care, but next time I suggest you watch what you say unless you want to end up with more than a scratch." I sheathed my sword, lifting my foot from the unsightly thing underneath me. The yokai stood up, getting as far away from me as possible and I knew he was going to try and attack again. I wasn't all that surprised to see a blade appear and press against the things throat, drawing some blood. Rikuo was standing behind the yokai, his eyes flashing crimson. I knew he was going to kill the yokai, or at least beat it half conscious so he could question it. It was who he was, how he grew up, and I could understand that.

"Rikuo, let him go." he looked at me in confusion, and I just shook my head. He let the yokai go and it immediately started running away, but I stopped it by calling out, "One more thing. Tell your _master _that if he wants me so badly to come and get me himself instead of hiding behind his weak errand creatures. Now go before I really do kill you." Rikuo went over to Tsurara, pulling her up. Both looked at me with sadness in their eyes. I picked up the abandoned bags and looked expectantly at the two, who just turned and we continued on our way back to the Nura house in complete silence where all I wanted to do was lay down and fall asleep forever.

* * *

><p><em>I ran faster and faster, desperate to get away from the horror chasing after me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, blurring my vision. Although it was a chilly night, hair stuck to my face and neck from sweat. I jumped over a fallen tree, tripping and falling to the ground. Rocks dug into my knees and hands and I could feel even more blood gushing forth from my body. I knew I couldn't last longer and I pulls soon faint, or worse. I assumed it would be the later considering the situation I was currently in. I heard the snap of a twig a distance away and I had to move fast if I was going to survive. I <em>had _to live through this, if not for me than for _her_. I got up, the adrenaline still pumping through me, and started running again. I could see some sort of light in the distance and I headed that way, hoping to meet up with everyone. I tried wiping the tears away but the only successfully smeared blood and dirt on my face. I was becoming frustrated with myself, with the fear that was consuming me. I had to right to be afraid when everyone had to deal with such a monster. My legs were starting to burn from all the running and the air was becoming smoky. I knew something wasn't right the moment I inhaled the dark air, and that's when I heard it. That sickening laugh full of evil and hatred echoed around me, causing my fear to increase. It was too late, I was trapped, and she had me. _

_"You can run but you can't hide, little Kurohime. I know your every move," another snapping sound happened to my right and I tensed, not wanting to see the face of the one who put me in this mess, but I slowly turned around as she finished saying, "after all I _am_-" _

The nightmare was cut short as I felt an insistent shaking and heard my name being shouted into my ear. I quickly sat up and lunged at the person before me, grabbing a hold of their throat. I applied slight pressure as my vision started clearing; the person's face finally registering in my brain. I immediately let go of the person's throat and got as far away from her as possible. I couldn't believe what I just did. I looked down at my shaking hand, clenching it and cursing myself for doing something so stupid. Usually I notice if there is a threat or not nearby, but after being forced out of that dream I got careless and was ready to kill an innocent person. I ran a hand through my hair; feeling disgusted by the sweat on my forehead and neck, and tried to see how much range I did to the unsuspecting victim.

"I'm so sorry Tsurara. I had no idea it was you and-". The yuki-onna cut me off as she stood up and waved my apology away. I knew I had finally fucked things up and that there was no way she would ever forgive me. I didn't know why I felt so bad, I never cared about the consequences of the things I did, but now I was feeling something I never thought I would ever feel. Guilt.

"It's all right, Kuro. It's my fault for waking you the way I did." I was surprised to see the forgiving smile on Tsurara's face. "I was coming to wake you up for dinner when I saw you thrashing around and I got worried. I wanted to wake you up to see if you were OK but I guess I should have tried a gentler approach." Her smile brightened and I shook my head at her. How could she easily shrug off my attempt to kill her as if it were nothing, and then blame it on herself? She was truly an odd one and it was hard to believe she was so nice.

"No it wasn't your fault, I was just freaked out and I thought you were trying to kill me." I was definitely not going into detail about my nightmare, not to anyone.

"Well then, let's just forget about it and I'll find you some new clothes while you take a bath." Tsurara suggested and I looked down at myself seeing and feeling my clothes sticking to me from the sweat. A both sounded wonderful right about now.

"Sounds like a plan." I quickly walked past Tsurara, practically running to the bath. I didn't know what just happened or what was happening to me. I told myself it was because of the dream and went to hopefully scrub the fear and guilt away.

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

Rikuo was taking his time in getting to the dining hall, waiting for a certain aid of his to report back to him on the state of a sleeping brunette. It had been hourse since they returned from the mall and that incident occurred, and Kuro went straight to her room and fell asleep. They decided to wait patiently for the girl to wake up to speak with her and make sure she was fine, but the rest of the day passed with no sign of her waking up. He sent Tsurara to see if she was awake yet, or just to see how she was doing, but that was well over 10 minutes ago. He was starting to think that maybe something _was _wrong and he should be hurrying to see what was holding the yuki-onna up. Rikuo was about to do just that when he heard footsteps thumping loudly behind him. He turned around in time to catch whoever flew into him, black and blue hair flying all over the place. A pair of glistening yellow orbs stared up at her master, not realizing the position they were currently in and quickly called out to him.

"Waka!" Rikuo looked down at Tsurara, wondering what was happening. He noticed her scarf had untied itself and was hanging limply on her shoulders, exposing her silky white skin, or what should have been so. His eyes narrowed in anger as he saw the faint markings of hand prints bruising the porcelain skin and gripped the yuki-onna's arms tightly.

"What the hell happened to you." Tsurara was taken aback as she heard the anger seep through every word as he demanded her to tell him.

"Oh this? It's nothing serious. I went in to see if Kuro was awake, but she was having some sort of nightmare so I went to wake her. She didn't know it was me and must have thought she was still dreaming because she attacked me. It wasn't her fault but she was seriously shaken up and I think somethings wrong." her voice rose in pitch as she finished talking, the worry evident in her eyes. "She also felt so guilty, and I saw something I never thought would come from her. I mean she seems so emotionless and like nothing can scare her but I know it was fear I saw."

That was something Rikuo never thought Kuro of all people could feel. She was someone who could hold her head up through anything, who never backed down. He witnessed such thing today as that yokai taunted her and said things that would have shaken anyone up, and yet she remained stoic. He knew that what you saw on the outside was different from went on in someones mind, but he wasn't used to people hiding their true selves from him. Everyone was so open and true, and then there was Kuro, the girl with no memories and a hidden side to her that never broke through her hardened mask. She wouldn't let anyone in, wouldn't let them see her weaknesses, but that could take a toll on you. If you didn't have at least one person who would always be there for you, who you could rely on and tell your darkest secrets to, then you slowly start to lose yourself. You fade until you're nothing but an empty shell, forced to live in agony by yourself until that very life comes to an end. Kuro was starting to disappear, Rikuo could see it, and if she couldn't find that person to trust, she will never find her back from the darkness she lives in.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I re posted this, again, and this time I hope I got every mistake. I think this is probably my longest chapter but I changed and added a lot of stuff from what I originally had it as so I guess that's no surprise. It's not really edited and I know I keep saying I'll edit it but the truth is I probably won't until I'm done the story. I also realized I can be a tad bit repetitive so sorry if I have been. Also, if anyone is confused as to what's going on please let me know so I can clear things up for you and anyone who decides to read this story. I have to thank Nayrael for like the millionth time, but this person has helped me so much with this chapter and I love all his reviews, so thanks! That's all I have to say for now so look forward to my next chapter!<strong>

**R&R**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

Steam filtered out of the bathroom as the shoji doors slid open. Kuro welcomed the bite of the cold, feeling the goose bumps rising on her exposed flesh. She quickly walked to her room, hoping no one would see her as she was. She was only in a towel, having forgotten a change of clothes in her haste to leave the confines of her room. Water trailed down her legs, forming footprints on the wooden floors. Her hair was sticking the back of her neck but not from sweat this time, which she was greatful for. She looked ahead, her gaze shifting back and forth from left to right as she tuned in her hearing for any suspicious sounds. The brunette was close to her room, only 20 something feet when a dark figure emerged from the shadows, eyes shining a bright yellow. Kuro stopped, guilt immediately squeezing her heart as she stared at the blue haired yuki-onna in front of her.

"I noticed you didn't take any extra clothes with you when you went to the bath so I thought I would bring you some. Apparently I was too late with it though." Kuro saw the bundle of clothes laying in Tsurara's grasp. The brunette wanted to laugh at the ice maiden's choice, guessing the girl knew her favorite pair of pajamas. It was grey pants with hot pink polka dots and a black tank top.

"Thanks." Kuro mumbled as she grabbed the clothing, hoping to get by Tsurara and into her room without any more words being exchanged.

Of course luck wasn't on her side as the yuki-onna opened her mouth and said, "Wait".

Kuro cursed whoever it was that seemed to hold a grudge over her, turning ever so slightly in Tsurara's direction. She waited patiently for the girl to speak again, knowing that if she spoke first her words would come out broken and pained. She didn't like feeling like this, her chest hurting and the need to apologize strong. It was something she wasn't used to and never wanted to get to know better.

"I know you feel badly about what happened and I just wanted to let you know I forgive you." Tsurara said, a small smile on her face.

The yuki-onna really did forgive the brunette, knowing it wasn't her fault for what happened. It was all due to whatever was haunting her at night. She's had her fair share of nightmares and they make you so paranoid you can't tell what's reality or not sometimes. Kuro may not understand this, but Tsurara was determined to show her it was alright.

"How?" Came the whispered question.

"Because I know you didn't mean it. You were having a nightmare and whatever it was made you scared and felt the need to defend yourself. So please believe me when I say I forgive you." The smile never left the yuki-onna's face; it only grew bigger and showed her true kindness.

"I believe you, but I don't accept your forgiveness. You shouldn't easily say that to someone you barely know, especially so soon after what I did to you." Her grey eyes hardened, showing anger that seemed never ending in the brunette girl.

"But it doesn't matter that I only met you not too long ago. I trust you and the fact that you are sorry for something you didn't mean to do." Tsurara was practically pleading with Kuro now, wanting to let the girl know how she felt.

"You shouldn't be able to trust me that much." Kuro deadpanned.

"People think yokai shouldn't be real." The yuki-onna countered. The brunette had to admit she was right on that.

"Do you really feel that way?" Her voice was quiet, fragile. She felt like she couldn't forgive herself for what's she's done, like she broke a promise to someone that she wouldn't let something like that happen.

"Yes." Kuro saw and heard no lie as Tsurara said this, something about her making the brunette able to believe her. She sighed in resignation, knowing she lost this battle.

There was a small silence between the two, which Kuro quickly broke. "I better get dressed before someone walls by. Besides I'm freezing my ass of here." Kuro walked into her room, turning around to give a small nod to Tsurara to let her know things will be ok. The ice maiden left silently, while Kuro quickly got ready for bed. All she wanted to do was fall asleep and wake up like always. Alone. That didn't seem possible as she tossed and turn for a while, finally giving up and throwing the covers off of her to leave her dark room. She hoped some fresh air would help her restlessness.

* * *

><p>The night sky was clear, the stars shining as bright as the moon was, which was half covered in darkness. Rikuo was standing by the small pond, waiting patiently for a certain brunette. He was still brimming with anger and wanted to have a little <em>chat <em>with the girl about why his yuki-onna had bruises covering her neck.

_When did she become yours? _

Rikuo was forced to shove that thought away as he heard shuffling behind him. He turned, knowing that it was the exact person he was standing around waiting for. She walked out of the shadows, a look of utter confusion and distress on her features. The blood had drained from her face and as she walked closer, Rikuo could see she had been chewing away at her bottom lip. His anger started to fade a little into worry, but he decided he would reprimand the girl and inquire about what was wrong at the same time.

"Kuro." The brunette looked up in surprise, not noticing there was someone there. She saw Rikuo and the guilt in her increased when she saw the hardened look on his face. She took tentative steps towards him, knowing she was going to be yelled at and most likely hated.

"Yes?" Her voice came out whispered, broken.

"You know what I'm going to say, right?" Kuro have a small nod, signaling Rikuo to go on. "What happened? Why did you attack Tsurara like that?"

Kuro swallowed the lump that seemed to lodge itself in her throat permanently as she replied. "I don't really know what happened. She woke me up in the middle of my nightmare and I thought I was still dreaming so I..." She trailed off, not wanting to finish.

"What kind of a nightmare makes you so unaware of your surroundings? I know you of all people always have your guard up and for something like this to happen means that your nightmare is something serious." Rikuo's voice became gentler and the worry became stronger for the girl.

"It was nothing, really." She kept her head down, avoiding Rikuo's eyes. She didn't want him to see the emotions that were battling each other within her. She cursed herself for letting herself get so weak, for letting her walls fall down so easily and let herself feel these things. She hated it and wanted it all gone, to be once again an emotionless, empty shell.

"Tell me." It was a demand, with a small hint of a plead. It took Kuro by surprise and she blinked up at him, her eyes showing a slight gleam.

"I can't." Her words were once again whispered, but she kept her head up this time.

"Yes you can. You can rely on me, you know." A thoughtful look passed through Kuro and a bitter smile rose up on her lips.

"You say that now." Rikuo was about to say something to that, but was stopped by Kuro shaking her head. "I can't tell you what was so horrible about my dream because I don't even remember it."

Rikuo didn't believe the girl when she said this, thinking she was just trying to get out of this situation. He continued to stare into her grey eyes, watching as they swirled with emotion, and saw that she really was serious. It was one more thing she couldn't remember and that tore at her along with the rest of her problems. Rikuo saw this and he wanted to change it, he wanted to help her. He sighed, not knowing how to continue from here.

"Just promise me you won't do something like that again." He said to the breaking brunette.

"I swear I won't." There was conviction in her eyes this time, dominating every other emotion.

"Good." There was silence between them, both unsure of what to say.

"Well its late and I'm tired so I think I'll go to bed." Rikuo nodded and watched as Kuro walked away, the shadows engulfing her retreating figure.

He turned back to face the pond, lifting his head to stare at the half moon. Everything was peaceful and calm, but the young heir knew that things weren't going to stay this way forever. The attacks were frequent and difficult to avoid. There was also the fact that they had to figure out who wants Kuro and why, and there was no clue as to how to answer that.

"Waka?" Rikuo blinked; surprised he didn't hear anyone coming up to him. He turned his head to the right, knowing who was there by the sound of her voice. Tsurara stood there, looking curiously up at her master, wondering why he was out here so late at night.

"What are you doing?" Tsurara asked.

Rikuo gazed into her beautiful eyes, trying hard to ignore the scarf covering the bruises around her neck. They had already started to heal and would soon be gone, but Rikuo didn't like the thought of them staining her porcelain skin.

"I'm enjoying the calm and quiet of the night. What are _you _doing?" The young heir answered.

"I was finishing up some chores. Why are you out here so late, and when it's cold too?" The yuki-onna placed her small hands on her hips, a stern look crossing her face.

"Didn't I already answer that question?" Rikuo smirked, wondering how they ended up going in circles like this.

"Hmm. I guess I'll leave it at that before you start making fun of me. Anyways did you see Kuro?" Tsurara dropped her hands, not noticing the hard look that appeared in Rikuo's eyes. She may have justified her reason for injuring Tsurara, but the ice maiden was not getting anywhere near Kuro while she was sleeping.

"She's in her room. There's no need to check up on her so wait until tomorrow to say whatever it is you need to say." Rikuo ordered Tsurara, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

The yuki-onna's gaze softened as she said, "she didn't mean to do what she did and you know that. She was terrified from whatever she saw in her dream and she thought she was still in it. I don't know what she was experiencing but it must have been terrible if she had her guard down so don't be mad at her."

"I'm not mad anymore; I just don't want something like this to happen again. Besides Kuro doesn't want to see anyone right now." Rikuo knew the brunette didn't say those exact words but he could tell she just wanted to be alone.

"I wanted to make sure she was ok. I also wanted to ask her if she wanted to talk about the dream she had." It was surprising how Tsurara could keep such a big heart and be kind towards someone who hurt her not too long ago. It was something Rikuo loved about his aid.

"She doesn't remember what she dreamt about." There was some silence after that, both thinking about how the girl with the mysterious past seemed to have one serious memory problem.

"I wish we could hurry up and figure this mess out already." Tsurara mumbled to herself, but the words drifted to the young man in front of her so he heard her.

"I would like that too, especially since one enemy after the other keeps appearing. I don't want anyone getting hurt and yet it seems like that's all that has been happening." Crimson eyes drifted back to the scarf hiding the yellowing on the yuki-onna's pale neck. He really didn't hate Kuro anymore, although he may be a tad bit annoyed, but he understood that she didn't mean it.

"I'm fine." Rikuo's eyes shifted back to Tsurara's own after hearing her words, seeing the honesty in them.

"Promise me something, will you?" A small breeze blew in then, causing Sakura petals to dance in the wind. A stray one left its partner, joining itself to Tsurara's hair. Rikuo plucked it from the dark blue strands and stared at it, admiring its beauty. "Promise me you'll continue to stay by my side and fight with me, but also keep yourself safe. I know how much it means to you to be standing next to me but I don't want you getting hurt. I wouldn't know what to do if something bad were to happen to you." Rikuo lifted his head up to look into yellow eyes; a slight glimmer was added to them. She blinked quickly, trying so hard not to let the tears fall. She blushed lightly, happy that her master, the one she loved, cared so much about her.

"I promise." Rikuo smiled, a similar one showing up on Tsurara's face as she swore to him. They continued to stare into each other's eyes, getting lost in their own little world.

"We should be getting to bed now. It really is getting late and there's school tomorrow." The young heir reluctantly broke the serenity filling him. Tsurara just nodded her approval and they made their way to their own rooms, the smile never leaving their lips.


	11. Chapter 11: Emerald Eyes

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

It's been two days since the incident that occurred in Kuro's room, and the bruises on Tsurara's neck have long disappeared. The problem was Kuro would never accept the yuki-onna's forgiveness and was dead set on keeping her distance from the aid. Even Rikuo tried talking to the troubled brunette but she easily shot him down. Things between the two girls have become awkward, and Tsurara wanted to fix that but Kuro wouldn't allow her to. That left Tsurara no choice but to come up with a ridiculous plan to get their relationship, if you could call it that, back to normal and so that's where they were now.

It was late in the afternoon and the usual group of three, along with Kana, was walking to the Nura house to study for a test they had tomorrow in a subject that was irrelevant to the events about to happen. Kuro stood next to the human girl, much to her chagrin, which was as far from the ice maiden as she could get. The sky was bathed in a dark orange with a purple that was creeping in and would soon turn darker. There weren't many clouds, but just enough to hide the moon trying to appear earlier than usual. Kana was chatting happily with a human Rikuo who kept sneaking skeptical glances at an unusually silent Tsurara and at the same time sending a look towards Kuro, saying 'fix this'. The brunette just hmphed and crossed her arms, trying to ignore the problem at hand.

"Is everything alright, Kuro-san?" Kuro blinked, surprised that Kana actually spoke to her.

"Uh, yea. Everything's fine." Kuro felt uncomfortable, not knowing how to talk with the human girl. Kana was one of those kind people that someone like Kuro hated, but she knew Rikuo would get mad at her if she were to give his childhood friend the cold shoulder and her trademark glare, so she was forced to make small talk with her.

"You just seemed out of it. Did something happen with Tsurara, because shes been acting strange too." Kana asked.

"Nothing happened. I'm perfectly fine!" Came the yuki-onna's chipper reply.

"That's good to hear, I guess. Anyways, as I was saying, Rikuo, you should come along with us to the hot springs. It will be fun and Tsurara and Kuro-san can come too." both girls looked over at Kana at the mention of their names and became curious about the conversation.

"It does sound fun, and I would like to go. What do the two of you think?" Rikuo asked the two girls who stood far apart from each other. Tsurara smiled and of course said yes, but Kuro still had her arms crossed, a frown pulling her lips down.

"You don't want to go?" Kana asked the girl to her right.

"I'm not sure it would be a good idea. I have a lot to do and I can't afford to waste time ." Kuro responded.

"Oh come one. you can take one day to relax!" The ice maiden looked at the dark haired girl with stern eyes, worried that she would over work herself.

"Well you'll have some time to decide. The trip isn't happening until a while." Kana said, and went back to having a quiet conversation with Rikuo as Kuro tuned them out.

By the time they were five minutes from the Nura house, it changed from late evening to night and Rikuo was worried something would once again jump out from the trees or shadows or from wherever to grace them with its unwanted presence. It seemed like that's been happening a lot lately, thanks to a certain girl with a major memory problem. Kuro was still in her own little world when she felt some type of force hit her in the chest, making her fall backwards. Rikuo, Kana, and Tsurara stopped walking and turned towards the girl on the ground with incredulous looks. She returned their gaze with confusion in her own, not knowing what happened. It was then she noticed a slight movement behind the three teens and she peered around their legs, an annoyed look crossing her face when she saw the swish of a trench coat. She stood up and dusted off the dirt from her skirt, giving Rikuo a meaningful look. He turned his attention to the man standing a few feet from them and groaned, hating how he chose now of all times to show up.

"You're actually hanging around humans now?" The question was directed to Kuro, of course seeing as the man never had any interest in Tsurara and Rikuo.

"Rikuo, what's going on?" There was fear in Kana's voice as she clutched onto Rikuo's arm, noticing the misshapen creatures standing beside the man in the trench coat. Rikuo looked down at Kana, not sure how to handle this situation and how to explain to her what was happening, or about to. Kuro just rolled her eyes at this and walked to Kana, who looked at her with confusion and still fear. Kuro lifted her arm, a non-apologetic look on her face as she said, "Sorry 'bout this", and hit Kana on the back of her head, effectively knocking her out. Rikuo caught her before she could hit the ground, not expecting Kuro to do such a thing. He glared at her, wondering just how crazy she was.

"What? That was the only way I could think of to keep her out of this." The brunette just shrugged her shoulders, easily brushing off the glare that was still directed at her.

Rikuo picked up his childhood friend, placing her gently against a concrete wall a safe distance away from what was about to occur. He returned to his companions, preparing himself for a fight that could have the potential to turn deadly. He noticed Tsurara had already changed into her yokai form and he did the same as the moon chose to grace their presence with its beauty, bathing the yokai infested street with light. He unsheathed his sword, waiting for someone to make the first move. This time he wasn't willing to let any enemy go just to let Kuro suffer another day without answers. He honestly wanted this problem to be dealt with quickly so the lost and confused girl could finally relax and live her life the way she wanted to.

"I was going to wait a few more days to let you enjoy the rest of your stay in this town, but when one of my own returned in the condition the two of you left him in, I thought I'd take back my nice gesture." Rikuo just smirked, enjoying the fact he took part in the injuring of that vile yokai standing next to the mysterious man, completely healed. Kuro, on the other hand, just stared indifferently at the man, wanting to get on with the dialogue that seems to happen before every fight. She was itching to finish what she started a few days ago, and then move onto the man in the trench coat. She was determined to get something out of tonight's fight, hoping for any kind of information of her past.

"Look, I know how you just love to taunt me and whatever, but I'm not in the mood to stand around and talk when I could be letting loose this stress on some poor unfortunate yokai. I'm also pretty sure my friends here don't want to hear your annoying voice going on about useless crap that doesn't matter to them." Kuro lifted her hand, pointing to the two beside her who were as ready, and eager, as her to begin this fight.

Rikuo laughed under his breath, _feeling _the annoyance coming from the man with the hidden face. He found it amusing how easily she pissed off those around her, and then making a fool out of them when they tried to retaliate. It was something most people could not do, only those with the confidence and attitude to back them up. Rikuo lifted his gaze, letting the amusement leave his body as he opened his mouth to speak. "Actually, I do have something to ask you." The man just stood there, indicating to Rikuo that he could continue. "Who are you and what do you want with Kuro?" His voice was hardened, bordering on demanding.

"_'Kuro'_? Haven't heard that nickname of yours in a while. Last time was, hmm, _seven _years ago, I think. But you wouldn't know that would you, Kurohime?" The tension became thicker, everyone knowing that the topic of Kuro's past from before the age of eight was a delicate one. "As for your questions, young man, I'm simply here to bring Kurohime to the one who hired me. I have no clue who that is so don't ask me, and I don't know what he or she wants with this girl. All I know is that they are willing to do anything to have her, and that means going up against a clan such as yours." Kuro looked at Rikuo, slightly confused. She didn't know about his clan and how they were a tad bit famous in the world of yokai, and Rikuo just gave her a look that said he'll explain things later.

"But enough of this chit chat, let's get on with this. I know you must be dying to kill someone, Kurohime. After all, it's in your nature to do so." Kuro narrowed her eyes, having enough of the mocking and so she charged forward, dodging the yokai that lunged for her. She had her sights dead set on the mystery man, ignoring everything else because all that mattered was taking her revenge on the one who most likely caused the unfortunate events that happened in her life. She was so focused on him that she didn't notice the yokai with the bladed arms approach from the side and almost cut right through her. Her reflexes, however, prevented such a thing from happening and so she twisted to the side, blocking both arms. They jumped away from each other, both knowing that if they stayed they would have just ended up fighting for dominance that neither wanted to waste energy on. Kuro had the advantage in this fight, knowing the weak points in the yokai's defense from when they last fought, although he seemed to have worked on this. The brunette slid her gaze sideways, wondering if Rikuo could take on this annoyance so she could get to the object of her desires, but saw there were too many yokai attacking both him and Tsurara. They were holding their own just fine, it's just the yokai seemed to double in number every time they killed one of them.

"Your friends can't help you out this time, so I suggest you keep your focus on this fight." Kuro stared at the strange yokai who could turn his arms to blades and saw its face twist into what looked to be a sneer.

"Who said I needed their help? I just wanted to quickly get rid of you since I have something more important to do than kicking your ass again." An angry growl left the monsters mouth, its blades gleaming in the moonlight. It jumped at Kuro again, who went to dodge but the yokai knew which way she would turn and it quickly reached its arm out to the right, scratching her leg. She looked down at the scarlet line on her pale thigh, watching as the blood trickled down to her calf. She turned her attention back to the yokai, her anger fading to nothing, her face that of an emotionless mask. A shiver of fear ran through the creature, and it wondered why the air around him suddenly seemed chillier. It ignored it though, focusing on the task its master assigned it. It moved forward again, ready to land another blow to the girl when she suddenly vanished. It stopped, the fear increasing as its vision started blurring.

It didn't know what was happening, didn't know that it was letting the fear take control of it and let that be its downfall. The creature turned around, expecting the brunette to try and sneak up on him, but she wasn't there. Its head went from left to right, trying to figure out where the girl would be when it felt pain sear through its gut. There was something warm and sticky sliding down its abdomen, the pain increasing with each breath the yokai took in. The yokai's vision started returning and the first thing it noticed was the sword protruding from its stomach, blood coating it and dripping onto the ground. It coughed once, and the pain increased, causing him to cough harder and continuously.

"That's what happens when you become afraid of something." Kuro was standing behind the yokai, holding tight to her sword as she shoved it further into the creature's body. It hissed in pain as she quickly pulled the blade out and swing it sideways to get rid of some of the blood clinging to it, and continued on to say, "Now be a good little monster and move out of my way before I make your death even more painful."

When the yokai made no move to attack Kuro once again charged towards the mystery man, prepared for a gruesome battle. She was only a few feet away, questioning why the man had not moved even an inch, when out of nowhere she was forced backwards, hurtling through the air and landing heavily on the ground. The breath was knocked out of her and she struggled to get up to quickly defend herself if need be. She turned her head to gather her bearings and she noticed that there was a group of yokai surrounding her, looking at her with confusion. She looked to her left, seeing a yuki-onna blinking at her and Rikuo who had one eyebrow raised at the brunette.

"Oh shut up." She mumbled as she stood out and did a mental check to make sure there were no broken bones.

"I didn't say anything." Rikuo said, his lips twitching. Kuro just rolled her eyes went to leave the small group but Rikuo grabbed a hold of her arm. She turned towards him to see what he wanted but his focus was on Tsurara.

"Tsurara, can you take care of the rest?" The ice maiden's eyes lit up when her master asked her this. She finally had a chance to show him she wasn't weak and she would not mess up this task he has given her. She nodded firmly and got ready to fight off the rest of the yokai.

"I don't need your shop." Kuro glared at the young man as she said this but he ignored it.

"Obviously you do if you don't even know what's attacking you." He stated and smirked as he saw the girls eyes narrow from him being right. She just relied with a, "Whatever" and they got away from the group while the yokai were still distracted. They stood in front of the man, both trying to figure out how they were going to get close enough to at least injure him without being thrown away from some invisible thing.

"I say we just attack simultaneously and see what happens." Rikuo shook his head at Kuro's recklessness but knew that they didn't have time to stand around and think of something.

He raised his sword, letting the brunette next to him know that he was ready when she was. She nodded at the crimson eyed boy and they both ran forward, Rikuo on the left and Kuro on the right. Kuro jumped in the air to distract the man while Rikuo tried to attack from the ground. They were oh so close to landing some kind of blow and yet they were thrown backwards. Kuro crashed into a wall while Rikuo used the opportunity to right himself and land on his feet. He turned his head to make sure his brown haired companion was all right and became alarmed when he saw her struggling to breath. She had her hands clutching at something over her throat, something that couldn't be seen, and Rikuo immediately went to help her. He was once again flung away while Kuro was lifted into the air. Rikuo watched in horror as she was suddenly falling to the ground, and quickly. He tried again to go to her and keep her from ending up with broken bones and any other type of serious injury but he didn't make it. She crashed to the ground and bits of cement and dirt flew everywhere, a cloud of dust rising up into the air. Rikuo kept running to her but then something grabbed a hold of him and held him at bay. The dust soon cleared and the young 1/4 yokai continued to watch as the man walked closer to the barely conscious Kuro and stood menacingly above her.

* * *

><p><strong>(Mystery P.O.V)<strong>

I sat there for who knows how long, holding myself back from rushing to her side. I watched as she walked along with the two humans and the yokai, silently brewing over something. My gaze never left her even as she went backwards, landing with a thud in confusion. I grit my teeth as I saw _him _of all people, or yokai, show up out of nowhere with his stupid trench coat and hat, looking all mysterious. He was one of those enemies that just got under your skin so easily he could make you fall for any trap. My orange haired companion held my arm tightly as I was about to leave our hiding spot after seeing her get hurt by the double bladed yokai. I knew how she reacted to injuries she received from others and it was something you didn't want to experience.

"I say we just attack simultaneously and see what happens." I was surprised that she of all people was willingly fighting alongside someone who wasn't me. I felt a spark of jealousy ignite in me and I quickly shoved it away, knowing she didn't remember me anyways.

"Stop moving, you'll blow our cover." I glared at the purple haired girl on my right wondering how the two girls beside me could sit still and watch her get hurt.

"We don't like this anymore than you do but we have to let her do this on her own. We were told not to interfere and you know we can't defy her orders." I just sat there, annoyed with both girls. I wanted to desperately go to her side and protect her, fight with her like before.

I heard a crash, which drew my attention back to the fight, and saw her pressed up against a wall, struggling to breath. I forced myself to sit still and hope that the yokai that was part human could help her out. I knew he was the grandson of the Nura clan and was supposedly strong, but I would have to see it to believe it. He was close to her but was forced backwards again as she went in the air. I felt my heart stop beating and everything slowed as she fell, gravity pulling her faster towards the ground where she connected with it. Dust went up and the Nura boy was held back. Time sped up and my heart started beating again as I saw _him _walk over to her, looking down with a smug smile. There was a slight twitch in his hand and I could feel my blood pumping faster, fear taking a slight hold of me. I knew I should just sit there, watching and not doing anything. Those were our orders after all, but I couldn't. I couldn't just do nothing as she got hurt and I didn't even try to stop it. So I broke those orders and left our hiding spot in the woods, praying I could make it in time.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuro's POV)<strong>

I couldn't breathe, and I knew this time it wasn't because there was some invisible hand squeezing my throat. As I hit the ground, breaking through the concrete and dirt, I could feel my ribs cracking and maybe a few bones too. My vision swam, and I coughed violently which only brought more pain. I could hear his footsteps getting closer and I reached out for my sword, realizing I must have let it go when I was thrown into the wall. A shadow was cast over me, a figure blocking the moons light as he loomed over me. I looked up into his face and saw a smug smile, but what surprised me was that it was laced with sadness. His hand twitched at his side and I don't know how, but I knew that meant I was going to die. I couldn't move and I could feel myself losing the battle to stay awake. I couldn't die, not here, not today. Not when I still have so much to do.

_If you want to live so badly I'll lend you my power. _The voice was back, the one that sounded menacing compared to Hime's quiet one.

_Don't listen to it! _That time Hime's voice echoed through my mind, and I didn't know what was happening.

_You said it yourself; you still have a lot to do. Let me help you to find the answers you're looking for. All I ask is that you do one small thing for me. _The voice that didn't belong to the pink eyed girl I knew spoke to me again, and its offer was tempting. I would do anything to continue living and figure out why my life is how it is.

I was about to answer the voice, to ask what I had to do, when a soft thud sounded to my right. I turned my head, thankful my spine wasn't that injured, and saw a tall figure through the blue in my vision. I blinked a couple times, trying to see the person better.

"Well look who finally showed up. I was wondering why you weren't following your master around like the lost puppies you are." I looked back to the mystery man and saw he stepped back a few steps, his shoulders less tense almost as if he was...relieved. A growl came from where the newcomer was standing and then rustling as two sets of footsteps came barreling out of who knows where. I couldn't comprehend what was happening, I was just trying to keep myself from passing out.

"Get away from her." The voice was deep and definitely male. I knew that voice from somewhere, and I knew it so well, but I didn't know where.

"It seems I'm outnumbered so I guess I'll take my leave." I was about to protest to the man in the trench coat leaving, but I knew I couldn't fight him in my current condition. There was a thud as he turned and disappeared, and Rikuo came into view just then. He looked as if he was debating with himself on if he should peruse the man or stay and help. He turned his attention to the guy standing to my right, and then looked at me. He sheathed his sword, having made his decision to stay, and went to go to my side.

"Kuro!" The high pitched voice belonged to Tsurara, who was most likely running over here.

"I've got her." The same deep voice said, coming closer to me. I could resist him because I was too weak and let him wrap his arms around my shoulders and the back of my knees. He lifted me up and the first thing I noticed, the only thing I could see at this point, was the blazing emerald of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>I posted this chapter along with chapter 9 because I had problems with chapter 9 and I didn't want to keep everyone waiting. I don't have much to say so I hope you look forward to the next chapter!<strong>

**R&R**


	12. Chapter 12:

*****IMPORTANT*** So some of you may be wondering why there are 12 chapters, but the chapter before this is one you've already read. Well I replaced chapter 10 with something new entirely and made chapter 10 the new chapter 11. It may be really confusing, but this wont happen again so just go with it this once. Also, some of you may not want to read the new chapter 10 but I recommend you do, especially RikuoXTsurara fans.**

**R&R**

**I don't own Nura no Mago **

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

Rikuo watched as the newcomer held an unconscious Kuro close to his chest. His two companions that rushed out of the woods behind him quickly ran over to them, Tsurara doing the same thing. The young man around the Nura here's age stared at the brunette with a strange gaze, squeezing her gently against him.

"Is she OK?" One of the two girls asked worriedly.

"Yea, just unconscious." The emerald eyed guy answered.

"Who are you?" Rikuo wasn't going to allow someone he didn't know to get close to one of his friends.

The young man stared into Rikuo's crimson eyes, his own eyes shining with some unknown emotion. "My name is Wolf. I am a friend of this girl and so are the two standing next to me." He gestured to the two girls beside him.

Rikuo looked the boy from head to toe and back again, unsure of what to think of him. He believed the young man from the caring look he gave Kuro and the way he spoke to the Nura heir. His tone was steady and he was sure of himself.

Rikuo looked to Tsurara, debating on how to handle this situation. He had to return Kana to her home, but it seemed like the three newly arrived people wouldn't leave Kuro's side. He sighed in frustration, hating how the night turned out to hold more complications. That meant more questions that would gnaw away at the brunette and hold her hostage until they could be cleared. It seemed unlikely that those questions would ever go away, like Kuro would be weighed down her whole life with her unknown past.

"Tsurara." The yuki-onna's head snapped up towards her master as he called her name." Take these three back with you to the house and show them to Kuro's room. Make sure she is alright and then take them to the old man. Wait for me to get back before questioning them." Rikuo ordered her.

"Are you sure, waka?" the ice maiden asked, worry in her eyes as she glanced at the three unknown people.

"If they try anything, take them out, but besides that, yes I'm sure." There was an intense look on the 1/4 yokai's face, showing he was serious.

Tsurara nodded her head in understanding and the young heir watched as the group of five disappeared from sight. He walked over to his human friend who still lay unconscious against the stone wall, and picked her up. He quickly made his way to Kana's home and snuck into her bedroom window, laying her down gently on her bed and pulled the covers up. Before he did that though, he scanned her body to make sure there were no injuries marring her skin. Rikuo leaped out the window, quietly closing it and running home. It wasn't long until he saw the gates and rushed past them, almost colliding with his most trusted aid.

"Waka!" Tsurara shouted, surprised at the sudden appearance of her master.

"Is Kuro OK?" Was the first question out of the young yokai's mouth.

"She's fine and in her room sleeping. The other three are waiting with Nurarihyon-sama." The yuki-onna answered.

The two made their way to Nurarihyon's office as fast as they could. When they reached their destination Rikuo slid open the door and his eyes immediately went to the three strangers. He didn't get a good look at them when they were out in the street because it was too dark, and his mind was still focused on the mysterious man who got away. He first noticed the girl who had hair that was a dark purple, her eyes a brighter shade of it. She wore a yukata that matched her hair and had what looked like silver fog. His attention traveled to the girl next to her who had flaming orange hair with yellow streaks. Her eyes were also a bright orange that seemed to flash red when she looked back at Rikuo. She wore an orange yukata with swirls of red and yellow. Last, but not least, was the young man with emerald eyes. His hair was similar to that of silver, but it was hard to tell if it was just the light shining down on him or not. Rikuo didn't see it before but these three were yokai from the aura they emitted.

"So I guess we should introduce ourselves since this one here," the orange haired girl pointed to the guy beside her, "was too rude to."

The emerald eyes boy gave his friend a dry look and said, "it wasn't because I'm rude. I just wanted to make sure Kuro-sama was OK."

"Kuro-_sama_?" Tsurara was the first one of the Nura clan to speak, surprised by what he said.

"Who are you?" Everyone looked towards Rikuo, his question directed to the three strangers.

The three gave each other wary looks, seemingly trying to decide what to do. It was the purple haired girl who spoke, but she was talking to the one who called himself Wolf. "Well it's up to you if you want to tell them or not."

He raised an eyebrow, giving her a questioning look. "Why me?" He asked.

"'Cause you're the second in command here." The orange haired girl replied.

"No I'm not." Wolf denied.

"Yes, you so are. She always leaves you in charge when she's gone. Besides you're more responsible than the two of us." The purple haired girl looked down at her nails as she said this, acting like she didn't really care.

There was a long, drawn out sigh as the three Nura's watched the exchange in slight amusement. "Fine." Wolf mumbled, annoyed he was the one left to explain _everything_.

He lifted his head to stare at Rikuo and began telling their story. "As you already know my name is Wolf. The orange haired girl is Kasai and the other one is Lyla. The three of us are friends of Kuro-sama. We knew her since we were children because we were meant to protect her. A few months ago she disappeared and we've been trying to find her ever since by tracking the deaths of the yokai serving under the mysterious man. It led is to here where we are now."

"What were you meant to protect her from?" Nurarihyon asked, a strange look in his eyes.

"Anything really. We come from families that have served Kuro-sama's own family." Wolf answered.

It was Tsurara's turn to speak as she said, "So you're part of her Hyakki Yako."

"No." Lyla replied bitterly. Kasai looked at her sadly as Wolf decided to intervene.

"Kuro-sama isn't a yokai, and neither were her parents."

"Then what is she?" Rikuo asked.

"She's human, for the most part. We're not sure what else she is but we know it's not yokai." Wolf looked down, avoiding all eye contact sadness flashed through his eyes as he said this. He was remembering something from the past that the other two noticed, and also quieted down.

"Do you know anything about her memory loss?" Rikuo decided to steer the conversation in another direction, seeing as that was a touchy subject.

"No. Besides the fact that this is the second time it's happened. We don't know how she lost her memories this time." Kasai answered.

Silence spread throughout the room, eyes drifting, each within their own minds. A lot has happened these past days and everyone needed some time to think things through. Rikuo had many more questions to ask, and yet every time one was answered, more questions popped up. It was starting to get tiring and soon everyone would feel the effects of all this, and it wouldn't be a positive thing.

"Well it's late and we should get going" Kasai said as the three friends stood up.

"No need. You can stay here tonight. Tsurara, please prepare rooms for these three." It was Nurarihyon who spoke, surprising his grandson.

Tsurara nodded and told the three to follow her, which they did. Rikuo only gave his grandfather a suspicious glance before saying goodnight and heading to his own room. The Supreme Commander sat in his office, smoking his pipe while deep in thought. He chuckled silently to himself, his mind wandering to a day many years ago where he met a certain woman and her husband. His smile stayed as he thought of the ones surrounding her, thinking how similar she lived to the brunette that found her way here.

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuro's P.O.V)<strong>

_"What are you doing out here, Kuro-sama?" The young girl didn't need to turn around to see who it was. She knew the person quite well, having heard their voice her whole life. _

_"I wanted to be alone." She answered, seeing the person stop next to her from the corner of her eye. _

_"Why?" He asked. She just shrugged her shoulders, refusing to make eye contact with him. The girl didn't want her friend to see the truth in her eyes, didn't want him to know the dark thoughts that went on in her head. _

_"You can tell me." The boy said. _

_"I know, but I don't want to." Long strands of brown hair blew lightly in the wind, hiding her face from the person next to her. _

_"You don't have to shoulder everything by yourself." He hated seeing her like this, in her own terrible world. She had days like these, where she shut herself out from the world, from her friends. _

_She finally turned to him, her grey eyes empty and hollow. She stared at the 10 year old before her, hating how he knew everything about her, knew what buttons to push to get a honest reaction out of her. She opened her mouth, ready to lie to him if it got her to finally be left alone for once, but was cut off by loud voices behind the two. _

_"Take that back!" A high pitched voice shouted. The two friends turned around, not surprised to see their friends arguing. _

_"Nope." The purple haired girl said, popping the p as she did. _

_"What are the two of you fighting about now?" The silver haired boy asked the two girls. _

_They just looked at each other, one with a small smirk and the other with a pout on their faces. The purple haired girl who was smirking simply replied with a, "Nothing", as the orange haired girl mumbled the same thing. _

_Violet eyes traveled over to the two who stood side by side, her smirk never leaving her face as she said, "So I see the doggy found his master. Aren't you a good boy?"_

_The boy sighed in irritation and replied. "I'm not a dog."_

_"Your name says otherwise." The same girl said. _

_"You keep making fun of my name but you won't get a reaction out of me." _

_"But wouldn't you want to change your name _because _I keep making fun of you?" The violet eyed girl was truly curious about this, wondering why he kept such a name. _

_"My name is something I would never change." He replied, his tone serious. The girl was surprised, not knowing why it was something so important. _

_The orange haired girl decided to change topics, not liking where this was headed. "Well! We found what we were looking for so let's get going. Lunch is ready and I'm starving so come on." She clapped her hands, a smile stretched across her face. She was never one to be down for too long, always happy and energetic. _

_The three who have been searching for their brunette haired friend started their journey back to the house. The brunette stole a quick glance to the lake behind her, the one she was staring down into only a few short minutes ago. A sad smile crossed her face as she turned and quickly caught up to her friends, leaving her negative thoughts behind for another day. _

I slowly blinked, the dream still fresh in my mind. Light filtered down through the open window, signaling it was well past morning. I shut my eyes, exhaustion coursing through me. I wanted to sleep longer, and that's what I planned on doing. Until the whispering started. I turned on my side, hoping it was just a few yokai that were passing by. After a few minutes I realized that whoever was holding a very heated conversation was right outside my door, and I groaned in annoyance as a third voice joined in.

"What are the two of you doing? You know Kuro is sleeping in there and you could be disturbing her rest." It was Tsurara who spoke, her high pitched voice evident through the shoji doors.

There were a few minutes of silence until the sounds of footsteps were heard and another voice spoke up, this one belonging to Rikuo. "What's going on?"

"I found these two standing in front of the door arguing." Tsurara explained.

"Why are you two here?" A third voice joined in, one deeper than Rikuo's and familiar.

I stood up, tired of the noises when all I wanted to do was sleep. I walked over to the doors, slamming them open. My hands were still resting in the doorway as my head stayed down, my eyes closed to prevent the sudden bright lights to worsen my headache. "Will all of you just _shut up_!" I grit through my teeth, finally lifting my head to look at the offenders.

My brain slowly processed the scene before me, focusing in on three faces in particular. The three faces were the ones from my dream, although older, and I thought how stupid could I have been to not realize my dream was actually a memory. They weren't figments of my imagination, but people from the past I didn't know. I could feel the familiarity about them and I had the urge to give a smile, something I haven't done in what felt like ages. The words that came out of my mouth just then were that of a defense mechanism, and not how I wanted to say them.

"Who the hell are you?" Instead of the shocked expressions I expected, I instead got three similar smiles.

"Nice to see you too." The purple haired girl said, one of her dark eyebrows raised.

The orange haired girl giggled, not saying anything at all which I found surprising. The last person who still had his small smile on his face, walked over to me. I looked into his emerald eyes, their vibrancy searing themselves into my mind. He opened his mouth, and as he spoke, I could tell he was the unknown third person that spoke before.

"If you don't remember, my names Wolf."

"What kind of name is _Wolf_?" I asked, my own abrasiveness causing me to flinch slightly.

_Something I would never change, _rang through my mind, and I knew I should hear those words in the next few seconds, but nothing came. The boy just smiled at me, still, as his gaze softened. He shrugged his shoulders, moving back to allow the two girls to come into view.

"I'm Lyla." The violet eyes girl said.

"And I'm Kasai." Kasai clasped her hands behind her back, rocking forward on her feet. She looked as if she wanted to jump me, but was holding herself back, which I was grateful for.

"We're friends of yours." Wolf spoke again, and I turned to him, curious. He saw this and continued on with speaking.

"I guess you want me to tell you everything." He stated, already knowing the answer to that. I nodded my head anyways, signaling him to go on.

"I think we should move away from here and find somewhere more comfortable to talk." Rikuo interjected and all of us silently agreed he was right.

I was anxious to hear what the three people who claimed to be my friends had to say. They could hold so much information about me, and I some of the weight holding me down could finally disappear. The excitement bubbled within me as my hand twitched, and I had to school my breathing so I wouldn't show what I was feeling. It did nothing to help with the strong, fast beating of my heart, though.

We followed him, Tsurara by his side in the front with me behind them and my three 'friends' bringing up the rear. We ended up outside, by the Sakura tree. Rikuo leaned against it, the yuki-onna never leaving him, while I stood in front of the pond. Lyla and Kasai stood next to each other, behind Wolf, and I guessed he was the one in charge. I stared down at the pond, into its calm waters with the light from the sun giving it a bright sheen. I would have stood there like that all day had Wolf not spoken at that point.

"The four of us came from the same village, hidden at the base of a mountain. Lyla, Kasai, and I were the ones who protected you from anyone or anything that wanted to hurt you. Your parents were like the leaders of the village, a village full of yokai."

I abruptly cut him off, the question coming forth from my mouth before I could stop it. "My parents?" Wolf seemed to have understood what I meant by the two worded question, and answered it.

"Yes, your parents were kind people who were looked upon for certain advice because they were strong and the best fighters I have ever seen. Soon enough everyone came to them for help and guidance." I tried hard to see the faces that belonged to the ones that took care of me when I was younger. I wondered what type of people they were, and if they at least cared for me. I nodded my head and let Wolf continue on with explaining.

"The yokai lived there because it was a peaceful place, one devoid of fights and danger, and all because of your parents. Nothing happened there, and I didn't see why we had to protect you at the time, but that changed when a group of men came looking for you. The three of us didn't understand what was happening and we had orders to take you away to a safe place, which is what we did. A lot of stuff happened in between that, but I'm not sure what."

I interrupted again, not feeling sorry about it at all. "You have no idea what happened?" There was so much missing, so much I need to know about that night.

Wolf looked down, a frown appearing on hi face as he looked deep in thought. His head tilted upwards as he continued to gaze at me. "Sorry, but I can't tell you what happened. The three of us were sent to find you, and by the time we got to you the village was burning and most of the villagers were...dead." I can't deny that I was slightly saddened at this. I knew it wasn't going to be that easy to get all the answers I wanted, but I did deserve a break for once.

The emerald eyed boy once again continued with what he was saying before I interrupted. "We stayed with a friend of yours that lived outside the village with his parents until you wanted to go and find answers as to what happened and why you couldn't remember anything. We came along with you, and years later we found a clue, but you disappeared before we could do anything about it. We've been searching for you for months and this is where we found you, with a powerful yakuza yokai clan." I slowly soaked this information in, wanting to fully understand all of it. I looked up at Wolf, many emotions trying to break free within me but I held them back, wanting to begin my questioning.

"You said you found a clue. What exactly was it?" I thought that if I knew what it was, I could begin my search there and hope _something _comes out of it.

Kasai jumped up from behind Wolf, wanting to get some words in. "We're not really sure yet. You were the one who mentioned finding a lead but you never said what it was exactly."

I wanted to sigh in frustration, hating how I knew all the answers but I couldn't remember anything. It made me want to yell out and pull my hair, maybe slice some unsuspecting yokai that didn't know what was coming to it. I reeled the annoyance I was feeling in, grinding my teeth to keep that yell in. I decided that I had time to know all about my last later, but I wanted to ask the one question that has been nagging at me for some time.

I looked straight at Wolf, a small amount of hope floating around in me as I asked, "Do you know any way to get my memories back?"

There was silence, the friends I couldn't remember having a conversation with their eyes. There was uncertainty, hesitance, and I was ready to use any means necessary if they knew something. It felt like hours had gone by when Wolf finally opened his mouth, looking at me strangely.

"There is someone who might be able to help."


	13. Chapter 13: Wakey Wakey

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

It was a chilly day, clouds obscuring the sun and its warmth. The sky was a light grey, letting everyone know that the calm of fall would soon turn to the harshness of winter. The cool winds blowing outside didn't affect the group of six, though; as they were shielded from it as they sat quietly in the speeding train. A few days had passed since the three yokai claiming to be friends of Kuro had appeared, and it was now Friday. They were currently making their way to a small, unknown village where outside said village resided someone who could potentially help Kuro find her memories. This person was suggested to the brunette and the young heir, along with the yuki-onna. Rikuo simply looked at Kuro, telling her it was her decision to make. She jumped at the chance, and Rikuo said they would make their way to this person at the end of the week, taking into consideration he had school. Now here the six sat three people in a row, silent.

Lyla sat in the end seat, behind a fidgeting yuki-onna. She was deep in thought, as was everyone else. She wasn't in the best of moods, and it was all due to her meeting with her master after a few months of her disappearing. She wasn't the same girl she knew from not too long ago, who could smile freely and wasn't afraid to show her emotions. Well, that girl had emotions, unlike the one that sat diagonal from her. When Lyla looked into her masters eyes a few days ago and saw nothing but emptiness, heard the harshness in her words, she wanted to grab her by the collar and knock some sense into her. That most definitely wasn't the girl who she vowed to protect and match through hell for.

A certain flame haired girl on Lyla's right was thinking something similar. She sat there with a sad look on her features, something unusual for the happy girl. Kasai shivered at the memory of the cold aura rolling of her brunette friend, filling her with dread. She didn't like seeing her friend, the girl who she grew up with, like this. It was different from the girl she knew and loved like a sister. It was something she swore she would protect the girl from and not let it eat her from the inside out.

Emerald eyes burned holes through the back of a certain popular brunette a chair as the young man let his mind wander. His thoughts were centered on the same thing as his companions, his master and friend. He hated seeing how lifeless and dull the once shining grey eyes were when he looked into them for the first time in months. He thought back to the times she smiled just by seeing her friends, and now all they got was a, "who the hell are you". It was unsettling and painful, seeing someone you care about lose themselves to the darkness in them. Wolf knew it was a matter of time before it happened, but he hoped Kuro would at least keep some of her innocence for a few more years. Now it seemed like she would never get it back, like she would sink further and further in the dark abyss that was her messed up life. The emerald eyed boy softened his gaze, allowing himself to think about the past and how he could get the girl sitting in the seat in front of him to smile again.

Tsurara was staring into space, messing with the fraying edges of her scarf. Her leg was bouncing up and down and she nibbled on her lip, wondering when she could get off this train. The silence was uncomfortable and overwhelming, and the yuki-onna briefly wondered how everyone could stand it. Her eyes traveled over to the person next to her, her master. He was sitting there with a serious expression, staring straight ahead with unnerving intensity. A lock of brown hair flew forward from next to Rikuo, and gold eyes tried to see the girl leaning against the window, but to no avail. Tsurara thought about Kuro and how she was handling everything that took place, and will soon happen. She was acting strange lately, the absence of cold glares and harsh words worrying the ice maiden. When the group of three returned from school, the brunette would usually explore the house and act like she wasn't interested in the secrets each hallway held, but for the past few days she just locked herself in her room. There were times she would stay close to Kasai, Lyla, and Wolf, but then she would keep her distance and avoid all contact with them. It was unusual and no one knew what to expect next, like the girl was a ticking time bomb and would soon explode.

Hardened brown eyes were focused forward, staring at the empty rows of seats in front of them. Rikuo didn't let his mind wander to why there was no one else on the train but the six of them, didn't let it stray too far from his current thoughts. He wanted to sift through everything that's happened and find some kind of clue, anything really. He didn't know what exactly he was looking for, he just wanted to know why the girl on his right turned out the way she did. He thought maybe it had to do with losing her village, her family, but then he remembered what Wolf said to him last night. The words he said floated innocently through his mind, wreaking havoc on his thoughts. The young heir closed his eyes and laid his head against the seat, feeling the cool night air again, seeing the moon that was shaded by darkness.

_The nights were getting colder, the air more brittle as Rikuo stepped out onto the grassy yard. He made his way towards the Sakura tree and jumped up to his favorite branch. Tonight he just wanted to stare up at the moon and let himself some peace. Things were getting hectic and confusing at times, but the young man was determined to see this through, to help out the brunette girl with the cold personality. The wind picked up around him, but the Sakura petals that were only 10 feet away from him were still gliding softly to the ground which was beyond odd. Rikuo expected an enemy yokai to attack him from the shadows, but only heard soft footsteps behind him. He turned ever so slightly in the direction the sound was coming from and saw a flash of emerald. _

_"Can we talk?" Rikuo lifted an eyebrow at the silver haired boy and the wind died down. The young heir leaped off his branch and landed gracefully next to Wolf. _

_"About what?" Rikuo asked. _

_Wolf kept his eyes to the ground, an uncertain look crossing his face. He didn't know if he should say anything, but he needed to get whatever was bothering him off his chest. So he looked into crimson eyes and asked, "About Kuro-sama. I wanted to know if anything happened to her while she was here." _

_"You'll have to be specific about that because a lot has happened since she's gotten here." Rikuo replied. _

_Emerald eyes tried to desperately stay locked onto crimson ones, but it was getting difficult. Wolf didn't feel comfortable talking about his friend when she wasn't there, especially when it had to do with her past, but he had to know why she was so different. _

_"When she was young," Wolf started, swallowing past the lump in his throat, "She was like any normal child, happy and carefree. You would always see her running around, laughing and so full of energy. It wasn't normal for her to be sad, to not go a day without seeing her smile and how it lit everyone up. Even after the village was destroyed and everything was ripped from her, she continued to smile and bring people up. She slowly started smiling less, but the smile was still there, along with the shine in her once silver eyes. Now, when I looked at her for the first time in only months, she looked so _empty _and alone, like her world already died and she was just waiting for her own end. I wanted to know if something happened while she was here that caused her to become like this."_

_As Wolf finished talking, Rikuo could see a flicker of desperation in his eyes. The silver haired yokai was worried and willing to talk to someone about his master, no matter how loyal he is to her. Rikuo was actually surprised to hear this about the cold hearted brunette he knew, to learn she could smile and be happy, or more likely used to be. She made it seem like things would never get better, only worse and she could never live her life the way she wanted to. _

_The young heir looked at the boy in front of him, giving him an answer he knew wouldn't be the one Wolf was looking for. "She's been like that ever since I met her."_

_Wolf was disappointed, his shoulders sagging ever so slightly. "OK, thanks. That's all I wanted to ask so I think I'll head to bed now." _

_Before Rikuo could say anything to Wolf, the silver haired yokai was already a good distance away, a soft wind left in his place. _

The quarter yokai had trouble seeing the emotionless brunette happy and smiling, but at the same it felt possible. She seemed so emotionless but Rikuo knew that had to be a front, no one can _not _feel any emotion. The girl was just hiding it, shoving it deep down into her heart where she hoped it would never surface. The problem with doing this is when the place she keeps her feelings locked up becomes so full it can't hold anymore, it'll explode. Kuro will end up having all her feelings exploding within her and become over emotional. It wasn't healthy, wasn't safe. All Rikuo had to do to stop this from happening was to show her it was ok to let some emotion out if she didn't want to feel everything. He just didn't know how he was going to do that.

The train ride was coming to an end and the silence was still there. A certain grey eyed girl was trying to keep her mind away from thinking of the three behind her. She was leaning against her hand, which was resting on the windowsill, and had her eyes closed. Images of flowing tree branches and the rippling of water flashed behind her eyelids as she tried to get to the place inside her mind where Hime resided. She failed at this and instead ended up seeing something entirely different. There was darkness surrounding her, threatening to swallow her whole as she stood there in confusion. Fear was starting to creep into her and she tried to remain calm as her heart began pounding harder in her chest. She turned around, hoping to catch a glimpse of _something _in this black abyss, and her prays were answered were answered when she noticed something bright shining in the distance. Kuro ran towards the light, pain forming in her chest as her heart increased its speed and it felt like it would burst forth from her chest any second. After what felt like hours, the brunette finally reached the light and ran into it, ending up somewhere she found worse than the darkness.

There was fire all around, turning houses into a charred mess, and Kuro realized that there the moving mess she saw within the fire were _people. _She could feel the bile rising as she saw the people desperately trying to rid the fire and pain from themselves, but to no avail. Everything was silent for a few seconds as Kuro took all this in, and then it was like someone suddenly turned the volume up and the crackling of the fire could be heard. Not only that but the screams of people resounded throughout the heat soaked night, seeping deep down into Kuro. She wanted to get out of there, wanted to leave this horrid place behind, but something stopped her. That something was the figure slowly walking towards from within the fire, somehow avoiding the flames licking up towards her. All Kuro could make out was the long, black hair blowing everywhere, hiding the girls face so Kuro couldn't see it. The fear increased even further and Kuro turned to run, but found she was trapped. She could feel the panic attack about to happen, and looked behind her to see the girl had gotten closer, a wicked smile the only thing showing through her dark hair.

Before the dream, or whatever it was that Kuro was witnessing, could continue, the screeching of tires and sudden stop of the train jolted said girl awake. She blinked rapidly, trying to dispel the lingering fear and confusion, looking around to make sure no one had seen something was wrong with her. Grabbing her things, Kuro quickly followed the others out of the now cramped train car and out of the train station. Her eyes were trained forward, not taking anything in, not even her companion's words.

"Where to now?" Rikuo had asked.

Kasai noticed Wolf was staring, too lost in his own world, so she was the one to answer. "We'll stay at the inn in this town, seeing as it's late. Tomorrow, we'll make our way to our destination as soon as everyone wakes up."

Tsurara looked at Kasai and asked the question she and Rikuo had wanted to know the answer to. "Where exactly are we going?"

Lyla pointed a finger in front of her as Tsurara followed where it was directed. It was the mountains that loomed behind the town they were in. "Up there."

Lyla received skeptical looks from the yuki-onna and her master, but ignored them as she walked forward. Everyone silently followed her, taking in her sudden bad mood and not questioning it. They walked some time, and Rikuo noticed that the further they went, the older the buildings became. It was strange seeing the concrete and steel beams slowly turn to wooden structures, something from a long ago era. After some time they reached one of the oldest buildings Rikuo had seen and entered. They walked up to the front desk where a teenage girl appeared from behind a doorway on the left.

"Hey guys! I haven't seen you in a while, how are you?" The girl who seemed to be seventeen asked.

"We're fine. How's your grandmother?" Kasai, the ever so kind person, asked in return.

"She's feeling ill today so I'm taking over for her." The girl answered.

"Tell her I hope she feels better." Kasai said as the girl reached a hand out and grabbed something from a drawer. She lifted her hand and dropped two sets of keys on the counter.

"Will do." The girl smiled at everyone, her eyes settling on Kuro. She looked at her in confusion while Kuro gave her a curious glance. "Do I know you?"

Kuro looked her up and down, knowing the answer was yes, but she didn't know how they knew each other. The girl was familiar, but not in a way where Kuro was relieved to see her. It was more like the brunette had to keep her distance, to stay far enough from the girl so the 17 year old wouldn't get hurt. Kuro was about to answer but was cut off by an emerald eyed boy.

"No, she's never been here before." The girl nodded, accepting the answer, but Kuro glared at the boy.

He just turned his head away from the brunette and grabbed one of the keys. Kasai grabbed the other set and they made their way to their respective rooms. The boys would be sharing a room while the four girls had to try and do the same. The rooms were a decent size, so were the bathrooms connected to them. Everyone quickly made their beds and changed, laying down ready for sleep to take them away. It was getting past midnight and they were all exhausted, which is why they quickly fell asleep, all except for Kuro. She was the last to sleep, the reason being she felt uncomfortable laying there in an inn that was placed in a town she felt she knew well, but not in a good way. It nagged at her until finally she closed her eyes and went out like a light, the light from the moon shining down on her, illuminating the person standing outside the window and casting their shadow over the brunette.

* * *

><p>Faces swam through Kuro's mind that night, ones that were filled with hatred and dislike. They glared at her as nasty words that stung the brunette came out of their mouths. It seemed everyone blamed her for something, some even calling her a monster and demon. She even saw the face of the girl she met yesterday, although much younger, and her eyes shone with anger and sadness. She too was one of the ones that called her a monster, and it cut the brunette deeply. Kuro didn't understand where this was all coming from, she just knew that it was more than a dream, it was a memory. She did something to these people, something terrible, and she didn't know what that was. That was the worst part of it all, she couldn't remember what she did to be called a monster and hated so much.<p>

The memory became too much for Kuro as she woke up with a start, sweat dripping down her face. She looked around her, seeing everyone still fast asleep as light slowly crept into the room, blanketing the girls before her. Kuro stood up slowly, stretching her body to relieve her aching joints, and walked into the bathroom. Turning on the faucet, she splashed cold water on her face and dried it off. The brunette turned off the water and looked up into the mirror above the sink, taking in her tired features. Cold, grey eyes stared back at her, red, chapped lips standing out from her pale face. Even her shining brown hair seemed overly dull today, and the brunette hoped no one would question her appearance.

Standing there in the bathroom, looking at the girl reflected back at her, she could see the emotions the mask she usually wore breaking free. It was getting harder to hide everything, to lie to everyone; it was taking a toll on her_. _Kuro wished she could go back to the old days, the days she could remember, where she knew who and what she was, where everything seemed to be _good. _

_But you can't. _

The words rung through her head, standing out above everything else. She wanted to curse herself for thinking such stupid thoughts, for thinking of something that could never happen. This is her life now, and she has to deal with it. It won't get easier, and she had to realize that and accept it, to just try and get through another day and hope that the memories will come back to her over time. That's what she should do, what she will try hard to accomplish.

Kuro went to go leave the bathroom, but something about her reflection stopped her. There was something swirling above her head in the mirror, so she leaned closer to get a better look at it. There was a sudden gush of air and the swirling object grew larger to take up the whole mirror. The mirror looked like someone poured black paint over it, covering every inch. Kuro realized, in horror, that the swirling blackness was _hair. _Fear gripped tightly to the brunette, threatening to crush her as she continued to stare at the black mess with widened eyes. There was a flash of red, and that's when she couldn't take it anymore as her knees buckled, causing her to lurch forward and grab onto the edge of the sink, her head hanging down. Her hair obscured her vision so she couldn't see the mirror, to her relief. Hard puffs of breath escaped past her lips, her knuckles turning white when she tightened her hold on the sink. After a few minutes of gathering herself, and enough courage, Kuro tentatively lifted her head, peaking through her disheveled hair to see herself peering back at her. She let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding and stood up straight, composing herself. Cold, grey eyes stared back at her again, except this time there was nothing there, just the emotionless mask.

She took quiet steps out of the bathroom, not wanting to wake anyone up, and walked over to the window. The brunette stared out at the slowly rising sun, its light pushing away the darkness of night. Black turned to purple, which then changed to blue, growing lighter each passing minute. Kuro continued to watch the sky and its changing beauty, her mind devoid of all thoughts. It was peaceful, especially after what just transpired, but it's not something the girl could find herself to enjoy. There was something missing, something she needed to finally be able to relax. She didn't know what that something was, which seemed to be the major problem with everything.

_Maybe it's the big chunk of my life that's missing. _She thought bitterly, sarcastically.

There was a noise behind her, and a quiet voice had called out to the brunette. "Hime-sama?"

Kuro turned her head slightly to see the orange of Kasai's hair. It was a mess, yellow and orange strands flying all over the place.

The brunette didn't answer, hating how the girl called out to her. She asked why the orange haired girl, along with Lyla, had called her that a few days ago, and not Kuro-sama like Wolf. She didn't even like the sama at the end, it was way too formal for her. The overly happy girl's reply was simple, and yet it was enough for Kuro.

_"Because that's what we've always called you." _

"Are you OK? Why are you up so early?" Orange eyes that flashed red looked up at the brunette with worry.

"I'm fine. This is the time I usually wake up." Kuro answered, turning her attention back to outside.

"That's weird." Kasai mumbled to herself, but the brunette heard it and chose to ignore it.

There was rustling behind her as Kasai got up and headed to the bathroom. A few minutes later she came out, fully dressed, and walked over to where Lyla was sleeping. She bent over and shook the violet eyed girl gently saying, "Wakey wakey."

Kuro wanted to laugh at her choice if words but refrained from doing so. Instead, she listened as a sleepy voice responded with, "I'm up, I'm up."

There was even more rustling and soon enough, the yuki-onna woke up. The three flitted about the room, getting things ready and packing up, while Kuro just stood by the window in her own little world. She was snapped back to reality when Kasai walked over and looked at Kuro with innocent eyes.

"Can you please go over and wake Wolf up? Knowing him, he's still sleeping and will never wake up in time for us to go." Her eyes were pleading and her lips were slightly pouting. "Please."

Kuro sighed in annoyance, but complied and left the room, knocking on the door opposite of the one she just exited. There was shuffling from the otherwise and a tired Rikuo opened the door holding a toothbrush in one hand.

"Good morning, Kuro." It amazed the girl on how the yokai in front of her could be so happy in the morning.

"Hey. Kasai wanted me to wake Wolf." Was all Kuro said as she pushed past the tired but energy filled brunette boy, walking to the bundle of blankets next to a neatly folded bed.

She stood there, contemplating how she was going to do this. Kuro tried to remember if something like this has happened before, or if there was a certain method to waking the emerald eyed yokai. She could feel a memory trying to emerge, but it was difficult trying to get it to break through the gaze in her mind. She closed her eyes and took in a deep breath, opening them a second later with a solution in mind. Kuro grabbed the edge of the bed, putting her strength into what she was about to do. Rikuo gave her a suspicious look but she just shook her head at him and counted to three silently. As she breathed out the number three, she quickly pulled up the bed, effectively flipping the boy over. He sat forward in the blink of an eye, a bewildered look on his face.

"What the hell!?" Wolf shouted, his yell soon followed by a chorus of laughter.

He looked out into the hallway seeing three girls giggling at him and noticed Rikuo was trying to hold back his own fit of laughter. His attention was pulled towards his master who stood above him, biting her lip tightly, trying not to let the smile show. After a few seconds of composing himself and trying not to let his own smile show at her sudden change from emotionless to whatever this was, he stood up.

"You know there are better ways of waking a person up, right?" Wolf asked as he playfully glared at his friend.

"Yea but I knew any normal method wouldn't work on you." She replied, trying to hide the twitch in her lips.

Kuro made her way out of the room, calling over behind her shoulder, "Now that I'm done what I came in here to do, I better get changed."

* * *

><p>It was less windy that day and the sun shone through the dwindling stormy clouds. After the group of six had left the inn, they took a bus up the mountains. The driver of the bus refused to go any farther than a few miles out of town and in the dark forests, the easy road leading up not making a difference to him. He was one of the many humans of the town below that believed in the demons of the forest, and of the village that once stood gloriously at the top. There were tales of the now burned down village, ones where it was told of a beautiful angel who fell to darkness, slaughtering the people who worshiped her and fled to the woods, where she resided today. Parents warned their children, telling them the now turned monster would take them away forever if they ventured anywhere near the forest. The children stayed away of course, although a few brave ones had rebelled and went in anyway, never to be seen again.<p>

The six stood at the side of the road, watching as the bus drove down the mountains, a cloud of dust rising from behind it. The vehicle disappeared from sight, leaving the group to fend for themselves. Lyla, Wolf, and Kasai weren't surprised about the driver's behavior, knowing that no human would pass this point. There was a river that ended near where they stood, and its said the monster of the forest would never step foot over the watery surface. The other three stood in confusion, wondering what was going on, but not getting any answers.

Tsurara looked down the road again, and then looked up at the three who knew where they were going. "What do we do now?" She asked.

Lyla was the one to answer, turning to her right where the road led up. "Now we walk."

It took them a while to reach the halfway point, the sun ready to let the moon take over. It was still in the sky, although an orange tint was showing. The six quietly stood at a fork in the road, resting briefly. They were meant to go to the right, but something about the grass covered road to the left caught Kuro's attention. She looked at the roots rising forth from the ground, vines climbing over them. It was like she had a string attached to her and someone was trying to pull her towards the overgrown shrubbery, and to wherever the road led to. She wanted to comply and allow herself to go, but at the same time there was something rooting her to her spot, not letting her go.

A hand brushed along her arm, causing her gaze to snap towards emerald eyes. "Come on. We better get a move on if we want to get there by the time night falls."

The brunette nodded her head in understanding, and everyone continued walking. By the time the sun started to fade, they finally reached their destination. Three pairs of eyes looked curiously at the large house standing in front of them, something similar to the Nura mansion, although smaller. As soon as everyone took their first step past the open gates, the front doors slid open loudly, a light voice carrying through them.

"Welcome back."

Kuro's head snapped up, her heart constricting when she heard those words. She had to hold back the smile that threatened to show itself, as well as preventing the words _I'm back _to leave her mouth. It seemed so natural to do so; Kuro had no doubt in her mind that she was once extremely close with this person. The way his blond hair shined in the light and how his eyes twinkled mischievously brought flashes of a younger version of this boy to the front of her mind, and it was pleasant.

"It's been a while, Kurohime." The blond boy said, a small smile on his face.

"Yea, I've been getting that a lot." Was the brunette replied with.

"Well, come in. I have tea for all of us and the rooms are set for you so you don't have to go down the mountain in the dark." The boy turned around, leading the way into his home.

Everyone followed him, Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kuro taking in their surroundings. When they passed through the front doors, they couldn't help but look around at all the beautiful artwork hanging on the walls. They were mostly scenic pieces, but there were a few of the boy and what appeared to be his parents. Kuro was surprised to see one of her, Wolf, Kasai, Lyla, and the blond. It took her breath away with how beautifully painted it was, how it captured everything about them. You could even see the happiness in Kasai's eyes, the 'I don't care' attitude of Lyla, the way Wolf looked older than he should be, and how the blue eyed boy gave off the feeling that he knew everything. Kuro skimmed her fingers over the younger version of her, wanting to reach in and lay a comforting hand on the girls shoulder. It was hard to miss the sadness swirling in her eyes, the weight of the world resting on her slumped shoulders. Her smile was just another lie, another mask a part of her collection.

"Are you coming?" The voice filled with warmth drifted over to her, the blond haired boy standing in the doorway behind her with a sad smile.

The brunette nodded her head, following the boy into the spacious room. It was practically empty, just a few cushions for everyone to sit on and steaming cups of tea in front of them. There were large doors that were open to show the back of the house, a large expanse of green filling it up. Kuro sat down next to Rikuo, on his right, Wolf sitting in the open space next to her. Everyone was resting comfortably, waiting for someone to start talking. Tsurara, with her curiosity spurring her on, was the one to break the silence.

"So, who are you?" She asked the blond haired, blue eyes boy.

Kuro first wondered that when she saw the boy and something started forming in her mind. It was a memory of the boy, she guessed that much, and she could hear the whispering of voices. There was a name being called in the distance, and Kuro tried hard to hear what it was. It seemed impossible to hear it over the numerous voices that grew louder and louder every passing second. The boy glanced over at her, the look in his eyes a knowing one, almost as if he knew Kuro was trying to remember his name. It was the small smile and little mod of his head that cleared the voices, one ringing out clearly.

"Aiki." Five pairs of shocked eyes looked at the brunette, three of those five were more of a happier kind of surprised.

Kasai had a huge smile on her face as she asked, "Are you starting to remember?"

"Not really." Cold, grey eyes stared unflinchingly into red orange eyes.

There was a clapping sound and everyone turned their attention back to Aiki. "Well that doesn't fully answer your question, Tsurara-san. I'm a friend of Kurohime and these three," he said, pointing to Wolf, Lyla, and Kasai.

Rikuo took in the boy in front of him, not sure what to think. "Are you human?"

"Yes, I am. I know it surprising that someone like Kurohime would actually have a human friend, much less any type of friend." Aiki answered with a teasing smile, expecting more questions to be fired his way.

The brunette glared at him, but let it go...for now. "You know, you can call me Kuro." She said instead.

"I know." That smile never left the blonds face, and it brought something from the past to resurface.

_"I'll get you to call me Kuro one of these days!" A young child yelled to her friend, dead set on hearing her nickname coming from his mouth. _

_"Why do you want me to call you that so badly?" A blond haired, blue eyes little boy asked the girl. _

_"Because then you'll finally accept me."_

_A small, genuine smile stretched his lips wide. "It's a deal."_

She chose to ignore this small flashback, instead focusing on what they came here to do. "Do you know how I can get my memories back?" Kuro stared into blue eyes with hope, waiting for the disappointment to come like it has done before.

There was a pause, and it felt like someone had sucked the air out of the room. Silence hung tightly to everyone, the tension growing with it. Everyone had already guessed the answer, knowing that finding the brunette's memories would be more difficult than just walking up a mountain and asking someone to return them to her.

"I might," excitement built up within Kuro, only for her to be quickly deflated, "but it most likely won't work."

"I'm willing to take anything you have to offer." Determination shined in grey eyes, a flash of Kuro's old self showing through.

"If you're one hundred percent positive you want to do this, and then come see me at the end of the month." Aiki said, not going into what exactly Kuro had to do to finally remember her past.

The brunette nodded her head, feeling like electricity was running through her body. She was surprised she was actually sitting still and not jumping for joy. Then again that wasn't the type of person she is.

"That's all?" Lyla asked, puzzled that there wasn't some adventure they had to go on where they risk their lives and almost die.

"That's it," Aiki confirmed. "Now, shall I show you to your rooms?"

* * *

><p>The night went by uneventfully, everyone making small talk and getting to know each other. They were shown the way around the house, which seemed too big for only one person. Everyone was still tired from their long trip, and the lack of sleep didn't really help, so they went to bed early. They each had their own separate rooms, which they were greatful for.<p>

A shoji door was slowly slid open, brown hair spilling forth as the girl looked into the dark hallway to make sure no one was there. When the coast appeared to be clear, she quietly made her way down the corridor, editing the safety the walls of the home provided. The night air felt good against her hot skin, cooling it down to her normal body temperature. She was trying to get a good night's rest, for once, when she felt a nightmare coming to visit her. It was the first time she forcefully woke herself up before succumbing to the dark terrors of her mind, and she was thankful she did. The girl knew it would have been a nasty one that night, one that would cause her to scream out in horror and wake everyone up, which is something she could not do.

"What are you doing out here so late?" A voice echoed through the night, catching her attention. Kuro walked over to the source of it, finding Aiki sitting down and enjoying a cup of tea.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" Kuro asked, leaning against a pillar that was conveniently placed there.

"I was waiting for you."

"How did you know I would come out here." Kuro didn't know if she should be creeped out, or what.

"You were always a night owl." It was a simple response, and the brunette didn't see anything wrong with it. It was true, after all.

"So why did you want to see me?"

"It's been a while since we last met, and you don't really remember me, so I thought we should catch up. We would always do this when you came back; just sit out here at night and talk." Aiki had a reminiscent look in his eyes, the smile he always seemed to wear on his face.

Kuro sat down next to the boy, her guard only slightly up. "What do you want to talk about?"

"About why you're lying to everyone, and yourself." Her head snapped to the side, looking at the boy in bewilderment. He just gazed at her from the corner of his eyes, his face serious.

"How...?" A sigh of defeat left the girls lungs. She didn't want to know how he knew everything, didn't think she was ready for that yet.

"I know that you are starting to remember, but for some reason you don't want to tell anyone. Why is that?" Aiki asked.

Kuro's shoulders fell, her head tilted towards the ground. "I don't really understand why I do what I do. I just have this need to keep things to myself, almost as if it could keep people from getting hurt. I know I say that I don't care, but I'm starting to remember how to feel, and the last thing I want is for my," she swallowed hard, not used to the word she was about to say, "_Friends_ to end up hurt because of me."

Aiki didn't say anything after that, knowing how Kuro was feeling right now, and that the last thing she wanted was for some sort of response to confuse her anymore. So he kept his mouth shut, watching the clouds as they drifted lazily in the night sky. After a while of quiet calm, and Aiki could sense the exhaustion radiating off his childhood friend, he stood up from his spot. Kuro gave him a curious look, her eyes becoming hazy from the need to sleep.

"I'll be heading to bed now. It's late and I have a busy day tomorrow." He started making his way inside, stopping in the doorway. "I suggest you do the same sometime soon."

And then he left, leaving the girl to sit in complete silence, hidden in the darkness of night. Her thoughts were muddled, focusing on nothing in particular as the night wore on, and then she finally got up, brushing the dirt from herself, and going inside to let sleep take over.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you don't want to wait for her to wake up?" Aiki's voice wasn't accusing, but almost amused.<p>

Rikuo, along with his most trusted aid were walking ahead of the blond haired boy and his three yokai friends. It was late morning and they were planning on leaving before Kuro woke up, which confused a few occupants of the house. Why leave the person behind who you were determined to help? It didn't make any sense to Kasai and Lyla, while Wolf just scoffed, already guessing they would do this. You couldn't care so much about someone who you only met a few weeks ago, it just wasn't natural.

Rikuo glanced back at Aiki, briefly wondering if that smile never left his face. "No, because I know she would want to stay here. It's basically where she grew up, and it's where her memories are. She has no reason to return with us." The young Nura heir slid open the front doors, dreading the long walk down the mountains.

"And what makes you think that." A calm, strong voice called out.

Rikuo and Tsurara looked at the figure standing by the gates, her long, brown hair swaying in the wind. Her arms were crossed over her chest, one leg resting against the side of the wall. Her bag was packed and she was clearly ready to go.

Tsurara tilted her head, wondering what this meant. "Wait, so are you coming back with us?"

"Yupp."

"Why?" Rikuo asked.

Kuro shrugged her shoulders, the usual indifferent look on her face not revealing anything. "I have my reasons." She pushed herself off the wall, grabbing her bag and looking over at her three 'protectors'. "Are you coming along?"

Wolf smirked and answered with, "Do you even have to ask."

The group gathered at the gate, with the exception of Aiki. "I guess I'll see all of you soon." Aiki said, the small smile still on his face.

There was a multitude of nods, Kuro waving as they all started making the long trek down the mountain. They were chatting amongst themselves, Kuro, as usual, the only quiet one. Rikuo noticed this and walked closer to the brunette. He needed to know why she didn't want to stay, for what reason she could possible have to go back with him and the yuki-onna. She noticed this and a frown appeared on her face, making the young man chuckle.

"So why didn't you stay?" He asked her.

"Like I said, I have my reasons."

"What are those reasons?" he wasn't going to let up, and Kuro knew that, but she wasn't going to give in.

"None of your business."

"Technically it is considering you're coming back to my house." A frustrated sigh left the brunette's mouth as she gave the boy a withering look.

"You must really like me, then." Kuro looked over to see the usual brown eyes of the human Rikuo turn to crimson, a sly smirk on his face.

"That's definitely not it."

"You know, if you wanted to join my Hyakki Yako you could have just said so. I was going to ask you anyways." His voice was deeper, and the brunette saw a brief image of the yokai Rikuo, but it was gone just as soon as it came.

"No." Rikuo gave her a curious look as he returned fully human, but left it at that.

* * *

><p>"You can show yourself now, they're gone." Aiki took a sip of his tea, watching as a person stepped out from the light shining brightly from the sun.<p>

Brown hair swished lightly as the girl walked forward, towards the blond haired boy. She had a cheshire like smile on her face, showing bright white teeth. Aiki looked up into grey eyes, ones filled with pure amusement. He glanced at the sword by the girl's side, it's sheath a pure white with red swirling all around it. Her clothes were similar to another brunette girl he knew, but her shorts were white, along with the shirt underneath her grey sweater. Aiki was cautious of this girl, knowing she wouldn't try anything today, but Kuro and her were the only two who could surprise him.

"I see you've gotten better at controlling your," she looked up in thought, "power."

"Yes, I have." Aiki wasn't going to indulge the girl in a meaningless conversation, he wanted her gone.

"You must still hate me. I'm actually hurt, after all we've been through." there was a pout on the girls face, but he knew it was fake. This is what she did, mess with people.

He gave out a calm sigh, his patience running thin. "Why are you here? The person you are looking for already left."

"I know that. I just wanted to see how you were, it has been years since I last seen you. I was sad when you left me that night."

"I left because you did the unthinkable!" Aiki hissed through his teeth, annoyance curling in around him. "Everyone's life turned upside down because of you, and now look where we are! My friend, someone who I thought _you _of all people cared about, lost all her memories and is nothing more than a hollow shell of who she used to be."

The smile was gone from the girls lips, only to be replace by a sneer. "She did this to herself, not me. _She's _the reason why our lives are like this. **_She's_ **the reason everyone is-"

Aiki cut her off, not wanting to hear what she had to say next, "Just go!"

And just like that, the girl turned around in anger, disappearing the same way she came. The light quickly faded, having gone with its master, only leaving behind a cold, stark darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry for not updating in a while, it's just I've had a lot on my plate. This month is going to be a seriously busy month, so I may not be able to update regularly, but I'll try. The bright side of this is that I've created the longest chapter I have ever written. Please enjoy and let me know what you think. Thanks!<strong>

**R&R**


	14. Chapter 14: Why Wolf?

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

Have you ever felt like everywhere you went, there was someone watching you? Eyes following your every movement, staring intently at you as you walk down the empty street in the dead of night. You wait for that person, or whatever was following, to jump out of nowhere and attack you in your helpless state. There would be no one around to hear your screams, no one to save you from the impending doom.

That's what Kuro felt like as she continued walking down the dark street, where only minimal light shined every so often. Everyone had returned from their short trip that night, and immediately went to bed. Kuro tried to fall asleep, but kept tossing and turning, dreading the nightmare that was sure to come. She decided to take a small walk and get some fresh air, which led her to walk right past the gates of the Nura house and down the street. She had no idea where she was going, she just kept walking, eat her feet guide her to wherever.

But now she was regretting her decision as the night air turned chilly, biting at her exposed flesh. She felt a pair of eyes trained solely on her and it seemed like whoever, or whatever, was trying to see into her, to try and see the thoughts floating around in her head. She could feel an evil intent coming from around her, but could not sense anything in the darkness. The brunette avoided the tiny patches of light from the moon partially shining in the sky, almost as if something would reach out and grab her from within.

Her instincts were telling her to turn around and go back, to walk through the gates where she would feel safe and into her room. The thought of falling asleep only to be plagued by terrible thoughts didn't please her, but it seemed better than facing whatever was out here. She couldn't explain the sudden feeling she got, only knowing that it wasn't fear. There was a tinge of annoyance and hatred, even anger, but that was normal. Kuro was the type of girl who got angry over the littlest of things.

Her steps faltered, and she stopped walking. She wanted to obey her gut feeling, but there was a stubborn part of her that wanted to stay and see if there really was someone following her, or if it was just her imagination. That part of her was becoming louder, drowning out the sounds of reason. Just as the brunette was about to call out into the night, the feeling of being watched vanished. It startled her, the sudden disappearance of the watchful gaze, but she didn't question it much. Kuro could feel a heavy weight on her eyelids and decided it was time to return. She turned, making her way back to the Nura house, pushing tonight's experience to the back of her mind for another day.

* * *

><p>Long, brown hair was thrown over one shoulder, a brush lightly running through it. Kuro stood there in her school uniform, trying not to look in the mirror to her left. She planned on avoiding those for some time, after her past encounter with one. She couldn't remove the burning red eyes out of her mind, not even the black depth of her hair. How did Kuro know it was a girl? Not even she knew the answer to that, which bothered her greatly.<p>

She placed the brush back on her desk and let her hair fall back past her shoulders and down her back. It was apparently her turn to help with breakfast, which was something she didn't enjoy. The brunette went to go reach for her sword, but quickly retracted her hand. She had to constantly remind herself she was safe here, no one was going to hurt her. As she turned around and opened the door, she almost walked straight into flaming orange hair. Kasai stood there, her hand up almost as if she was knocking on a door.

A surprised look was on the orange haired girls face as she said, "Oh, you're up!"

"Yea and why is that so shocking?" Kuro asked, a brown eyebrow raised.

"Well you never used to wake up so early." Kasai started fidgeting, and the brunette wondered why.

"I have school." That was all the explanation she gave Kasai as she moved past her, walking towards the kitchen.

She couldn't tell her, or anyone, about her nightmares. They would ask questions and give her a pitying look if they knew how bad the dark dreams were. She didn't do well with receiving those types of looks; it soured her mood and made her want to punch whoever in the face. Kuro was surprised, but glad that Rikuo and Tsurara hadn't asked anything about her dreams yet.

She looked up, wondering how she made it to the kitchen so easily. The brunette thought it funny how when she _was _trying to get somewhere, she ended up lost, but when she wasn't concentrating, she could get to her destination easily. She walked into the room, ready to help with whatever need be. Kejoro and Wakana were chopping away at what seemed like vegetables, several steaming pots behind them.

Kejoro looked up, a smile on her face as she saw Kuro. "Good, you're up. Do you know how to cook rice?"

Kuro nodded and set out to do her job. She knew how to cook, just didn't know when she learned to. Rice was easy to make so she got done in no time. There was nothing burnt, which surprised Kejoro and Wakana. When breakfast was done, the three went to work handing the food out. Tsurara joined them and soon enough, everyone in the house was eating. Kuro sat down in her usual spot, tired from all the hard work. Kasai and Lyla took their seats next to their master and dug right in.

Tsurara, who was sitting near Rikuo, looked over at the three girls, noticing someone was missing. "Where's Wolf?"

Lyla didn't even look up from her food as she answered. "Still sleeping."

The yuki-onna accepted this answer and continued her conversation with Rikuo. Kasai looked up at Kuro, a curious look in her eyes. "So, how's school?"

Kuro have her the usual blank look and said, "Boring."

Lyla snorted at this, expecting the answer. "How did they even get you to go?"

"Don't ask." Was all Kuro said.

The two girls didn't say anything else to their longtime friend and master, and stopped all conversation. It was difficult to talk with someone who seemed to hate speaking with anyone, but they would work on it. As soon as everyone was done eating breakfast, Rikuo, Tsurara, and Kuro gathered their things for school. Kasai and Lyla saw them off, waving and telling them to have a good day. It was an unusually peaceful morning, one Kuro found herself not minding.

* * *

><p>It was lunch time, and everyone was sitting on the roof, enjoying their meal. Kuro sat outside the group, but still partially with them, where the shade covered her. The warmth from the sun was bothering the brunette, and didn't oppose to when Tsurara sat down next to her, cooling her down.<p>

Kiyotsugu, the ever curious one, looked at Kuro, Tsurara, and Rikuo, and asked, "Where did the three of you go over the weekend?"

Rikuo and Tsurara looked at each other, the both of them terrible liars. So Kuro jumped in and smoothly handled the situation. "I wanted to visit a friend of mine and they came along."

Rikuo was relieved that it wasn't a complete lie, he hated doing that to his friends, even if it was necessary. Everyone seemed satisfied with this answer and dropped the subject, focusing on other things. The subject of the festival soon came up, something Kuro had already forgotten about. Kana looked at the brunette and asked, "You're still coming shopping with us, right?"

Kuro looked confused for a second, then a sigh left her lips. "I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Nope." The human girl said with a smile.

Tsurara looked at Kuro with her blue eyes, asking "Do you think Kasai, Lyla, and Wolf will want to come too?"

Maki heard this and immediately zoned in on Kuro. "Who are they?"

Everyone tuned into the conversation, curious to know the answer to that. Kuro rolled her eye and answered. "They're my friends."

Maki constantly asked Kuro about where she used to live, but the brunette never answered her questions. It made her want to know even more, so she never let up on the girl. "From where you used to live?"

"Yes." Was all Kuro said before turning her head to Tsurara. "And yes, they'll most likely want to go too."

Kana forced a happy smile, not all too excited about more people joining the group. "We're all meeting at the mall this Saturday. The festival is the week after that."

Everyone nodded their head and that's when the bell rang, signaling for them to head to class.

The end of the day came faster than expected, which everyone was greatful for. There was no club meeting that day, and no other reason to stay after school so they could go home and relax. They approached the gates of the school, and Kuro looked up in surprise at the figure standing there. Emerald eyes stared at her, a smile on the boy's face. Instead of wearing his usual clothes, Wolf was wearing some jeans and a white sweatshirt. He looked normal, even in his yokai form. He stood up straight from where he was leaning against the wall and stuffed his hands in his front pockets. Kuro walked up to him, standing a few feet from him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

He rolled his eyes, the smile still on his face. "Nice to see you too."

Maki and Torii appeared out of nowhere, sidling up next to Wolf with equal smirks. "You must be Wolf."

The silver haired boy looked at his childhood friend, giving her a questioning look. She just shrugged her shoulders, not sure what was happening.

"Yea, I am." Wolf said, unsure of what to do.

Kiyotsugu walked over and looked at the boy with a criticizing gaze. He nodded in approval and glanced into his emerald eyes. "What kind of a name is Wolf?"

He didn't miss a beat, didn't even flinch at the question. "Something I would never change."

Kuro bit her lip, trying to force the smile that wanted to come out to go away. She didn't know why it boosted her ego to hear that, why it made her feel a strange warmth in her.

Shima joined the group just then and, being as dense as ever, asked, "Why would your parents name you _Wolf_?"

Wolf's laid back attitude changed dramatically, switching to annoyed and angered. His eyes hardened and he glared at the blond human in front of him. He ignored the question and instead turned to Kuro, who looked surprised.

"Are you ready?" The tone of his voice was something that let you know he was serious, and wouldn't tolerate any funny business.

Kuro nodded her head, not able to form any words at the moment. Wolf turned around, the brunette immediately following him. Rikuo and Tsurara quickly said goodbye to their stunned friends and chased after the two. When they caught up, they chose to stay silent, not knowing what to do. The awkward tension hung in the air the whole walk to the Nura house, the silence also staying. When they reached the house, Wolf kept walking, ignoring the smiling Kasai and waving Lyla. The orange haired girl turned, about to grab his shirt and ask him what his problem was, but Kuro stopped her.

"Let him go, he needs to be alone." The girl willingly obeyed and watched as the boy disappeared from sight.

Kasai turned back to her master, concern in her eyes. "What happened?"

Kuro was too busy staring at the spot Wolf was just seconds ago, so Tsurara answered for her. "We don't know. One of Waka's friends asked why his parents named him Wolf, when he became like that."

Lyla sighed, giving a strange look to Kasai. "You never, _ever _bring up his parents. It's a taboo subject."

Rikuo looked at her, slightly worried over the boy. "Why's that? What happened with his parents?"

"We don't know. Only two people can answer that question, Wolf and," Lyla turned her head to look at her master who snapped back to reality, "you."

Kuro held up her hands, saying "We'll don't look at me, memory loss, remember." She tapped her head for added effect.

Everyone stayed quiet, no knowing how to handle the situation. They decided to go on with the rest of the day, hoping Wolf would soon return to normal. It seemed that wouldn't be possible by the time dinner was ready, and the emerald eyed boy didn't show up. Kasai and Lyla tried to talk with him, but he wouldn't leave the room. Even Tsurara went to see if he was ok, but she got no answer from him. It looked as if they would have to wait until tomorrow if they wanted a chance to speak with him.

* * *

><p><em>"How about Wolf!?" The boy looked at the girl standing in front of him, her grey eyes shining brightly. <em>

_She had a huge smile on her face, one that made the boy want to smile in return, which is what he did. His emerald eyes held a questioning look that he directed to the girl, wondering briefly what was wrong with her. He knew she was weird, but to come up with this was beyond what he thought she was capable of. _

_"Why Wolf?" The boy asked. _

_"Because you remind me of one." The boy had to laugh at this, knowing how ridiculous this was._

_ He knew he should decline such a thing, but he just couldn't as he stared into the girls eyes. She's done so much for him, turned his world right side up when he thought it was all over. Her smile brightened the darkness around him, made him feel like there was somebody that didn't hate him, and she didn't. She cared, and she wasn't afraid to admit that every day for the rest of her life. _

_"Ok." The boy nodded his head, smiling wider as the girl jumped around in happiness. _

_He loved making her smile; it was something that got him through each day. Just being near her was enough for him to be happy. It's been forever since he felt like this, and he thought he forgotten how to smile after all these years. Then this girl came along, smiling down at him and holding out her hand, showing him how wonderful life could be. She was the reason he was still alive, and he owed her. He swore to stay by her side, to never leave her, and to protect her for all eternity. That was the only way he could show her how greatful he was for all she has done. _

The memory floated around his head, a small smile on his face. No one understood why he could never change his name, why it was so sacred to him. It wasn't because his parents named him that, because they didn't. They couldn't see how much he held the name so close to him, how it brought back one of the happiest days of his life. It killed him to know that his master, his friend, his everything couldn't remember anything about her past. It made him feel like every memory I has of her was all fake, like it never happened, except this one. His name was proof that she did care, that she really was there for him when he was in a dark place. And now that she was suffering herself, he would do what she had done long ago and help her out. He would save her, like he swore to do.

Wolf stood up, suddenly feeling claustrophobic in the small room. It was time for dinner but he had lost his appetite, so he decided to take a walk. He left the Nura house, wandering down the street, no certain destination in mind. It was dark out tonight, the moon finding behind the dark clouds. He let the wind wash over him, comforted by the feeling. Wolf loved being outside, loved the feeling of fresh air filling the space around him, running through his hair and washing away the negative feelings swirling within him. It was where he grew up, where he felt the most at peace. He continued walking, taking in the cool air, not realizing he was being followed.

* * *

><p>Tsurara sat down, having just returned from checking on Wolf. She was disappointed he hadn't answered her, but it wasn't that surprising. They didn't really know each other, so of course he would t talk to her. It didn't stop her from worrying though. She looked at her master, hoping he would know what to do.<p>

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Rikuo looked at her, something flashing in his crimson eyes.

"You're worried about Wolf?" He asked.

"Yes." Her answer sparked a bit I jealousy in the quarter yokai. He knew Tsurara was a kind person, but he preferred it when the yuki-onna worried about him.

"Don't be. I'm sure Kuro will fix it." Rikuo replied, downing the rest of his sake.

"Why do you say that?"

Rikuo raised an eyebrow at her. He knew she could be dense at times, but when it came to the silver haired boy's feeling towards his friend, it was something obvious to everyone. You didn't have to know about their past or anything personal about the boy to know he cared more than a friend.

"No reason." He didn't feel like explaining all this to the blue haired yokai.

"But what if she can't fix it?" The young man sighed, the jealousy growing within him.

"Tsurara."

"Hmm?" The yuki-onna looked up at her master, her head tilted to the side.

"Drop it." His words weren't harsh, but his behavior caught the aids attention.

She looked at the annoyance on her master's face, his eyes shining bright with an emotion she knew all too well. Hope swelled in her as she saw this, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"Are you jealous, waka?" There was a teasing note in her voice; she didn't want to seem too desperate.

Rikuo looked into her amber eyes, trying to see last her intentions. "And what if I am?"

This took the yuki-onna by surprise, and she immediately turned red. She ended the conversation, focusing her full attention on the food in front of her, shoveling it into her mouth. The young heir smirked, loving how easily he could make her blush.

On the other side of the dining hall, a certain brunette was trying to be discreet as she slipped out of the room. She walked down several dark hallways before stopping at a doorway that led to an emerald eyed boy's room. She tried telling herself she wasn't worried, tried to remind herself she couldn't feel such an emotion, but it seemed like she was changing. If it was for better, or for worse, she didn't know.

Kuro didn't even knock, just slid the shoji doors open. It was dark inside the room, and it appeared that Wolf was sleeping. Most people would have written it off as that way, but Kuro knew better. Darkness wasn't an obstacle to her, and she could easily see through it. When she didn't see a sleeping form, she knew something was up. There was something wrong about all this, about how the shadows moved within the room, reaching towards the brunette. She thought she was seeing things, but when she felt something cold grasp her leg, she knew it wasn't her imagination. It was like she was receiving a warning from the dark mass below her, and she didn't think twice about it as she turned sharply and ran towards the dining hall.

She quickly walked towards the area Rikuo was, easily avoiding everyone in between. Tsurara was speaking with Kasai and Lyla, the crimson eyed yokai sitting there only half listening. The group of four looked up into worried grey eyes, not having time to process the fact there was an actual emotion on the girls face as she breathed out, "Wolf's gone, and he's on danger. We need to go now!"

They got up, quickly making their way out. They were thrown questioning glances, Rikuo giving them a look in return that said everything was all right. They left the confines of the Nura house, stopping just outside the gates.

Rikuo didn't need to know where the boy was, he could feel the fear he left trailing behind him. Tsurara would follow her master, so there was no need to ask. Kasai, however, wasn't skilled in tracking down a yokai by their fear so she looked to her own master for guidance. Kuro was looking down the street, a line of swirling darkness the only thing she was focusing on. She didn't know where it came from, but she was glad it was there as she followed where it led, everyone else close behind. It led to an empty park, trailing past it to a small path that went into the forest. No one hesitated; they just kept on running straight ahead to where their friend was.

Kuro was beyond worried now, her heart thumping wildly in her chest. It was pounding so hard it was starting to hurt, but she ignored it. All she saw was Wolf's eyes, those emerald spheres shining brightly with real happiness. She was getting lightheaded, the blood pumping to her head, pain spreading there too. She knew a memory was starting to form, and she didn't fight it.

_Brown hair blew into the wind as the little girl sped along the path in the woods, knowing she was close to the meadow. When she saw a bright light up ahead, she gladly ran into it, not stopping as her feet met with the plush greenery before her. There were splashes of color all throughout the opening, the sun making everything shine brighter that day. The girl smiled as she saw a tufting silver hair sticking out from the grass, and ran over to her friend. He was laying down, his arms behind his head. The boy opened one eye, gleaming emerald staring up at the girl who hovered over the boy. He blinked open both eyes, a small smile appearing on his face. _

_"You're late." Was all he said, causing the girl to pout slightly. _

_"My training went late today. I wanted come sooner because I have a surprise for you." The little girl plopped down next to the boy, not caring about getting her yukata dirty. _

_The boy continued to lay down, staring up at the side of the girls face. "What is it?"_

_She let out a giggle, covering her mouth to try and hide the sound. "If my mother were here, she would tell you to have patience." _

_"It's not like you're any better." The boy rolled his eyes, earning a flick to his forehead. He rubbed the now red spot, glaring into grey eyes. _

_"Whatever. Anyways, I know how you live alone and it has to be lonely, so I decided it was time you come and live with me." _

_He gave her an incredulous look, eyes widened and mouth hung open. He didn't have to say anything, but the girl got the message loud and clear. 'Are you crazy!?" Was written all over his features._

_It was her turn to roll her eyes, and leaned back on her hands. "Oh don't give me that look. I asked my mom and she said she wanted to meet you first. So you're coming to my house for lunch."_

_The boy was about to protest, not liking this situation at all, but the brunette stopped him. "And before we go, I think it's time you chose a name." _

_The boy scoffed at this, knowing that was impossible. "We've tried that plenty of times before, but all of the names you come up with don't fit me."_

_The girl had a serious look on her face, staring intently at the flowers on the ground. She suddenly jumped onto her feet, making the boy sit up in surprise. He stared up at her, wondering if she was ok. _

_"How about Wolf!?" Her smile was huge, one the boy soon reciprocated. _

_"Why Wolf?" He asked, the confusion evident in his emerald eyes. _

_"Because you remind me of one." It was a crazy suggestion for a name, and the girl didn't think the boy would agree to it. _

_"Ok." He agreed, which made her smile as she was surprised and pleased that he accepted the name.  
><em>

_It made her happy, more than she's ever been. She had been trying to get him to pick a name for a long time, but he always shot down her suggestions. She didn't know what made this time different, what made 'Wolf' so special, but she didn't argue. She was glad she could finally call him by something, and she knew he was happy to finally have a name for himself. _

Kuro returned to reality, shocked by the memory that surfaced. Her breath got caught in her throat, and she had to remind herself she couldn't stop running. Wolf was in danger, and there was no time to stop and reminisce. She had time for that later.

When the shadow, along with the fear, started dwindling, they knew they were close. There was a loud explosion up ahead, and the group ran faster, ending up in a small clearing. A tree lay fallen to the left, a figure perched on top. Wolf stood to the right, a sword held in front of him.

Kuro sigh in relief, calling out to the silver haired yokai. "Wolf!"

He looked over, surprised to see his friends there. It was a brief moment of distraction, but it was enough time for whoever he was fighting to attack. The ground underneath the silver haired boy gave way, a tree root shooting up and wrapping around his leg. He was flung backwards, slamming into the trunk of a tree. Kuro turned towards his attacker, ready to defend her friend. The person was still sitting atop the fallen tree, his or hers face hidden by a hood. Kasai and Lyla became alerted, standing in front of their master. The person saw this, and laughed at them. The sound was high pitched, and you could tell by the twinkling in the person tones that it was a girl.

She turned her head to look at Kasai and Lyla, and said, "Don't worry; I'm not after your precious master. I'm here for the boy."

Kuro narrowed her eyes at the stranger, ready to attack her, but Rikuo's voice stopped her. "Why?"

The woman let a contemplative sound, a perfectly manicured finger tapping at her chin. "You're the heir to the Nura clan. I heard you were helping the girl out, but I didn't think it was true. Guess I was wrong. Anyways, to answer your question, it's because I want him to join my side."

There was a loud cough as Wolf stood up, using the tree next to him for support. "What makes you think I'll join you?"

A wicked smile shine through the darkness the hood provided over the strangers face. "Because I have something you want."

Wolf glared at the woman, anger and confusion mixing in his gaze. "And what's that?"

"I know what happened to your parents."

Everyone froze, not knowing what to do after hearing that. Wolf stood still, his breathing having halted as well. You could see the wheels turning in his head; basically hear his heart pounding away in his chest. It was clear he was too shocked to do anything, so Kuro pushed past the two guarding her, withdrawing her sword.

Rikuo did the same, pointing the blade at the stranger. "Who are you?"

The woman stood up, her hands placed at her hips as she stared down at everyone. "I'm your enemy. Now, boy," she looked over at Wolf, who seemed to snap out of it. "are you going to come with me or what?"

The glare returned to Wolf's face, and he grabbed the sword that was lying at his feet. "Like I'd ever join you."

"Don't you want to learn about your parents?"

"I could care less about them." He didn't even flinch as he said this, pure anger directed to the two people who were no longer around.

The woman laughed, her head tilted up towards the sky. Everyone was startled by her response, but tension took ahold of them as her laughter suddenly died down. The stranger lifted her hand, Rikuo and Kuro quickly springing into action. They ran towards her, ready to strike, but the woman saw this and flicked her hands, more roots shooting up from the ground. They wrapped around her, but they couldn't stop the two blades from slicing through them. Wood splintered, flying up into the air only to come falling back down to earth. Kuro cursed at the sight before her, noticing the lack of blood that should have been there had the woman been inside the cocoon of roots.

Rikuo turned his head to the forest, trying to sense if the stranger was nearby. "She got away."

Kuro sheathed her sword and stomped away the anger that was rising within her. She walked back to the group with Rikuo, Wolf appearing by her side. She looked him over quickly, making sure he wasn't severely injured. When he seemed fine to her, she turned her attention back to whoever started talking, which was Lyla.

"Well that was exciting."

Rikuo put away his own sword, a serious look etched on his face. "Who was she?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." Lyla said, shrugging her shoulders.

Kasai rubbed at her arms, a sudden chill settling over her. "I don't have a problem trying to figure who she was and stuff, but can we do it somewhere warm, and that's not so dark and creepy."

Everyone silently agreed with her, not wanting to run into any other enemies tonight. They made their silent journey back home, the only sound coming from the bugs that came out at night. They were on edge, waiting for something else to jump out and attack them, only relaxing when they walked past the gates of Rikuo's house.

A yawn escaped Kasai's lips, and she blushed lightly. "I guess that's my signal to go to bed."

Lyla nodded her head, saying "I'm getting tired myself so I'll do the same."

The two girls waved, heading to their rooms. Tsurara grabbed a hold of Rikuo's sleeve, dragging him away as she said, "Come on, waka, we have school tomorrow."

The only two left were Kuro and Wolf, who just looked at each other in confusion. Kuro turned her head, a small blush staining her cheeks. She was glad the moon wasn't out tonight, she didn't want the boy in front of her to see the worry in her eyes along with the I by embarrassment. She was never good with the whole caring about others, so she wasn't sure what to do.

"Are you ok?" The brunette asked, trying to keep her tone neutral.

Wolf raised an eyebrow at her, wanting to tease her about her concern, but holding back. "Yea, I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence, both parties unsure of what to do. Kuro swallowed past the small lump forming in her throat, wanting to say something, _anything, _but the words wouldn't come. It seemed expressing herself was harder than she thought. After what felt like ages, but was only a few minutes, the brunette finally got a few words to slip past the tightness in her throat.

"I remember."

Wolf looked at her strangely, a small smile on his face. "Remember what? You'll have to be more specific than that."

"I remember the day I gave you the name Wolf." The silver haired yokai blinked a few times, processing the girl's words. His smile widened, his eyes shining brighter than ever.

"When I first saw you a few days ago and I asked about your name, there was a voice in my head saying 'it's something I'll never change'. I didn't understand it, didn't know why I felt...strange hearing you say those words and defending your name. I know it's been a long time, and I can't believe you kept the name, but-"

Kuro was abruptly cut off by a warm hand on her arm, and she looked up into emerald eyes. "Thank you."

The brunette tilted her head, confusion in her eyes. "Why are you thanking me?"

Wolf continued to smile, shrugging his shoulders and turning to walk inside. Kuro paused, not knowing what was happening. She caught up to her friend, wanting to know why he was thanking her.

"Why won't you tell me?" She asked.

The boy chuckled at her and said, "I'll tell you another day."

"Why won't you tell me _now_?"

His chuckle turned to laughter, enjoying the torment he was causing the girl. "You should learn to be more patient."

Kuro huffed, folding her arms over chest, her bottom lip slightly jutting out. She turned down the hallway on her right, her room up ahead. Wolf called out a goodnight to her, and she waved as she disappeared through her door, not seeing the look had as he stared at her, the smile never leaving his face.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, I'm so sorry for the long update! Like I said before, I've had, and will continue to have a seriously busy November. This week I have a Thanksgiving break, so I'm hoping to get out the next chapter by next week. I've already started it so I'm hoping that's possible. I've got more stuff to do right now so I'm going to stop here, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter!<strong>

**R&R**


	15. Chapter 15: Shi no Tenshi

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday afternoon; the sun high in the sky and birds singing a beautiful melody that was in harmony. A certain brown haired girl was quietly walking through the halls of the Nura mansion, bored out of her mind. She had just finished helping Tsurara finish with a load of laundry, which was the only chore for her that day. She found it odd, considering there was usually much more to do, but she gladly took the day off. Kuro didn't know how boring it would be to have nothing to do. She tried to take a small nap since she got less sleep than usual last night. As she laid down, she constantly tossed and turned, kicking the covers away and pulling them back just as quickly. Everything within her buzzed, her heart beating faster with a dull ache accompanying it. There was something off about today, she could sense something different in the air, could feel something stirring within her. She couldn't figure out what it was, and every time she tried to concentrate on it, her mind started to wander and she felt sick, like something in her was forcing her to direct her attention elsewhere.<p>

Kuro was so deep in thought that it was no surprise she bumped into something when she turned a corner. She let out a small "Oomph", and steadied herself to prevent her behind ending up on the floor. She looked up at the person she walked into, noticing dark purple hair swaying as said person staggered.

"Hime-sama! I'm sorry for that, I wasn't watching where I was going." Lyla exclaimed as she stared with wide eyes at her master.

Kuro brushed the hair that fell on her shoulders to the back, staring calmly at her childhood friend. "It's fine, it was partially my fault."

It was then the brunette noticed something was wrong with the violet eyed girl. She was wringing her hands together, the foot she leaned on constantly switching. There was a nervous air around the girl, a black cloud hanging above her head. She avoided looking into Kuro's eyes, keeping them trained on the ground below their feet. Kuro saw something moving within the shadows behind Lyla, and heard a small slithering noise.

"Is something wrong?" Kuro asked, a brown eyebrow raised.

Lyla blinked a few times, processing the words. She quickly shook her head, saying, "Nope, nothing at all."

There was another hissing noise, and Kuro tried to peek behind the purple haired girl. _Is that a...?_

"What was that?"

Lyla's eyes widened, and she quickly covered Kuro's forward field of vision with her body. "What was what? I didn't hear anything."

Kuro's eyes narrowed at the girl, and she looked to the floor behind her just in time to see a small, shadowy tail flick before disappearing. She wondered what exactly that was, and why Lyla was trying so hard to hide it. Something about the tail and how it looked as if it was made of shadows brought a feeling of familiarity to Kuro, and she knew she's seen something like it before. She tried to remember, but she felt a block put itself up in her mind. Her head started thumping, pain starting to form. A sick feeling rose up within the brunette, and she knew she had to get away fast.

Lyla noticed the color in her masters face, even the little amount there was, was fading quickly. She looked like she was going to through up any second now, which raised concern in the violet eyed yokai. Kuro was clutching her sleeves tightly, her teeth clearly grinding together. "Are _you _OK?"

Kuro bit back her snide remark, and kept the sarcasm out of her voice as she replied. "Y-yea, I', fine. My head suddenly started hurting. I think I'm going to go lay down."

Lyla watched as she stood up, turning around an walking away on shaky legs. Kuro could feel the worried eyes on the back of her neck as she stepped down the hallway. She ignored the voice calling out to her, wondering if she could make it to her room before she passed out. Lucky for her, it wasn't long before she came onto the door to where she stayed, and she stumbled inside. Kuro landed on her bed, huddling into a ball as she willed the shaking to go away. Soon, her vision started fading away to black, and she promptly fell unconscious.

* * *

><p><em>The pounding of her heart filled her ears, drowning out the loud inhales and exhales of her breaths, as well as the violent winds around her. Her hair blew everywhere, strands of the brown mass sticking to her sweat covered forehead. The trees blew by her, the browns of their trunks and greens of their leaves mixing together into one. Her feet hit the ground lightly as she glided over fallen trunks and upended roots, not one leaf crunching sharply under her. Tears stung the back of her eyes, threatening to spill over. The girl bit back a sob and shouted out towards the sky in anger. <em>

_"Stupid Wolf!" _

_She continued to run, no destination in mind as she went with the flow. She knew this was a stupid idea, knew that she shouldn't be this upset over a small fight she had with her friend. It was just something he said that made her snap, reminded her of something told to her long ago that she never wanted to hear. Even though she knew this, she kept running, the frozen air calming her down some. _

_A sudden spark that ran through her caused her to stop abruptly. She turned her head to the side, staring into the darkness of the forest, waiting for something to happen. A few minutes of listening to the silence of the woods, and feeling the chilling winds blasting past her, something shot out of the forest and wrapped itself around the girls pale leg. She looked down at the cold, dark tendril in confusion, wondering why it appeared by itself. It squirmed against her leg, trying to get its masters attention. _

_"What's wrong?" The girl asked. _

_The dark tendril dropped to the forest floor, slithering like a snake as it moved forward. The girl realized it wanted her to follow it, which is what she did. She made her way through the suddenly silent woods, curious as to why the darkness called out to her, and where it was leading her. It didn't take long for them to reach their destination, although the girl didn't know exactly where that was. She ended up in somewhere similar to where she had just been, trees surrounding her and the darkness of the shade enveloping her. She looked around, seeing the darkness had once again wrapped itself around the girl. She stared at the tendril, about to ask what she was doing there, when a strange noise resounded through the trees. _

_The girl looked in the direction it was coming from, not being fooled by the echo it caused. She waited silently for the thing to emerge, her hand instinctively reaching for her sword. The ground shook as she stepped back once; knowing whatever was out there was huge. She refused to run, wanting to find out why the darkness summoned her here. A crash was heard throughout the forest, and the girl found herself staring into the eyes of a wild boar. There was something different about this creature though, as she saw the black fur swirl around the beast, almost like smoke. She realized that's what it was, smoke, not actual fur. _

_The boar swiped at the ground, its chest puffing out as a loud, gruff exhale let out more smoke. The leaves under it crunched loudly, and the girl watched silently as the creature got ready to charge. She stared into its beady eyes, seeing nothing but anger. It made her want to laugh at the beast, showing such an emotion to _her _of all things. She didn't get much time to ponder over the irony as the boar sprung forward. _

_If you were a passerby, happening upon this scene just then, you would happen to see a small, brown haired girl staring down an angry boar. The boar would charge just then, barely flying past the child as a mysterious line cut through the creature, making it explode into nothing but smoke and dust. The girl watched carefully as the smoke billowed up into the sky, breaking through the tree line and heading towards the heavens. She envied the dark smoke, briefly wishing she could join it and fly into the sky. _

_The girl turned her head quickly; a roar reverberated through her as another shadowy creature appeared. It flew in her direction but didn't get very far as it too exploded into smoke. The girl stared calmly at the direction the tiger had emerged from, noticing a small figure walking towards her. She got ready for another attack, but relaxed as a girl around her age walked out from behind the trees. Her dark purple hair was cut short, grazing her shoulders and framing her heart shaped face. Bright, violet eyes stood out against the girls face, and the brunette child smiled happily at the newcomer. _

_The violet eyed girl stared at the brunette with curious eyes. "How did you do that?" _

_Brown strands bounced as the girl shrugged her shoulders, the smile slightly faltering. "Doesn't matter. What does is that you tried to kill me, which wasn't very nice."_

_The purple haired girl continued to stare into shining, silver tinted eyes, not knowing what to say. The brunette decided to speak again, seeing as the other girl wasn't going to say a thing. "My name's Kuro."_

_The violet eyed girl just kept staring, no words leaving her lips. The grey eyed girl sighed in exasperation, wondering what was wrong with the girl. "It's considered polite if you tell me your name too."_

_Silence wrapped around both children, and the brown haired girl let out a frustrated sigh. "It's not like I bite or anything. You can tell me your name."_

_"Lyla." Came the whispered response. _

_"OK, Lyla, what are you doing out here?"_

_Lyla looked down, shame and fear mixing in her gaze. "I ran away from home." _

_The grey eyed girl gave Lyla a questioning glance as she asked, "Why would you do that?" _

_There was silence again, which the brunette ignored as she held out her hand, suddenly determined. "Come on, you can tell me on the way to my house."_

_Lyla looked up, confused and surprised. She stared into grey eyes, seeing the seriousness in them. She shook her head, ready to refuse, but the other girl wouldn't have that. _

_"Just take my hand, you can trust me." _

_Lyla saw the sincere smile, the kindness in the girl's eyes, and her own pair shimmered. Her hand tentatively reached out, wondering if she should be doing this. The brown haired girl grabbed a hold if the hesitant hand, holding tightly onto it as she dragged the girl in the direction of where she lived. Every time the girl's steps faltered, grey eyes shone brightly as the brunette shot kind smiles in Lyla's direction. After what felt like hours, the two finally emerged from the dark forest and into the busy streets of a small village. They stood there, taking everything in. The girl by Lyla's side turned to her, the smile still on her face, causing something warm to spread throughout the violet eyed girl. _

_"Welcome home."_

* * *

><p>The memory lingered in Kuro's mind as she groggily woke up to the dark of her room. Sher let the nostalgia wash over her quickly, then shoved it deep within her to where she hid all of her other emotions. She knew that small part of her was getting full, and knew what would happen once it over flowed, but she would deal with that when the time came. Right now, all Kuro wanted to do was continue the blissful dream she was in, wanted to see the place she called home. She got a small glimpse of it, saw the old wooden houses and people wearing yukatas, small woven baskets hanging off of the women's arms, the children running around in the street while laughing. Everyone seemed content, happy to be living in such a place. The cold hearted brunette felt some warmth blossom in her chest as she recalled the village she once lived in, but that was squashed quickly.<p>

A small knock was heard at her door, and she slowly stood up, stretching out the kinks in her body as she did so. Walking over to the door with quiet steps, Kuro slid them open to reveal a tired looking Lyla. The brunette stared into her violet eyes, ones that seemed more dull than they were only a few hours ago. Concern tried to claw its way inside Kuro, but she refused, schooling her face into her emotionless mask. She didn't utter a sound, just waited for Lyla to say what she had to say and go so the brunette could go back to sleep and hope for another memory to surface. The two stood still, staring each other down, until one broke.

Lyla inhaled sharply, letting loose a long sigh. "I was sent to wake you up. Rikuo said we're going out to eat, so hurry up and get dressed." Kuro raised an eyebrow at her choice of words, which made the purple haired girl quickly add, "His words, not mine."

Kuro rolled her eyes and responded with, "Alright, tell him I'll go extra slow just cause he said that."

Lyla let out a small laugh, nodding her head in amusement. She saw her master turn to go back in her room, and reached an arm out to grab at the sleeve of the brunette's night shirt. Kuro looked down at the hand in confusion, then into violet eyes that shined brighter than ever. There was conviction in the pools of shining purple, determination that tugged at something inside Kuro. She knew her childhood friend wanted to say something, but she remained silent. Lyla was trying to convey something to her master, but the brunette didn't know what that something was.

Lyla let go, her eyes cast downward. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if you were OK."

Kuro knew that's not what she wanted to say, but she decided to let it go. "Yea, my headaches gone."

Lyla nodded her head, turning around and practically running down the dimly lit corridor. Kuro watched solemnly, not sure if she should call out to the girl and say something. She had the urge to, but there was that dominant part of her that wouldn't allow her to take any action that showed she cared. So, instead of chasing after her friend and demanding to know what was eating her up, Kuro slid her doors closed and turned towards her dresser. She pulled out her regular clothes, the black shorts with the matching tank top, along with her comfortable grey sweatshirt. It didn't take her long to change, and she decided she would do Rikuo a favor and not take forever, so she made her way to the front gate. Once she arrived, she noticed there was something missing about the group in front of her.

"Where's Wolf?" Kuro asked, aware of the absence of the emerald eyed boy.

Rikuo looked up at the brunette, and she saw he had already changed to his yokai form. "He's with Aotabo. Aotabo and Kurotabo were supposed to go check out some things for the old man, but something came up for Kurotabo. Wolf was asked to go instead, and he agreed. He said he'll meet us later, so no need to worry."

Kuro shoved her hands in her pockets, giving a small glare to the quarter yokai. "I wasn't worried."

Rikuo smirked at the brunette, knowing full well she was lying. "Sure you weren't."

Before Kuro could say anything else, Tsurara decided to step in and stop this from escalating further. "Come on you two, let's get going."

The two agreed with Tsurara, and the group of five made their way down the darkened road. The streetlamps seemed brighter tonight, illuminating everything within their reach. It was comforting, yet Kuro couldn't stop the slight hatred she felt towards the bright lights. It reminded her of something, someone, that filled her with anger, but she couldn't bring a face to said person. She shook her thoughts away, focusing on the small conversation everyone held with each other. Kasai had asked where they were going, but the reply she got was clearly not the one she was expecting. Rikuo had told her it was a surprise, but she wouldn't accept that, so she kept pestering the young Nura heir for more information. Lyla soon joined in, telling the orange haired yokai she was being annoying, which caused the two to start fighting. This made Tsurara try to stop the fight, but failed, so Kuro was forced to step between the two warring girls and glare at them. They stepped down, obeying the silent command of their master while Rikuo shook his head at the scene taking place behind him.

No one, besides Rikuo and Tsurara, had realized they had finished walking up stone steps that led them to a crowded area full of rowdy yokai. The three girls stared up in surprise and awe at the open spaced restaurant type area, a delicious aroma drifting over to the group. Many yokai were talking amongst themselves, loudly of course because they wouldn't be yokai if they weren't yelling and shouting, shoveling food that could make any mouth water into their own mouths. The place was jam packed, and yet it had a sort of homey feel to it.

Kuro glanced into crimson eyes, ignoring two half naked girls that walked by her. "Where the hell are we?"

Rikuo chuckled at the way she responded to the place, wondering if she could go a day without cursing. "Bakenekoya."

The brunette wasn't happy about the one worded explanation, but didn't get to say anything about it as a strange yokai decided to pop up just then. "Young master!"

A man with cat ears and a dark spot covering his left eye stood excitedly in front of the group, one Rikuo knew well. "How are you, Ryoutaneko?"

"I'm good. You seem to be doing great considering you have four cute girls by your side." The cat eared yokai said as he turned his attention to said girls.

Tsurara and Kasai both blushed, a red stain even appearing on Lyla's face. Kuro, who seemed like she didn't take well to compliments, just glared at the yokai in annoyance. Ryoutaneko gulped at the heated gaze, shuffling away from the brunette when he saw her sword shifting on her hip. This made Rikuo laugh, and he gave a reassuring pat to the cat yokai.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite," the Nura heir smirked at the slightly relieved expression of Ryoutaneko, going on to say, "much."

The horrified expression the cat yokai gave made everyone laugh, and Kuro had to fight off her own smirk. She watched as the yokai let out a nervous laugh and pulled aside one of the waiters. "Take them to their seats."

He quickly left, leaving the group of five to be led to where they would be sitting. Tsurara sat down gently next to her master, Kuro sitting so she was facing him. Lyla and Kasai took their seats next to their own master, and soon there were many other yokai joining them. They were each poured a full cup of sake, Kasai looking warily at it. Everyone else was enjoying the alcoholic drink, while the flaming haired girl stared down into its clear depths.

"My mom would so kill me if she found out I was drinking this."

Lyla let out a little laugh, looking at her childhood friend with a glint in her violet eyes. "What she doesn't know won't kill her."

Kuro swallowed down the sake in her mouth, wishing the stuff was more stronger. "Your mom is still..."

She let her sentence fall away, swallowing past the sudden lump in her throat as she downed the rest of her drink. Kasai gave her a sad smile and nodded, saying, "Yes, she's still alive. She didn't live in the village, but in the town at the base of the mountain."

Tsurara gave her a curious look, asking, "Why didn't you visit her when we were there?"

"We got into a fight the last time I saw her. I kind of told her I hated her and never wanted to see her again." Kasai decided that the drink in her hands was looking pretty good right about then, so she took a sip, letting the liquid seep past her lips and down her throat.

Kuro held out her cup, accepting the silent offer of another drink as a yokai held out the bottle of sake. "Why?"

Kasai sighed, avoiding the grey eyes looking at her. "It was nothing really."

Lyla scoffed at that, anger in her voice as she spoke. "It was more than _nothing_. Her mom called Hime-sama a bad influence, among other things. Said her daughter shouldn't be following a girl like her."

Rikuo's eyes narrowed, wondering how someone could say that about one of her daughters best friends. "What does that mean?"

The brunette grabbed the bottle held out to her, filling her cup with slightly shaky hands. She didn't want to hear the rest of this conversation, something telling her she already knew the answer to Rikuo's question. A memory was surfacing again, the second one that day, which meant her head was starting to throb. Every time she started remembering something, this would happen, and it could even get worse until she had trouble breathing, and her vision would darken. This particular memory wasn't going to a pleasant one, Kuro could tell that much, as she clutched tighter to the bottle in her hand, a foreign emotion bubbling up inside her.

_"You're a monster."_

A crash was heard throughout Bakenekoya, gaining the attention of a few curious yokai. They looked over to see shards of glass littering the floor, a pool of liquid trailing down the table and into the cracks of the flooring. An orange haired yokai let out a gasp, staring at a brunette with widened eyes. The violet eyed girl on the brunette's left let out a curse and quickly moved to grab a towel, or napkins, or something. The brown haired girl sat there, unmoving, staring down at her hand in a daze.

Tsurara got up to help Lyla with cleaning the mess up, waitresses and waiters leaving to grab more towels and to throw the broken shards out. Kuro was in a stupor, looking at the blood trailing down her hand and dripping onto the ground. She let out a small cry as pain pierced her chest, stabbing her heart repeatedly. She could feel she was losing herself to a panic attack, her breathing already coming out in short, shallow breaths. Her eyes stung, tears threatening to spill as her hand stained red. The commotion surrounding her didn't cease, but it felt like she was in her own little bubble, an outside to to the mass of people around her.

A towel was thrown over her hand, snapping her out of her little reverie, and she looked up into crimson eyes. Rikuo looked calmly down at the dumbfounded girl, seeing her eyes had a glassy sheen to them. He pulled gently at the towel, giving the brunette a comforting look, one that made her heart slowly calm itself and push away the intense pain she felt. Rikuo's eyes conveyed many things to her, pulling her out of her world of hurt and into his bubble of serenity.

"It's OK."

They were two simple words, words that shouldn't hold as much impact as they did over the supposedly emotionless girl. As Rikuo said those words to her, as she let them sink deep within her, something broke. She felt something snap in her, like a rubber band being stretched out too far and not being able to take that much tension. She built up this wall surrounding her heart, kept it strong and thought it was unbreakable, until now. Those words, the way this boy looked at her with not pity, but something else entirely, caused a crack to be made in her indestructible wall. Something slipped through the tiny hole, digging its way through Kuro, and she realized too soon what it was as a tear slipped free and rolled down her pale cheek.

Rikuo's expression didn't change, he didn't look at her with surprise or sympathy, there was no disbelief or disgust, just comfort. He turned his head, allowing the brunette to have a moment to collect herself as she wiped the offending drop with the dampening cloth. She shook her head, focusing on the glass embedded in her hand and carefully picking them out. Once that was done, she wrapped the towel around her hand, trying to stop the bleeding as the commotion around her settled. Everyone took their seats, some looking at Kuro in concern.

She continued applying pressure to her injured hand, ignoring their gazes. "I'm fine."

Kasai narrowed her eyes at her master, knowing full well she wasn't. "Maybe we should go back."

Tsurara nodded her head at the suggestion. "I agree. You're injured and I can clean it for you when we return home."

Kuro lifted her head, shaking it slightly. "No. Tsurara, you and Rikuo can stay here. Kasai and Lyla will come back with me. I know how to clean and wrap a wound, I'm not helpless."

Rikuo raised an eyebrow at the brunette and her words. She looked at him with brightened grey eyes, saying, "You deserve this."

There was something in Kuro's eyes, and she was trying to convey her feelings to the Nura heir. It was an emotion that he didn't expect to see from the girl, knowing she was someone who didn't accept help from others, even if she desperately needed it. There was gratitude in the pools of grey Rikuo looked into, a silent thank you being sent to him from the brunette. She was greatful for what he did, for snapping her out of her moment of terror and bringing her back to reality. She thanked him for not only that, but because he didn't show anything but warmth and comfort. Kuro let her guard down for a split second, allowing Rikuo to see the emotions she tried so hard to keep hidden.

The quarter yokai laughed, bidding the girl goodbye. She nodded her head at Kasai and Lyla, signaling them to follow her, which they did. Tsurara sat there dumbfounded, becoming more confused as Kuro turned her head before leaving, shouting out, "Good luck!"

The yuki-onna looked at her master, her eyebrows scrunching together. "What does she mean by that?"

Rikuo was chuckling to himself, amusement, among other things, radiating off of him. "Nothing."

The ice maiden opened her mouth, ready to further inquire about the words Kuro left them with, when a figure launched itself at her master. She jumped in her seat, startled by the sudden act. A loud laugh was let loose from the figure, and _she _sat up from Rikuo's lap, with much effort. It was one of the waitresses, and she happened to be one of the girls who wore little to no clothing. The yokai's face was flushed, her pupils dilated and a wide smile on her face indicating she was drunk.

The waitress let out another little laugh as she looked at Rikuo. "So sorry, young master. I guess I drank too much."

The quarter yokai gave her a cool look, his face a blank mask. "Clearly."

Tsurara stared in horror as the waitress started _flirting _with her master. It wasn't one of those shy types either, it was all out flirting. The yokai was practically purring against the yuki-onna's master, who sat there and didn't say a thing!

Rikuo turned his head in the ice maidens direction, noticing the burning glare directed to the woman still leaning in his lap. It was amusing watching Tsurara sit there in anger and jealousy, but he decided he's tortured her enough. He shrugged the waitress off of him, giving her a blank look. She took the hint and scrambled away, fear in her eyes. Rikuo looked back at his most trusted aid, raising an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong, Tsurara? Are you jealous?"

Tsurara crossed her arms, turning her head away and pointedly ignoring her master. _Yes! Or course I'm jealous! What girl wouldn't be after witnessing their most beloved shamelessly flirting with another woman!? _

There was a deep chuckle from beside her, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Rikuo nodded his head, still laughing at the yuki-onna. Her face heated up; turning a red he's never seen before. It made him want to laugh harder at her horrified expression, but he calmed himself down instead. There was a slight silence between the two as Tsurara looked anywhere but at him.

The Nura heir gave a fond smile to the girl, directing her gaze to him. "You know, Tsurara, I-"

He was cut off as Ryutaneko came barging in, his eyes searching frantically for someone. Once he found said person, he ran to them, shouting out. "Young master!"

Rikuo glared at the cat yokai, not appreciating the fact he ruined the moment. "What?" He bit out.

Something white was thrust in front of his face as the cat yokai quickly spoke. "There was a man who told me to give this to you. He said it was urgent so I came as fast as I could."

Rikuo took a hold of the white object, realizing it was a napkin. He unfolded it, reading the few words written there. His eyes narrowed, anger in them as he slowly stood up. Tsurara and Ryutaneko looked at him with worry, noticing the fear flowing out of him.

"Who gave this to you?" Rikuo demanded more than asked.

Ryutaneko swallowed thickly as he answered. "A man in a trench coat. He had a hat that hid his face so I couldn't see it."

Tsurara gasped, standing to catch up to her master who was already moving. He was out the door and heading down the broken stone steps when Tsurara finally reached his side. She ran down the steps, slightly in awe as she stared at her master who seemed to be gliding. He was angry and curious, which made Tsurara wonder what was written on the napkin.

"What does he want?" The yuki-onna asked as they reached the bottom, their pace never faltering.

"He wants to talk." Was all Rikuo said, which meant the end of that conversation.

Tsurara didn't know where they were going, just followed her master as they rushed through the silent streets. It wasn't long until he started slowing down, his head turning from side to side. Tsurara looked around too, hoping to catch a glimpse of the mysterious man. She stumbled as her master stopped right in front of her, but she quickly righted herself. Looking at where Rikuo was staring at, the yuki-onna saw a lone figure standing under a street lamp.

"Took you long enough." The man said, stepping out from the pale yellow light so he was closer to the two.

Rikuo's hand instinctively went to his sword, but he kept it sheathed for now. "What do you want."

"Right down to business, eh?" The man let out a quiet chuckle, finding the young Nura heirs attitude funny.

"Just tell me what you have to say." Rikuo was clearly not in the mood to make small talk.

The strangers laid back attitude quickly changed to one more serious. He stared quietly at the two in front of him, assessing them. He shifted, is head cocked to the side. Rikuo was itching to see the man's face, wanting to know what his enemy looked like. The man seemed to sense this as he tilted the article of clothing down, hiding the frown that shown.

"You need to stop protecting Kurohime."

Tsurara's eyes widened, surprised, while Rikuo kept a straight face, not showing any emotion. "Why would I do that?"

The man clutched his hat tighter as he spoke. "Because you don't know her. You have no idea what she is. If you were to find out, then you would think twice about helping her, you would see her in a whole different light."

Rikuo gave him a questioning look, curiosity eating at him. "What do you mean? What is she?"

The man shook his head, not knowing what to do. He had a reason behind all of this, but he couldn't reveal that just yet. There was still much to do, much to show before anyone found out what he was hiding, before the secret he swore to keep to himself was made public knowledge to the yokai. A thought came to him just then, and he saw how foolish he was for thinking that his plan would go his way. He didn't want to tell them, but if it meant the outcome would be in his favor, he would do it.

"She's-"

A loud explosion interrupted him. The three yokai looked up, a cloud of dust pushing up and out of the tree line. Another loud sounding boom resounded through the area, bits of tree following the spreading debris. The man let out a curse, Rikuo and Tsurara becoming glued to their spot.

Footsteps were heard coming from down the street, getting closer to the group. "Rikuo! Tsurara!"

The two turned their head at their names being called, shocked to find Wolf coming at them. A sudden shift in the air alerted Rikuo, and he found the mysterious man had disappeared. He let out a disapproving sound, about to go after him, but decided there was something more important to focus on at the moment. Wolf reached them, looking at the area the explosion came from, and then back to them.

"What the hell was that?"

Rikuo kept his gaze trained on the floating debris, wondering what was happening over there. "I don't know."

Wolf was about to say something pertaining to the explosion, but then his eyes caught the lack of three people. "Where are the girls?"

Tsurara's head tilted to the side, having forgotten that the silver haired yokai wasn't with them. "They're back home."

"No, they're not. I was just there, and Kejoro told me they haven't returned yet."

The three looked at each other, each one thinking the same thing. It appeared it wasn't just a coincidence that the three girls haven't returned to the Nura mansion around the same time a fight breaks out. Rikuo tightened the hold on his sword, wondering if the man he was speaking to only moments ago had something to do with this, or was at least taking part in whatever this was. The three yokai didn't waste anytime over thinking things, they hurriedly took off at a fast pace, crashing through the trees. It wasn't that hard to figure out where to go, because in no time at all they came upon a clearing in the woods, a small open space that definitely wasn't there before. Tree stumps littered the place, chunks of dirt and upended roots everywhere. A small crater was made here, one that held two wounded figures.

Tsurara quickly ran to the center of the crater, falling to her knees next to an unconscious flaming haired girl. "Kasai!"

Wolf followed her lead, except he went for the other girl who could barely keep her eyes open. "Lyla! What the hell happened?"

Lyla grabbed a hold of Wolf's shirt, pulling him closer to her as he placed an arm around her back to help her into a sitting position. "You have to stop her."

"What? Stop who?" Wolf couldn't understand the strange, mumbled sentence, and wondered if he heard wrong. "And where's Kuro-sama?"

"Get to her before it's too late." The violet eyed girl blinked back the black spots forming in her vision, needing Wolf to do as she said.

Before anyone could say anything, a crashing sound echoed around them, the trees in front of them breaking in half as something came flying out of the forest. The object tumbled on the ground, landing with a loud thud. They were covered in dust, but it as easy to tell who it was from the long, brown hair and pale skin. No one had the chance to go to the girl's side as something else exited the trees, causing everyone to freeze in their spots.

It was another girl, one with the same brown hair as Kuro, even the same paleness to her skin. Her eyes were a shining silver, framed by thick, black lashes. Her red lips were pulled into a straight line, anger evident in her face. Her clothes were exactly the same as Kuro's, although her's were a stark white. Even the sword she carried was similar. For a second, Rikuo thought it was Kuro herself, but the aura she emitted was different. It caught him off guard, seeing someone so similar to the emotionless brunette he knew, yet he could tell they were polar opposites.

The mirror Kuro spoke to the actual Kuro who was still lying on the ground. "Get up."

Kuro stirred, trying her best to do just that. It took some effort, but she stood up straight, clutching at a wound on her arm. Her attention was caught by the group of three that had jut arrived, staring at them in surprise. She opened her mouth, flinching as a cough came out instead of words, but she tried to speak once again.

"Well what do we have here?" The words didn't come from Kuro, but from her mirror image.

The girl turned her silver eyes to Kuro. "I heard you made yourself some friends, but I just couldn't believe it, especially when I heard it was some yakuza yokai clan."

Rikuo unsheathed his sword slightly, ready for an attack. "Who are you?"

The girl smiled, it was kind and yet it held something darker. She turned her head to look back at Kuro, completely ignoring the quarter yokai who was emitting a good amount of fear. She took a step towards the brunette, the shard blade in her hand swinging from side to side. Kuro pulled out her own sword, charging at the strange girl. Their swords met, sparks flying between the two. The fought for a few minutes, each one dodging the blows directed at them, but it was no use. Kuro stumbled backwards, clutching at the stab wound to her leg. She lashed out, barely scratching her mirror image. Blood trickled down the white Kuro's face, and she stared blankly at the girl in front of her.

"That wasn't a very nice thing to do to your own sister."

Kuro froze, the blood draining from her face as she replayed the words the strange girl just said to her. She knew it there was something wrong when the girl appeared in front of her, looking exactly like her, but she refused to believe the thought that popped into her head. Something was nagging at her as she fought the girl, but she ignored it, which she realized she was stupid for doing.

"What did you just say?" Kuro asked, finding it hard to move her body.

Wolf intervened just then, shouting out to his master. "Get away from her, Kuro-sama! Don't listen to what she says!"

The girl tsked, shaking her head at the emerald eyed boy and his words. She turned her head back to Rikuo and his inquisitive gaze. "You wanted to know who I was? Well, my name is Shirohime, and I'm this girls sister."

There was silence, Wolf and Lyla waiting for their master to make a move, Rikuo and Tsurara shocked to find out such a thing. Who wouldn't be surprised to find out the girl who you were helping to find her memories had a sister who was currently fighting her? You would have thought Kuro's childhood friends would have said something, yet here they were, just finding this out now.

Kuro swallowed the pain and hatred that started bubbling its way up, trying to break free from her. She had to keep her emotions in check, now more than ever. She didn't know why that was, but she had a feeling that if she let her feelings take free reign, something bad would happen. She didn't want it to be true that the girl in front of her was her sister, yet she knew it was true. Kuro held such rage towards this girl, but looking into her silver eyes told her there was no use denying her.

_"Shiro!" A little brown haired girl ran down the halls of her home, looking for the girl she called out for. Once she found her, she flung herself at the girl, knocking the both down to the ground. The other girl laughed, petting the wild child on the head._

_"What is it, Kuro?" Shiro asked._

_"Nothing, I just wanted to know if you would play with me." The small child stared up at the girl she tackled with big, doe like eyes._

_"Of course. Anything for my sister."_

The sudden memory left Kuro speechless, a ringing in her ears drowning out all sounds. Whispered words left her lips, the word no drifting around her.

"Yes, it's true." Shiro said, staring at her sister with those silver eyes that held it's own anger.

Rikuo shook himself out of his stupor, asking, "Why are you fighting your own sister?"

No one spoke, Wolf and Lyla shifting uncomfortably where they sat. They wanted to say something, to stop this mess, but they just couldn't. Kuro stood still, waiting for the answer to leave Shiro's mouth. She wanted to know too, but at the same time she didn't. She was doubting herself again, doubting the resolve she made to remember, which didn't sit well with her. She wanted to remember, _needed_ to, but there was something in her that drew a line to how far back she could retrieve her memories.

"Why, you ask? _Why_?" Kuro flinched at the anger clearly directed at her, dreading the words her sister would throw at her.

A strong force knocked into Kuro's chest, shoving her to the ground. She stared up in a daze at her sister, who sat atop her, holding her down. Her sword spiraled out of her hand, making her feel helpless and weak. It really was like looking at herself in the mirror, the same looks, the same pain and anger, the same sadness in each others eyes. The only difference was, there was something else within Shiro, something else that made her seem more..._human. _

There were tears in Shiro's eyes as she spoke low, but her voice still carried throughout the clearing. "My life was ruined because of you."

Kuro stared up in shock, and it felt like a hand had gripped tight to her heart as her sister continued to speak. "The reason why your memories are gone, the reason the village we lived in is destroyed, the reason everyone there is dead, is all because of _you_."

_No. _

"You killed everyone, slaughtered them even though they did nothing wrong. You burned down their houses, not caring whoever was inside, be it children or whatnot."

_Stop. _Kuro's head started pounding, actual pain reverberating throughout her body. Her vision became blurry, a weight began pressing down on her chest.

"You even killed your own friends, who did nothing wrong to you. You went around _our home _and tore them to pieces with you sword. They begged, they pleaded, but that didn't stop you from ending their lives."

"Please stop." Kuro sat there, helpless, as her sister raised her voice and said those horrible things. Tears burned at the back of Kuro's eyes, and she desperately wished the pain that was increasing would just go away.

_I can make it go away. _The voice was back, the one filled with evil and sent shivers down Kuro's spine. She didn't ignore this time, though, it's words appealing to her.

"You even killed our own parents."

The pain increased tenfold at these words, like a knife hammering its way into her heart. The tears she was holding back poured down her face as the dam broke. _Make it stop._

_I can do that. _The voice whispered in her head.

"I was forced to sit there and watch as you drove your blade through them. They raised us, they loved us, they were always there for us! And _that's _how you repay them? By killing them!?"

_Please._ Bile rose up within her throat, that acid taste burning her tongue. She tried to clench her eyes shut tightly, to block out the hate filled glare her sister was shooting at her, but she felt like she was trapped in her gaze.

_All you have to do is call my name._

"And you know what the worst part was? You had a fucking _smile _on your face the whole time!"

_Call my name._

"You're a monster!"

Kuro's vision completely faded, and she embraced the darkness that swallowed her, calling out into the black abyss. _Shi no Tenshi._

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuro's P.O.V)<strong>

_"Kuro. Wake up."  
><em>

Something soft and gentle was placed against my cheek then it pulled away, only to come back and lightly slap me. This continued a few more times until I had enough strength to open my eyes. I tried to blink away the groggy feeling, along with my bleary vision. Once my eyesight had cleared up, I had to squint against the bright light shining down form the sky. I st up slowly, trying to gather my bearings and figure out where I was.

_"You're awake."_

The voice instantly calmed me, and the tension in me seemed to dissipate slightly. I looked around, wondering where I was, when I noticed the dancing branches of a willow tree. Not just any weeping willow, but the one I knew well and that rested in only one part of my consciousness. I bolted up right, wrenching my arm free from the grasp of the girl besides me. I turned, looking into her vibrant, pink orbs, confused as to what was happening.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, looking around when I was suddenly filled with pain. A face stood out, blinding me momentarily as I stared into silver eyes that held much animosity. I forgot how to breath as Shiro's words hit me in the gut, wrenching a despairing cry from me.

_"Shh, its alright. You must follow me." _Hime grabbed a hold of Kuro's arm, gently pulling her towards the lake.

The aching brunette was lightly pushed onto her knees, and she clutched onto herself tightly, trying to keep herself from falling apart. She forced her eyes open, staring down into the crystalline waters. The lake was calm, not a wave in sight, and it had a slight soothing effect on Kuro, but not enough to help her in this situation. Her breathing was becoming more labored, the knife in her heart thrusting harder and faster.

_"You have to call her name again." _Hime said, staring down into dulling grey eyes.

"Who's?" Kuro asked, her thoughts becoming muddled.

_"You know the answer to that."_

Kuro turned back to the waters, her last thought before blacking out coming back to her. She didn't know where it came from, but she thought to try it again and see what happens. "Shi no Tenshi."

Kuro knew there was something wrong when the clear, blue waters turned murky, a strange blackness eating up the beautiful blue. Violent winds rose up around her, waves crashing onto the shore. Her gaze was locked onto the the now black waters, the pain and anger, even the sadness fading away slowly. Something swam within the darkness, capturing the brunettes attention. She watched it as it surfaced, and gasped in shock when she realized what it was. Glowing, blood, red eyes stared at her, a wicked smile showing shiny, white teeth.

"What the hell is this!?" Kuro cried out, trying to get away from the lake. It felt like some kind of force was holding her still, making her stare into the darkness and at the face looking right back at her.

_"You wanted the pain to go away, and this is the only way to do it." _Hime leaned down next to Kuro, a sad smile on her face as she spoke. _"I'm sorry about this."_

Hands flew out from the black waters, grabbing onto Kuro's arms. The _thing _within the river used the brunette as leverage to pull itself up, the blackness clinging to it and crawling over Kuro's pale skin. It wrapped around her, cocooning her like a blanket. She watched, many emotions passing through her as she once again lost consciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative) <strong>

Rikuo, Tsurara, Lyla, and Wolf felt powerless as they watched Kuro struggle against her sister and the terrible words spewing from her mouth. Tears fell down the brunette's pale cheeks, pain and anger radiating off of her and filling the space around them. It was a horrible sight, one they wanted to end badly but couldn't. They were entrapped by the words they heard, Tsurara and Rikuo the only ones out of the four who were truly surprised by them.

"You're a monster!" Shiro screamed, pushing down onto her sister in anger.

Kuro's struggling ceased, surprising everyone. She lay still, her eyes shut tightly as the tears kept coming. Shiro stood up quickly, jumping away from Kuro. There was small movement coming from the crying girl, and she slowly, deliberately, sat up. She lifted herself to her feet, her hair shielding her face as it slowly turned from brown to black. Her shoulders were shaking violently, and everyone assumed it was from crying.

Oh how wrong they were. The girl lifted her head, first revealing the pearly white of her teeth from the wide smile she held. Laughter emanated from her, and she threw her head back as the loud cackling continued. It surprised Tsurara and Rikuo, wondering if the girl finally snapped. Her laughter died down after a while, and she lifted her lids to show two shining red eyes. Rikuo stiffened, feeling the shift in the air and _seeing _the aura coming from Kuro. It was evil, filled with hatred and anger, rage radiating off of the ebony haired girl.

Kuro, or whoever she was now, lifted her arms, stretching them behind her back. "It feels so good to be free again."

Shiro took another step back, lifting her sword in front of her in a defensive stance. "I can't believe she actually let you out."

The red eyed girl laughed again, staring at the brunette. "Well I'm not surprised, especially after what you said to her. That was a pretty harsh thing to do to your sister."

"Che, like I care. It's her own damn fault for not remembering."

The ebony haired girl shook her head at that, although she did agree wholly with the statement. "That doesn't matter now. I'm out and it's time I had some fun."

She held her hand out, her sword shooting up from the ground and flying towards her outstretched limb. She grabbed onto it, swinging it around in a loose grip. Her eyes swept the area, taking in the unconscious form of Kasai, and the other four who stared back at her with mixed emotions.

"Who should I play with first?" The red eyed girl asked, more to herself than the others.

Her gaze locked onto another pair of eyes that were a similar color to hers, and she became interested at what she saw. She looked him over, from head to toe, and instantly saw his weakness. The girl disappeared, reappearing a few seconds later in front of an unsuspecting yuki-onna. She looked up with widened eyes, her mind going blank as she stared into the depths of evil, the blade shining in the moonlight that cast down from the sky.

Rikuo charged forward, his sword already drawn. "Tsurara!"

Kuro's sword swung down, and Rikuo realized with fear that he wouldn't make it. A loud clang resonated through the forest, everyone pausing at the sight before them. Tsurara was thrown backwards, her master catching her and holding on tightly. The ebony haired girl stared down in anger at the boy who stopped her attack. Silver hair rustled in the winds that picked up, emerald eyes looking defiantly into blood red pools.

The girl retracted her arm, her sword falling to her side. "Tch. You always get in my way."

Wolf smirked, although it was uneasy. "Sorry to ruin your fun."

"Do you even know who you're going against?" The red eyed girl asked.

Wolf shrugged, trying to stay calm in this situation even though he was on edge. "Not really, but that doesn't matter to me."

The girl laughed, her head held down as she gripped her sides. She was highly amused by the boy, loving the attitude he gave off, even if she knew he was scared. She looked up, pushing her hair back with one hand, showing a smile and eyes that held so much evil in them. In the blink of an eye, her sword was raised again, and once more she swung. She was knocked to the side suddenly, a dark creature looming over her. She stared into the eyes of a black beast, it's foul breath blasting her in the face as shadows swirled around it. It let out a roar, it's teeth snapping at 'Kuro'. It looked like the shadows had molded themselves together to form a giant tiger, a powerful one that firmly held the girl beneath it in place.

Rikuo and Tsurara were dumbfounded as their eyes followed the path the creature took, resting on a standing Lyla. A dark, glowing circle laid at her feet, her lips moving silently. Their attention was pulled away from her as the once gentle wind around them turned harsh. All of it seemed to rush at the red eyed girl, and it soon became visible, so everyone could clearly see it as it wrapped around the girl and slice at her skin. Small cuts formed on her exposed flesh, small lines of red standing out against her pale body. Her head turned to look into emerald eyes, glaring at the silver haired yokai as the wind picked up around her, somehow avoiding the creature still pushing her into the ground. She struggled, trying to free the sword held down by a giant black paw, but failing as the tiger swiped at her, tearing into her shirt.

Red eyes blazed with anger as the girl pushed up with all her might, trying to free herself. Her hair swayed, black tendrils detaching itself from the strands and attacking the large tiger, tearing through it and causing it to vanish. She stood, grabbing tight onto her sword as another beast attacked her, this time the shadows taking on the shape of a bear. It clawed at her, causing more cuts to show up on the girls body. She went to attack it, but something wrapped around her legs, forcing her to stop moving or else she would have landed flat on her face. She looked down, noticing a large snake coiled itself around her legs, the dark mass of shadows hissing at her. The girl struck at it with her sword, moving forward as she got rid of it.

The bear was the only thing standing in her way, and it roared at her as she tried getting close to it. It's claws knocked at her sword, it's hand disappearing. It lunged at her, but she evaded it and cut it in half. Her eyes locked onto a certain purple haired yokai, the creatures she was calling forth starting to annoy the ebony haired girl. She ran towards her, ready to kill, when she knocked into a wall of wind. Wolf walked in between her and her target, his sword fully unsheathed and gleaming in the moonlight. The wind blocking her was gone, and she jumped at the silver haired yokai. She attacked him, but he easily dodged the blow, sending one of his own in her direction. She too stopped his attack, and the one aimed at her arm after that.

Wolf continuously bombarded the girl with attack after attack, not letting up once. It was like a dance as you watched the two fight, Wolf attacking and 'Kuro' receding every time. She was clearly flexible as she bent back at an odd angle to dodge a particularly difficult blow, and then turning to the side quickly. Wolf was becoming frustrated with the girl, and it was showing. He swung his arm once more, almost grazing the girl's abdominal area, when a large dark mass flew over him and hit the girl in the center of the chest. She flew backwards, landing with a loud groan as the large shadow panther growled at her and dug it's paws into her.

Lyla relaxed slightly, her chanting ceased as she continued to stare at the creature she summoned holding the girl down, along with the small hurricane of wind leaving small marks along her arms and legs. The red eyed girl let out a loud curse, anger laced her words as she stopped moving. She suddenly went still, her eyes drifting shut, blocking out the glowing red pools. Lyla took a step in Wolf's direction, her eyes still trained on her masters body.

"Do you think it's over?" she asked the silver haired yokai, the tension still clinging to them.

"I don't know." His hand swiped the air in front of him, and the tunnel of air around 'Kuro' vanished.

The two waited a few second for anything to happen, but nothing did. They didn't dare relax, knowing anything could happen at this point, even if everything seemed OK now. Wolf took a cautious step forward, signalling Lyla to stay put. He was trying to get a better look at the supposedly unconscious girl, the shadow creature preventing him from doing so. As he was about to take another step, the beast that was blocking his way blew up into a dark mist, floating away into the sky.

Wolf turned his head to Lyla, a questioning look in his eyes. "Why did you get rid of it?"

There was surprise in the purple haired yokai's eyes as she replied. "I didn't."

Wolf's head snapped back to look at the space the black haired girl's body occupied, or more likely where it once was. It was empty, and the silver haired boy tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword, expecting the girl to show herself any second now. He was right as she appeared before him, her stance telling him she was about to attack. He countered her strike, trying to push her back and succeeding. He overpowered her, knocking her sword to the side as she stumbled backwards. She jumped away from him, grabbing her sword in the process. Wolf followed her movements, striking at her as she had done to him as a strong gust of wind blasted the girl, surprising her and pushing her over. She fell, landing on her hands and staring up into calm, emerald eyes. Her eyes held genuine shock as she continued to look into Wolf's eyes, catching him slightly off guard. He didn't know this girl, but from what he gathered and the way she acted earlier, she thought everyone was beneath her.

Her head cocked to the side, black hair tumbling over her shoulder as she said, "You've gotten better."

Wolf didn't know how to react to that, wondering if it was a compliment. He shook the thought away, telling himself he couldn't afford to lose focus. He opened his mouth, so many questions he needed answers to that only this black haired girl could answer, but was cut off by laughter. It started out small, almost quiet, but steadily grew louder. Emerald eyes watched on as 'Kuro's' shoulders shook, her hands digging into the dirt under her. Her head was thrown back, her hair swaying and her eyes closed tightly. The manic cackling stopped abruptly, but amusement shined in her eyes as she opened them and looked up at Wolf.

"But it's not good enough to take me down."

The girl lifted her foot, shoving it into Wolf's stomach and pushing him back. He clutched at his side, taking in deep breaths to calm the pain that shot through him. The girl who had taken over his master stood up, her sword once more in her hands. She swung her blade, but Wolf stopped her before she could cut through him. He pushed as much strength as he could, but failed as he was stabbed in the side. Blood poured out of the wound, seeping into his clothes. He let out a small growl, glaring daggers at the girl who smiled at him evilly.

Rikuo and Tsurara stood there, not knowing what to do. They felt helpless as they watched the scene before them. They were too shocked by what was occurring, something that hasn't really happened to Rikuo. He wanted to help, but he didn't know who to fight, who was the enemy. Too much has taken place here, in this small space, and it made Rikuo second guess himself for the first time. He kept his eyes trained to the black haired girl, her red eyes showing so much anger, wondering what happened to the emotionless brunette he preferred at the moment.

She swung her sword, aiming for a blow to his chest, but was once again interrupted. She was flung sideways, crashing to the ground and tumbling into a tree. The ebony haired girl blinked, a glare paired with a sneer forming on her face. Her eyes landed on the newcomer, her face a mask of fury as she stared at the mysterious man in the trench coat.

The man slightly tilted his hat, his mouth pulled down in a frown. "Shi-sama." He greeted the girl.

"You." She snarled, standing up and instantly going in to attack the man.

She was forced to stop, an invisible force wrapping around her neck. It pulled her up, her feet dangling as she floated in the sky. She clawed at the thing holding her throat and preventing her from breathing, but to no avail. She stretched her hand out in the direction of her sword that fell from her grasp when she was lifted, and it came flying at her. She grabbed a hold of it, about to slice through the thing holding onto her, but she found it hard to see.

Rikuo lightly pushed Tsurara so she was behind him, and he looked at the hidden man. "Stop it!"

Shiro looked at the Nura heir, her eyes holding so much emotion. "Don't worry, he's not going to kill her. He's just trying to stop her by knocking her unconscious."

Tsurara curled her hand into a fist, holding it against her chest as she watched the scene before her. "But-"

Lyla cut her off, saying, "it's alright. This is the only way to stop her right now."

It was clear to Rikuo and Tsurara that Lyla and Wolf didn't like this method at all, but they had to do it this way. They held their heads down, and the feeling of defer was evident on their faces. It killed then to see their master like this, and they couldn't do anything about it.

Rikuo looked back at Kuro, or whoever it was that took over the brunette. She was struggling with the sword she held, trying to cut at the thing holding her. As the seconds ticked by, she became weaker, and soon the sword fell from her grasp, the lids of her eyes falling shut. She was flung towards Wolf, who caught her and stumbled back from the force.

Shiro looked at the man at her side with surprise and confusion. "What are you doing? Did you forget we were sent to take her back with us? Why are you giving her to them?"

"This is not how it should be. We should get her to come back with us in a fair fight. Besides, if we tried to leave with her we would be followed by them." The man said, indicating the group in front of them.

Shiro sighed, reluctantly agreeing with him. She looked at the group, her eyes lingering on her sister. "We'll be coming back for her."

The two turned towards the woods, disappearing from sight. No one made a move to go after them; they just stood there in silence and slight confusion. Wolf looked at the girl in his arms, Rikuo doing the same. They relaxed as they saw the once black hair return to its normal brown. Lyla stood up, collecting Kuro's sword and walking over to Wolf. Rikuo made his way over to Kasai, gently picking her up and returning to stand by Tsurara. The four looked at each other, no word said between them as they turned and started heading back to the Nura mansion. The wind blew stronger just then, clouds causing the light from the moon to flicker. It seemed as if the world around them was becoming black, the darkness from the night engulfing everything surrounding them. They didn't realize it at the time, but it was a warning, a foreshadowing of terrible events that would occur not too far into the future.

* * *

><p><strong>So I just wanted to thank everyone who's reading and reviewing this story. I realized I haven't shown much appreciation towards you guys, which I feel bad for. I love reading the reviews I get, even if it's to comment on a mistake I made, and it makes me happy seeing the views each chapter gets. So, again, thank you!<strong>

**R&R**


	16. Chapter 16: Broken

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Kuro's POV)<strong>

_Two lifeless, black pools stared up at me, the light that once filled them gone forever. Blood ran down her face, staining her hair and skin, causing her clothes to stick to her. It pooled around her cold body, soaking into my own clothes as I sat there, looking down at her. A small tear made its way down her face, showing the sadness her eyes held only minutes before. I didn't realize the drop belonged to me, not until I felt the heat from the tears streaking down my face. It was like the flood gate had opened, letting the water run freely. A loud cry pierced the night, reverberating through me. It was full of so much agony, so much pain and sadness that mirrored my own emotions. I soon found that the scream also belonged to me. _

_I felt so detached from myself, like I was watching this happen to someone else, not living through it. Of course that wasn't the case and I was currently struggling with understanding this. I wanted to deny everything before me, pretend it was all a terrible nightmare that I would soon wake up from. That I would open my eyes to find those dull black eyes staring up at the heavens, looking down at me with so much love. She would ask me if I was OK and then offer me breakfast, which would consist of my favorite food. _

_But of course that wouldn't happen, because all of this was real. She was dead, lying in a cold heap at my knees. I originally tuned out everything around me, but now it all came rushing to me. I saw the bright orange of fire around me, sparks of embers flew out everywhere, dark clouds of smoke rising in the air and filling my lungs. I stared into the flames, tears continuing to fall down my face. Something moved in the orange mass, a dark figure slowly emerging from it. The outline of the person was distorted, and I thought I was just imagining it. That was until I saw the pearly white of their teeth, their mouth stretched wide in a wicked grin. Red flashed bright against the flames, fear gripping me as I stared at the person coming closer to me. _

_A small sob escaped me as I stood up, turning my back on one of the only people who truly loved me. I ran, as fast as I could trough the burning village, ignoring the wailing of dying people around me. They cried for help, some reaching out for me as I passed by. I ignored it all, just kept pushing my legs to take me far from this place. I had to get away, to get far from those blood red pools of anger and their owners. Everything was a blur to me, the orange from the fire mixing with the smoke it emitted, along with the charred corpses laying on the ground. I ran down the dirt road, past the once gloriously standing houses, and out of the village. My feet didn't stop moving even as I crashed through the trees guarding the dark forest, my speed increasing even as the branches caught on my skin and tore through it. _

_I ran faster and faster, desperate to get away from the horror chasing after me. Tears were flowing down my cheeks, blurring my vision. Although it was a chilly night, hair stuck to my face and neck from sweat. I jumped over a fallen tree, tripping and falling to the ground. Rocks dug into my knees and hands and I could feel even more blood gushing forth from my body. I knew I couldn't last much longer and I would soon faint, or worse. I assumed it would be the latter considering the situation I was currently in. I heard the snap of a twig a distance away and I had to move fast if I was going to survive. I had_ _to live through this, if not for me than for _her_. I got up, the adrenaline still pumping through me, and started running again. I could see some sort of light in the distance and I headed that way, hoping to see someone I know and trust. I tried wiping the tears away but only successfully smeared blood and dirt on my face. I was becoming frustrated with myself, with the fear that was consuming me. I had no right to be afraid when everyone had to deal with such a monster, when there were still people fighting for the life back in the village. My legs were starting to burn from all the running and the air was becoming smoky. I knew something wasn't right the moment I inhaled the dark air, and that's when I heard it. That sickening laugh full of evil and hatred echoed around me, causing my fear to increase. It was too late, I was trapped, and she had me._

_"You can run but you can't hide, little Kurohime. I know your every move," another snapping sound happened to my right and I tensed, not wanting to see the face of the one who put me in this mess, but I slowly turned around as she finished saying, "after all I _am_ you."_

_I shook my head, taking a step back to get far from the _thing _standing in front of me. "No."_

_She let out another laugh, dripping with evil. "Don't deny it. You know it's true, even if you don't want it to be. You and I are one and the same."_

_My voice trembled as I spoke, the fear and denial taking a firm hold of me. "Stop it. Just shut up!"_

_I took another step back, the bark of a tree suddenly pressing into me. I stared in horror as something akin to black smoke slowly emerged from the woods surrounding me. It wrapped itself around the monsters feet in front of me, clinging tightly to her. Her vile grin slowly slid off her face, her mouth stretching into a thin line as she looked at me with no emotion. The dark mass at her feet surged forward, embracing me as I let it take over. _

My eyes opened wide as I bolted into an upright position. A scream tore through me, shattering the quiet air around me. I bit down on my lip to keep the second one from escaping past my lips as I balled my hands into the comforter covering my legs. A metallic taste filled my mouth, making me realize I bit down too hard and impaled my lips. The blood seeped into my mouth, and I fought hard to keep myself from gagging. My eyes traveled to the area around me, my vision slightly blurry as I tried to remember where I was.

When I gathered enough of my senses to make me see I was currently safe, I then noticed a throbbing pain throughout my body. I looked down at myself, gasping at the multitude of bandages covering my arms. I kicked the covers away, or at least tried to when I felt as if a sharp dagger pierced my leg, stopping me in my tracks. I slowly removed the heavy blanket, my eyes taking in my wrapped legs. I wondered briefly what the hell happened to me, my mind kicking into overdrive as I tried to bring back the last memory I had.

I felt like I was sucker punched in the gut when the events of last night, or whenever I was last conscious, took place. Being ambushed, fighting my supposed sister, and then relieving my body to whatever was inside me. The room spun, and I felt like the walls were getting closer, the room shrinking to an unbearably size. I stood up on shaky legs, ignoring the pain, and ran out the door, needing to get far from here, and hopefully outrun the nightmare that continued to chase me.

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

Tension filled the small room, surrounding those who occupied the space. Tsurara sat there with uncertainty, looking at her master who was staring at his grandfather. Their gazes were locked onto each other for some time now, no none ready to back down. She fidgeted in her seat. her hands curling into themselves as she swallowed thickly, nit sure what to do or say. She decided to keep her mouth shut and let the two figure out the solution to their problem. The problem with _that _was that she had no idea what was wrong, only that the Supreme Commander called on the two so he could speak with them. The second they sat down, Rikuo and Nurarihyon's eyes locked onto each other in a silent battle, one that took place for and agonizing five minutes.

The yuki-onna was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, a drop of sweat rolling down her temple and dripping on the floor. Her head tilted towards the ground, a small cough exiting her. This seemed to snap the two glaring figures back to reality as they shifted in their seats. Nurarihyon took a drag from his pipe, releasing a puff of smoke into the air. He watched it travel leisurely out his semi open doors, drifting away into the calm winds. His head lowered to once again look at his grandson, but this time it wasn't without words.

"I think it's about time that girl left."

Rikuo's eyes widened, as well as Tsurara's as they stared at him, not expecting this. Rikuo knew they would talk about what happened last night, but he didn't think his grandfather would tell him that Kuro needed to leave!.

"Why!?" Rikuo shouted, forcing himself to stay seated.

"Because, like I've said before, she's dangerous. What took place yesterday is proof of that." The Supreme Commander sat there, unmoving, as he waited for his grandson to start arguing with him.

Rikuo took in a ragged breath, trying to quell the anger threatening to rise up. "But that wasn't her fault. She didn't even-"

Nurarihyon cut him off, glaring daggers at the teenager. "She didn't what? Hurt anyone?"

Rikuo bit back his words, remembering that she did in fact cause some damage to her friends. "But-"

The old man shook his head, hating how blind his own flesh and blood could be. "There is nothing you could say that would convince me she's harmless. She is clearly unstable and far too deadly to stay here."

The young Nura heir started to protest, but was cut off _again_. "I don't want to hear it. What if she were to lose control, here of all places? What if she attacked your friends and family? What if, after that, she moved onto the innocent humans you so much care about? What would you do then, Rikuo? We can't have her here when she could easily snap and kill those around her. It's far too dangerous."

A spark ran through the air, an electric feeling settling over the three. Rikuo's eyes had started to turn red, slowly fading in and out. His jaw was set, his mouth a hard line as he stared down his grandfather. His hand was clutching tight to his leg, blunt nails digging into his thigh. He couldn't help it as he became angry, the thought of all those terrible things happening setting him on fire with the strong emotion. He didn't think it was possible for one girl to do all that, but his grandfather had a point, one he didn't want to believe could be true. There was only one way to stop such a terrifying situation from happening, and Rikuo would do anything to prevent such a thing.

"Then I'll help her control whatever is inside her."

Nurarihyon's eyes widened, the look in the boys eyes startling him. It was filled with such determination, such resolve that is brought something alive within the old man. Fear radiated from the teenager, his eyes dancing wildly from crimson to brown. He was dead set on this, and he definitely wasn't backing down.

Nurarihyon opened his mouth, trying to find his words. He knew what his grandson proposed wasn't going to work, and he planned on getting that across. However, before he could say anything, a cry filled with fear broke through the calm quiet of the Nura mansion. Three heads turned towards the door in astonishment, wondering what was going on.

"What was that?" The Supreme Commander asked, ready to get up and investigate.

He noticed the way Rikuo and Tsurara looked at each other, how their eyes showed a concerning sadness. Rikuo stood up slowly, his movements projecting a deep exhaustion as he whispered an answering reply to his grandfather, walking quickly out the door with Tsurara in tow.

"Kuro."

* * *

><p>"Do you think he will be OK?" Orange eyes filled with worry lifted from the unconscious body of her friend and met a matching violet gaze.<p>

Lyla lowered her head slightly from where she was leaning against the wall to see Kasai's face better. There were dark circles under both girls eyes, the result of not having slept for a better part of twenty four hours. They had not moved from the room they stayed in, concerned for the boy who lay sleeping on his bed. They were waiting for him to wake up, the flaming haired girl having doubts he would do so at all.

"Of course he will be. He's taken worse damage than this." The purple haired yokai said, her eyes traveling back to the boy they were talking about.

"I know, but he lost so much blood." Kasai, too, looked back at Wolf, noticing the lack of color in his face.

Lyla stood there in silence, her arms tightening around her chest. She knew Kasai's worries over their friend were justified, considering she was right, he _had _lost a lot of blood. Too much, in fact, considering how soaked his clothes became, and how much it pooled when the wound was revealed. Lyla wandered back to last night and about what happened once they returned to the Nura mansion. It was still fresh in her mind, replaying itself over and over as a fearful reminder of the thing they faced.

_The group of six walked through the gates of Rikuo's mansion, a small patch of light illuminating the stone pathway. Kejoro and Kubinashi stood at the entrance of the mansion, both with a smile on their faces. _

_Kejoro's smile widened as she saw the yellow eyes of Tsurara. "How was your night?"_

_Her smile dropped, as well as Kubinashi's as they noticed the looks on their faces. Kejoro gasped when she saw the unconscious form of Kasai and Kuro while Kubinashi took an apprehensive step towards their master. Rikuo looked up at the two, his eyes a dull crimson color as he spoke with a low voice. _

_"Kejoro, Kubinashi, I need you two to grab whatever medical supplied we have and bring them to Kuro's room." The two stood there, too surprised to process their masters words. "Now."_

_As he bit out that last word, the headless yokai and his partner turned around, wanting to quickly fulfill their orders. Rikuo led the group down the main hall, making the appropriate turns to get to the brunette's room. Once they reached their destination, Tsurara slid open the shoji doors, everyone moving out of the way to let Wolf walk by and lay Kuro on her futon. Rikuo was about to make his way to Kasai's room and let her rest, but the girl in his arms made him stop as she squirmed. She let out a groan, her eyes fluttering open as she looked up into Rikuo's face. _

_"What the-?" She didn't finish her sentence as the quarter yokai gently laid her on her feet, and she got a chance to take in her surroundings. _

_Her eyes met those of her friends, and she noticed how weary they looked. Their clothes were stained with dirt and were littered with holes. She looked down at herself, seeing how similar she looked to them. Her head was foggy as she tried to remember what happened, and that's when she noticed it. Her knees gave out as she fell to the floor, a sob breaking loose from her. Tears flooded her eyes, but none escaped as she stared at her master, lying peacefully on her bed. The only thing that disturbed that piece was the numerous amounts of cuts covering the brunette's body, blood trickling down her arms and legs. _

_Lyla rushed to Kasai's side, rubbing a soothing hand down her back. She felt the same way just then, like she needed to break down and cry but couldn't. The years of suffering through this was starting to take a toll on the three childhood friends of Kuro. They were supposed to have a solid resolve, to be able to protect and fight against the brunette when it was necessary, but it was hard to do that. They couldn't go against the girl that saved them all, couldn't think of hurting her after all she's done for them. The thing was, they had to, and at the same time failed to. _

_The doors to the room slid open, revealing a rushed looking Kejoro. She was carrying many first aid supplies, and dropped them to the floor by Tsurara's feet. The yuki-onna started working on Kuro while Kejoro making her way to Wolf. _

_He shook his head and pointed at the two huddled girls, saying, "They need it more than I do." _

_Kejoro nodded and went to Kasai, pouring alcohol onto a piece of cloth and dabbing at the wounds visible to her. The flaming haired girl wasn't that injured, only minor scratches and bruises, and very few of them. Kejoro finished bandaging the worst of the wounds on Kasai, and moved onto Lyla, who was still consoling her friend. She had a nasty swell on her arm, a collage of dark blues, purple, and blacks covering half of the appendage. Everyone was silent, watching as the injured were taken care of, no one daring to say a thing. _

_The sound of the door sliding open again broke through their distant thoughts, five pairs of eyes making their way to the doorway. A small, old man stood there, the wrinkles surrounding his eyes more prominent as he took in the solemn looks on the teenagers faces. Each one held a mixture of emotions with worry shining through all of them. _

_Nurarihyon looked down at Tsurara, noticing how she was diligently and carefully cleaning a high amount of cuts covering her pale skin. The blood was starting to dry but one wound in particular was still producing a lot of blood. It dripped down the girl's leg, the mattress under her absorbing it, turning a reddish brown. His eyes traveled to rest on her face, her eyebrows turned sideways in a frown. Her lips were slightly parted, small bursts of air leaving them. _

_"What happened?" The Supreme Commander asked, his tone low, holding something akin to sympathy. _

_No one answered, the silence taking a hold of everyone. The only sounds heard was the wrapping of bandages and the shaking of alcohol as Tsurara poured more onto a bloody rag. Rikuo moved his gaze around the room, realizing everyone was too caught up in their own worlds to have heard his grandfather. He decided to speak, hoping his voice will snap at least one person to reality to help him with the explanation. _

_"I took everyone to Bakenekoya, wanting to go out and have fun. Wolf wasn't there, since he was still out with Aotabo, so he was going to meet us there. The five of us were sitting, eating, and something was said that upset Kuro. She injured herself, so Lyla and Kasai were going to bring her home. A little later, I got a message from the man in the trench coat to meet him."_

_Nurarihyon gave Rikuo a questioning look, asking, "The man in the trench coat?"_

_"He was the one who we fought with some time ago." Rikuo explained. _

_The Supreme Commander nodded, remembering the incident his grandson was talking about. Rikuo had told him the next what had happened, wondering what kind of ability the man had. The old man hadn't known for sure, saying he would have had to fight with the man himself to know. Rikuo took the silence afterwards as his cue to continue. _

_"I met with him, and he told Tsurara and I that we should 'stop protecting Kuro'." The young Nura heir was once again interrupted, but he didn't seem to mind. _

_"Why would he say that?" Nurarihyon asked. _

_Rikuo shrugged, his face turned towards a certain sleeping brunette as he remembered the words said to him. "He said something about not knowing who she is,_what _she is. Before he could tell us what she was, there was an explosion and Wolf came running to us. I thought the girls had already returned home, but it turned out they hadn't. We got worried so we ran to where the explosion came from and found Lyla and Kasai on the ground. Next thing I know, Kuro flies out of the woods, a girl looking exactly like her exiting from the same place."_

_Nurarihyon didn't need to ask who the girl was, he could easily guess, but that didn't mean it came as lessor a shock to him as he heard his grandson say it. "It turned out to be Kuro's sister. She said some things to Kuro, terrible things, and it was like something in Kuro snapped. Her eyes turned red, her hair black, and then she started attacking everyone."_

_It was hard for Rikuo to get the words past his lips, not knowing what exactly to say about what happened next. Everything was all a blur to him, especially the end where turned into that..._thing_. _

_Kasai lifted her head, her eyes full of hatred and tears. "What Shirohime said wasn't even true!" _

_Everyone looked at the girl whose voice was filled with desperation and bitterness. Lyla gave a sad look at her friend, Wolf shaking his head at the girl. Lyla's hand stopped it's up and down motion, and she retracted it as she breathed in deeply. _

_"Well, not _all _of it was."_

_Rikuo looked at her, his crimson eyes full of curiosity with an underlying tiredness. "What do you mean?"_

_The three turned quiet once again, sharing equal looks with each other. It looked as if they were silently debating amongst themselves, although it was mostly between Lyla and Wolf. Kasai seemed too tired and too worn out to do anything as she sat there with hunched shoulders and tightly curled fists. Lyla nodded, her eyes looking down at her half wrapped arm. Wolf took a quick glance at the sleeping beauty they were all watching over, his eyes turning to look anywhere but her as he spoke. _

_"It wasn't her fault that everyone died; I'd say it was more Shirohime's doing. That night, an army of yokai stormed the village, setting fire to houses and killing people. It turned out Shirohime had befriended those who were against Kuro-sama's parents and allowed them to come into the village. They were after one thing only, Kuro-sama herself. When Shirohime found out about this, she became angry and jealous and threw herself at Kuro-sama. The three of us tried to protect her, but when our master and her sister become filled with hatred, there was absolutely no stopping them." _

_Rikuo interjected, wanting to ask something before Wolf continued on. "Why was Shirohime jealous?"_

_"We don't know or understand her that much. When someone asked her why she betrayed us, she just said that she had enough... enough with pretending to be a nice sister and a nice person. It was obvious that, for whichever reason, she wanted her sister, Kuro-sama, gone. You see, the three of us may have been good friends with Kuro-sama, but we didn't really hang much with her sister. But everyone used to love her, believing she was a nice person." he said, hate for her obvious on his face._

_Wolf stopped, his eyes falling shut as images of that night started coming back to him. It was all a blur, only bits and pieces showing themselves, but even so it was terrible to remember. He could hear the terrified screams of the people he knew well as they ran for their lives, could feel the scorching heat from the fire surrounding them. It was one of the worst things he's ever lived through, and he definitely didn't want something similar happening again, ever. His eyes remained shut as his mouth opened, the words coming out without him actually thinking them through. All he could see was the look in his master's eyes that night, the wild emotions running through the grey orbs were now the only thing that he saw. _

_"We lost to her, getting severely injured and unable to do a thing. Kuro-sama snapped, I could see it as her eyes turned red and her hair became black. She fought her sister, winning against her and killing a good amount of the enemy yokai. Then she went on a rampage, killing everyone she saw. Unfortunately, she didn't avoid those she knew and ended up making the destruction of our village worse."_

_Wolf inhaled, his eyes fluttering open and he looked up at the ceiling. Everyone could see it pained him to talk about this, to remember something so horrible. His eyes held that faraway look, and he seemed so lost in the past that he forgot about everyone and everything. His emerald eyes were shining bright, so many emotions running through them. No one wanted to say anything, it felt they couldn't, but it didn't look like the silver haired yokai would continue on with the story. Rikuo decided to encourage him to go on; after all he was curious to how the rest of that night went. _

_"What happened next?" the quarter yokai asked, his voice quiet. _

_Wolf didn't move, his eyes still trained on the wooden ceiling, but his mouth opened slightly as words spilled out. "It all ended. Kuro's mother, the only person who was able to _stand _fought her own daughter. She tried to get Kuro-sama to calm down and return to normal, but it didn't work. In the end, she killed her own mother, her father, and some of the villagers."_

_Tsurara looked down at the girl whose body she was bandaging, voicing the question she held. "What stopped her?"_

_It was Lyla who answered this, her voice filled with bitterness. "Killing her mother. After she realized what she had done, she snapped out of it." _

_Seven pairs of eyes drifted over to the unconscious brunette, the air becoming heavy. Sadness, worry, and wonder clung to the heaviness, mixed emotions courting through each individual. This was obvious by the looks on everyone's face as each held something different than the person nearest to them. The story was a depressing one, filled with pain and suffering, and it caused everyone to lose the ability to speak. So silence remained the rest of the night, no one daring to break it. _

_A loud thump interrupted the quiet and everyone turned to look at the fallen figure. Wolf was on the ground, breathing out in sharp puffs as he grabbed a hold of his side. Kejoro quickly got up from where she was kneeling and ran to the silver haired yokai's side, pushing his hand away. She gasped in shock as she saw a pool of blood surrounding him, red seeping through his clothes and onto the floor. _

_"He's bleeding badly."_

_Kasai appeared by Kejoro, holding a roll of bandages and other medical equipment. She put them on the floor as the two yokai set to work, tearing away the cloth of Wolf's shirt carefully. Blood was pouring out of the wound and Kasai noticed how the boy was sweating bullets. He closed his eyes, groaning in pain as Kejoro went about cleaning the wound. The flaming haired girl could tell he was losing consciousness and fast, but she couldn't have that. He needed to stay awake so she could make sure he would be OK. _

_"Wolf, keep your eyes open." Kasai demanded, slapping his face lightly. _

_He struggled to do so, but his eyes kept shutting, his head falling limp against the wall behind him. Kasai shook his shoulder, fear taking a hold of her. "Come one Wolf, wake up!"_

_It was no use though, the boy was out like a light, his breathing becoming shallower by the second. Kasai kept shaking, tears threatening to fall down her face. "Wolf!" she shouted, hoping she could reach him._

_"Wolf!"_

A sharp scream pierced through Lyla's thoughts, bringing her back to reality. Her head turned to the door, wondering what was happening out there. She saw Kasai jump up from her seat out of the corner of her eye, the orange haired yokai looking visibly shaken. Lyla was about to ask her what was wrong, but her friend spoke first.

"That was Hime-sama!"

Lyla looked at her, her back straightening and her arms clenched tightly at her side. "Are you sure?"

Kasai didn't need to answer the violet eyed girl, she only nodded and they were both out the door, running down the hall. They thanked whoever was listening that Wolf's room was close to their master's, both hoping she was alright. Lyla skidded to a halt, Kasai following her example as they saw something dashing towards them. Lyla realized who it was, fear gripping her as she saw her disheveled friend.

"Hime-sama?" Lyla asked, her hand outstretched to grab onto the brunette.

Kuro ran by the two, seemingly ignoring them. The truth was that she didn't see them; she was too wrapped up in her own mind. The events of the night before kept rewinding itself over and over in her head, like a song stuck on repeat. Feelings she's tried to get rid of were rushing forth from the dark depths they were shoved down into, creating a panicking Kuro. She felt the urge to cry, to beg for forgiveness, but she also wanted to yell, to find the person who caused her to become like this and tear them apart. She didn't want to do any of those things, well except for the last one, but she felt she needed to. It was confusing beyond belief, and Kuro didn't really know what was happening.

She decided to keep running, everything becoming too much for her. The walls surrounding her still looked as if they were closing in on her, threatening to crush her. Voices called out to her, mixing together to form incoherent babble. Kuro tuned them out, the noise making the pounding in her head worse. She made another turn, a bright light engulfing her.

The brunette inhaled deeply as she ran out into the cool afternoon air, the burning in her lungs being relieved. She landed on the ground, pain shooting through her leg and causing her to fall to the ground. Her teeth were clamped down tightly on her lip as she tried to hold in the tears and scream she so badly wanted to let loose. The sound of thundering footsteps echoed around her, the continuous voices accompanying them. Kuro wanted to get up, to keep running and get away from all of this, but she couldn't. Pain and something else were holding her down, trapping her where she knelt.

Rikuo was the first one to reach Kuro, Tsurara following close behind. When Lyla and Kasai reached them, they halted in there steps as they took in the scene before them. Agony shone through dull, grey eyes, etched into every feature of her body. Brown bangs partially hid her eyes, her fingers curling into the dirt. She was usually pale, but now she looked starch white as she sat on her hands and knees on the frozen ground. It tugged at everyone's heartstrings to see their friend like this, to see how much she was hurting inside and feel like they couldn't do anything about it.

Lyla took a step forward, hating how broken her master and childhood friend was. "Hime-sama."

Kuro shook her head, a pained sound escaping her lips. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to push away the guilt and sorrow, but failing. "I'm sorry." she whispered, holding her head down as she felt everyone staring at her.

Lyla tried to get closer to the mumbling brunette, but a hand was held out in front of her. She looked to the right, surprised to see Rikuo staring intently at the purple haired yokai. He shook is head, indicating to her that he would handle this. She didn't know what he could do, how he could help fix her when he barely knew her. She was one of the ones who stuck by her side for years, she was there when her master went through one of these times, not him. Lyla so badly wanted to snap at the quarter yokai, but refrained from doing so, choosing to let him be the one to go forward, knowing he could do nothing in this situation.

"Kuro." Rikuo reached her side, looking down at her with warm chocolate eyes.

She heard him, could hear the kindness in his voice, but didn't acknowledge him as she continued to whisper the same word over and over again. She didn't want to see the pity, the sadness, the sympathy, or anything similar in his yes, in any of their eyes. There was only one thing she needed right now, and none of them could give it to her. They would tell her how they understood, when they clearly didn't. They couldn't possibly know what it felt like to be where she is now, no one could.

"It's alright."

The whispering stopped and time seemed to freeze as Kuro sat there, her eyes opened wide. Her thoughts became untangled, pausing with the rest of the world. Her head tilted to the side, her grey eyes trained on Rikuo. She opened her mouth to speak but shut it, only to open it again. She couldn't form the words she needed, couldn't push past the fog that suddenly surrounded her as she took those two words in. They were the same ones said to her last night, the words that burrowed it's way past the wall she built. As she heard the words spoken to her again, the chink in her armor grew larger, but only slightly. It was still enough to allow another miniature flood of emotions hit her, a sob leaving her as a lone tear fell.

"How can you say that when it's not alright?" Kuro asked, her voice quiet and scratchy.

"Because it is." There was conviction in those brown orbs, determination to get the girl in front of him to see how things will be fine.

"No, it's not. Were you not there last night? Did you not see what I did?" Her voice rose an octave, anger hitting her as she cursed the boy for his denseness.

"It wasn't you who did those things."

Kuro looked taken aback, like she had been slapped across the face. She remembered the dream she had, how the black haired girl had told her they were one and the same. She wanted to protest against the boy before her, but decided not to. She couldn't tell anyone how she was indeed at fault, that she was apart of what happened. She regretted calling out that name, hated herself for being so weak that she decided to rely on someone else to help her, but she wouldn't voice those thoughts out. Not now, not ever.

So instead she diverted her gaze, trying to push away the warm feelings Rikuo was trying to project onto her. She slowly stood up, brushing away the dirt and grass stains on her and and knees. Kuro didn't look anyone in the eye as she stood there, wanting to get out of that place as soon as possible so she could be alone and wallow in despair. She took a step backwards, growling slightly as Rikuo followed her forwards.

"I heard you loud and clear, I didn't do anything. I'm fine now, so move out of my way." Grey eyes were glaring at the ground by her feet, trying desperately not to look into kind chocolate pools.

Rikuo shook his head, chuckling. "You're such a terrible liar."  
>Kuro looked up at him in surprise, seeing a small smile on his lips. He continued speaking, a soft look in his eyes. "No one blames you for what happened, they know it wasn't your fault. You and that thing that took over you are not the same, and we know that."<p>

Kuro couldn't look away from him, couldn't stop staring at the look in his eyes that showed her he believed his own words. There was no pity, none of the emotions she despised so much, only a gentleness he didn't deserve. She looked behind him to see the three girls that showed similar smiles, each one filled with warmth for the brunette. It was hard for her to accept how they felt, but it felt like some of the weight holding her down has dissipated. There was still doubt, but seeing the emotions that were shown to her helped her get past it for now.

Kuro nodded her head slowly, showing everyone that she was OK right now, causing them to relax. They watched as something dawned on the brunettes face, her eyes roaming the surrounding area. Her head tilted to the side as she brought it back to look at her group of friends, her gaze a questioning one.

"Where's Wolf?" She asked.

Kasai flinched while Lyla became tense, which didn't go unnoticed by Kuro. She glared at the two, silently demanding answers form them. Kasai gulped while Lyla looked away guiltily, Kuro taking a step towards them. She voiced her question again, only to be met by a practically crying Kasai and a saddened Lyla. Alarm bells rang in the brunettes head, her heart constricting lightly as the seconds ticked by with no answer. Extreme worry coursed through her as she tried to take calming breaths, but it was becoming harder. Everything was spinning again as she got closer to the two, her eyes flashing a brilliant red. This caused Kasai to let a small squeak of surprise, words tumbling from her lips in a rush.

"He's unconscious and resting in his room because he lost too much blood."

Kuro stopped walking, her face showing surprise and pain. She quickly put on her mask, showing no emotion as she turned towards the Nura house. She moved forward, not stopping as Rikuo called out to her.

"Where are you going?"

"To my room." Was the reply.

Everyone watched as their work to cheer the brunette up slowly disintegrated, her shoulders hunching forwards slightly as her held was held down. There was no confidence in her, none of the arrogance she usually carried. Now, it was just depression and many other negative emotions eating away at her, threatening to drag her down further into the dark abyss she was already trapped in. Everyone could see her struggling everyday with herself, but now it looked like she was ready to give up. Just when she was ready to start opening up, right when she was starting to show a spark of her old self, everything crumbles down around her, and she reverts back to the empty shell of what she once was.

* * *

><p><strong>So this chapter was originally supposed to be longer but I, along with some help (ahem Nayrael whom I love so much and am happy to have reading this fic), decided to cut it short. I was having trouble writing this chapter but I finally got it written out. I usually get the energy to write when I'm down when I see the number of people who read this fic everyday, but I just couldn't do it this time. I plan on getting to work on the next chapter right away and hope I can get it out in time. Anyways, please enjoy<strong>**!**

**R&R**


	17. Chapter 17:

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p>The air was colder next day, small drops of dew hardening from the sudden temperature drop. It was December, so the weather wasn't unusual for this time of year. Tsurara loved it when the end of the year came, when the warmth from summer disappeared and the cold slowly crept in. She became most excited when it started to snow, she could gaze at the pure white innocence all day. Even though the yuki-onna could sense the time for snow was near, she couldn't find it in herself to be happy about it as she walked down the long halls of the Nura mansion.<p>

It was time to head out to school, but there was one person who was still not up and ready for it. Rikuo and Tsurara had finished eating breakfast, when Rikuo had asked where she was. The blue haired aid hadn't a clue as to where, so she went out to find the brunette. The ice maiden decided to stop by her room first, hoping she was just taking her time in getting ready. It worried her how the girl had skipped dinner last night, but also not eating breakfast the next day increased the feeling.

When Tsurara reached Kuro's bedroom door she knocked, hoping for an immediate answer. When she didn't receive one, she repeated the action. Again, nothing happened. The yuki-onna continued to knock, becoming frustrated when there was no sound from the other side of the doors. She clenched her jaw, letting out a huff as she slid the shoji doors open forcefully. When she saw a figure huddled under a pile of covers, she let out an annoyed sound and marched over to the bed. Tsurara peeled the quilts away from the sleeping girl, her eyes softening as she took in the sight before her.

Two brown eyebrows were scrunched together, a bead of sweat rolling down from her temple to her chin. Tears were forming at the edges of closed eyes, threatening to spill down the still ghostly white face. Her lips looked as if they had been gnawed on all night, a whimper escaping them as the girl's hold on her chest tightened. She was shivering, goosebumps appearing on the exposed flesh of her newly healed arms and legs. There was still a small section of bandages covering the stab wound to her leg, but that too had started to fix itself.

Tsurara wanted to lay a comforting hand on Kuro's face, to wake her up from whatever nightmare she was trapped in, but she couldn't do it. She remembered what happened last time, her hands lightly tracing the area that was inflicted. She knew it wasn't entirely Kuro's fault, and she believed the brunette wouldn't do it again. The problem was with the ebony haired _thing _that was in Kuro, and how it could care less what happened to anyone around it. Tsurara didn't want to take her chances with that monster, so instead she pulled the covers back over the sleeping girl and quietly left. The yuki-onna would allow Kuro to have this day to rest up and recuperate, hoping she would be better by tomorrow.

She walked back down the hall, her eyes keeping to the floor she walked on. Once she reached the gates of the Nura house, she looked up into her masters eyes with sorrow in her own. Rikuo stared at her in worry, his mouth opening to say something. The ice maiden interrupted what he had to say, surprising him.

"Kuro was still sleeping, and I didn't want to wake her so I let her be."

Rikuo nodded, accepting the explanation and agreeing that the grey eyed girl should be allowed a day to sleep in and not worry about anything other than her health. The two walked to school in silence, both wishing for the day to be over so they could return and make sure everything was OK. They don't know why. but they got the feeling something bad was coming there way, and there was no way to stop it from happening.

The two reached the school gates, watching as a group of girls walked by them, laughing about who knows what. They were about to head to their lockers and get ready for class when a brown haired girl stepped in their view. She stood barely a few feet from Rikuo, her eyes holding gaze flitted over the yuki-onna that stood next to Rikuo, jealousy flashing for a second before returning to their original worry.

Her voice was but quiet at the same time as she spoke. "Where were you yesterday?"

"I was sick?" It came out more of a question which caused Kana's eyes to narrow.

"Along with Tsurara _and _Kuro?"

Rikuo scratched the back of his head and gave his childhood friend a sheepish smile. He knew he couldn't lie because she would see right through it, so he told a semblance of the truth.

"Kuro became seriously ill, and it got so bad that I had to stay home and help. Tsurara got worried so she decided to come over which is why she wasn't in school yesterday either." Rikuo gave the brunette a smile, one that seemed to convince her so she didn't ask any more questions.

The three turned and walked into the school, getting ready for class. Rikuo was antsy because he wanted to get back home and make sure Kuro was alright. Tsurara felt the same way which wasn't unusual considering the state the brunette has been in for the past couple days. They knew that if they left her alone she would only get worse, would only fall deeper into the darkness that's surrounding her heart.

* * *

><p>The wind whipped through Rikuo's hair as he stood atop the school roof and leaned against the railing. His head was so far from reality that he didn't hear the door to the roof open and a quiet, concerned voice call out to him. He was startled when a cold hand lay against his shoulder, the voice filling the air again as its owner spoke.<p>

"Waka, are you alright?" Tsurara asked as she stared into surprised, brown eyes.

Rikuo shook his head to get rid of his lingering thoughts and gave a warm smile got the yuki-onna. "I'm fine."

Tsurara gave her master a stern look showing she knew that his statement wasn't true. "What is it, Waka?"

The young Nura heir sighed, knowing he couldn't fool the blue haired girl any longer. "I was thinking about Kuro."

Silence followed those words for some time, the two occupants of the roof leaning against the railing while their thoughts strayed. They were worried about her and not just her, but Wolf too. He was still unconscious when they checked on him that morning. He had lost a lot of blood but he seemed to be getting well again which was a good sign.

The quiet disappeared while Tsurara spoke. "Do you like Kuro?"

Rikuo looked at the yuki-onna by his side, wondering why she would ask such a question. He saw a hint of something flash in her blue eyes as he continued to stare at her, but couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"Why would you ask that? Of course I like her." Rikuo responded.

Tsurara's shoulders hunched over as she became deflated. Her expression was pained and jealous while she kept a right smile to her face. "Is that so..."

Before Rikuo could ask what was wrong with the ice maiden, the school bell rung signaling the end of lunch. Tsurara quickly escaped from her master while he looked up in surprise at the noise. When he turned back to where she was standing and found it empty, he let out a long sigh. He knew he messed up somehow but didn't know what exactly he did.

The young Nura heir could see his yokai side shake his head as a deep voice whispered in his head. _Dumbass. _

* * *

><p>The rest of the week flew by and Saturday came knocking. Tsurara was currently huffing and puffing around the Nura mansion, steam practically coming out of her head. The many yokai that inhabited the mansion steered clear of her for fear they would feel her wrath. The yuki-onna had just currently come from Kuro's room and just by hearing the brunette's name, the yokai didn't need to know why Tsurara was so angry.<p>

During the past few days Kuro had refused to leave her room no matter what was said to her. She was adamant about staying and even went as far as locking the door. No matter how much Tsurara wouldn't give up on her relentless knocking, the brunette still wouldn't budge. Not even Lyla or Kasai could get a different result. Wolf had also awoken during this time but he was too weak to leave the room. He was fine now and eager to see Kuro and try to get her to leave her room, but his two childhood friends refused to let him go. They would constantly baby him because they were worried about his health which was back to normal by now.

Tsurara stomped her foot, deciding she didn't care anymore and got back to doing her chores. Rikuo noticed this and gave a long, drawn out sigh. Even he was becoming annoyed with the sulking brunette's attitude and thought it was time to do something about it. He made his way to Kuro's room and didn't bother knocking on the shoji doors. He slid them open, only slightly surprised they were unlocked for once. Rikuo looked at the futon and saw it was empty. His attention was pulled to the only small window in the room with a minimal amount of light filtering into the room. A dark figure leaned against the window sill as she stared out into the early afternoon sun.

A tired voice filled the air as the figure spoke. "What do you want?"

Rikuo took a cautious step forward, aware of the dark tendrils sliding towards him. "I'm actually surprised to see you like this."

Kuro briefly glanced at him. "Why?"

The quarter yokai took another step and just dodged one of the tendrils. "You constantly act like you don't care and that you don't feel anything, but here you are worried over them."

The brunette's whole body stood rigid while she kept her gaze locked on outside. "I'm not-"

Before she could finish, Rikuo interrupted her with slight anger in his voice. "Don't lie to yourself. I know you're beating yourself up for what happened to Wolf."

Kuro turned around so fast she had to grab a hold of the nearest object to keep her from falling. Anger was coursing through her veins as she glared at the brown haired boy in front of her, his face swimming in her vision.

"That's different." The words were whispered harshly while she clutched tighter to whatever she was holding.

"How? Are you saying that if it wasn't someone close to you, then you would have no problem with hurting them? What if it was an innocent person?" Rikuo's voice grew tighter as he curled his hand into a ball, his nails digging into the soft skin.

The brunette swallowed thickly as she tried to wrack her brain for an answer. She never thought about it like that, killing someone was never a problem for her. But now it was because she injured one of her friends, and that was tearing her up inside. It was becoming harder for her to think as many emotions mixed together inside of her. They threatened to swallow her whole and never let her escape. She was so confused and everything was starting to spin. She was exhausted from lack of sleep and weak from not eating for some time which wasn't a good combination for her health.

Rikuo sighed as he turned around and started to walk out the door. Before he passed the threshold, he looked over his shoulder at Kuro with warm eyes. "What I really wanted to say when I came here was that what happened wasn't your fault. The thing inside of you is to be blamed and not you."

Kuro inhaled sharply, hating the words that passed the boys lips. She blinked as he continued talking while trying to wrap her head around everything. "Also, today is the day we were all supposed to go shopping. If you're up to it, meet us at the front gate in an hour. If not, then you're not who I thought you were."

With that the young Nura heir walked away, leaving a confused brunette. So much just happened and she didn't know how to deal with it. Some of what Rikuo said confused her, and some she denied wholeheartedly. She knew what happened was in deed her fault but at the same time she knew she wasn't completely at fault. It was perplexing and way too much for her to handle right now. The quarter yokai's last words echoed in the brunette's head as she tried to figure out what to do next.

* * *

><p>Twelve o'clock rolled around sooner than anyone thought. The day was chilly and the clouds were turning darker, but the sun was still shining bright. There were five people standing around at the gate of the Nura mansion waiting for the last person to show or not. Ten minutes had passed and they would be late if they didn't leave soon. Lyla and Kasai had assumed their friend wouldn't come which only saddened them some. They knew it was impossible to get her out of the mood she was in and it would only take time. Wolf had desperately wanted to see the brunette but he wasn't allowed to get out of bed until now, and he was still refused the right to speak with her. Rikuo and Tsurara stood silently and relaxed, both confident Kuro would come.<p>

A strong wind blew past the five as the sounds of footsteps hitting pavement snapped them out of the tense silence. Five pairs of eyes looked towards the walkway from the mansion to the gates and saw long brown hair flowing freely in the wind, blocking the face of its owner. Kuro stopped in front of the group as she shoved her hands in the pockets of her grey sweater. She decided to exchange her usual black shorts for dark blue jeans and black and white sneakers. There were dark shadows under her eyes but she seemed to be in a slightly better mood after only an hour.

Rikuo smiled at the brunette. "Took you long enough."

Kuro glanced at the young Nura heir with slightly guarded eyes. "I had to go digging through all the clothes Tsurara bought me to find something I actually liked."

The yuki-onna let out a small giggle as she heard this, which was soon replaced by a playfully disapproving look. "And you still chose something black. You should add more color to your wardrobe."

Lyla let out a small scoff at that last sentence and joined the conversation. "I don't think she knows any other color besides black."

Everyone chuckled while Kuro glared at Lyla. It's true she wore nothing but black but that was the only color she liked. She preferred wearing something that made her feel comfortable than putting on something that made others happy. The brunette could care less what anybody thought about her and the way she lived.

"Whatever let's just go already. I want to get this done and over with."

It didn't take long for the group of six to reach the mall but it definitely wasn't a pleasant trip. Things were awkward as Kuro avoided all contact with Wolf and the two remained silent the whole time. Everyone else tried starting conversations that would include the two but it was futile. They refused to open their mouths and utter a sound. Kasai became annoyed and was about to open her mouth and say something to the two, but a loud boyish voice called out to them.

"Hellooo everyone!"

The group of six turned their heads and saw an excited Kiyotsugu waving frantically at them. Shima wasn't far behind the black haired boy with everyone else trailing behind the two. When the two groups met each other, greetings were immediately exchanged. Kasai and Lyla were introduced to the large group and they smiled politely in response. Shima kept his distance from Wolf, instead choosing to go to Tsurara with a large smile on his face.

"Hello, Oikawa-san."

Tsurara returned the smile with one of her own as she replied. "Hi, Shima-kun."

Rikuo noticed how the blond haired human stood closely to the yuki-onna with a small blush on his face. He knew Shima had a crush on Tsurara, but the human didn't know she would never feel the same way about him.

A small tug on the young Nura's sleeve pulled his attention away from the two teenagers. He turned his head to look at an irritated Kana who was currently glaring at the boy.

She retracted her hand and placed it on her hip. "For the millionth time, hello Rikuo."

Rikuo let out a nervous laugh as he replied. "Hey, Kana-chan. Sorry about that, my mind was somewhere else."

That only seemed to make the girl angrier as she let out a small huff and turned away. Rikuo didn't know why she was so angry but decided it was best to not bother her. He instead chose to watch everyone else as they greeted each other. Makii was speaking with Kuro, which was surprising considering the brunette didn't actually like his friends. Kasai and Lyla stood cautiously behind their childhood friend while Wolf kept his distance from the three girls. Once everyone settled down, their eyes immediately zoned in on the orange and purple haired yokai.

Kiyotsugu studied them with an interested expression while asking, "So, who are these two?"

Kasai waved as she answered. "I'm Kasai and this is Lyla," the orange haired girl pointed to said girl beside her, "and we're friends of Wolf and Hime-san."

Kuro let out a small relieved sigh as she listened to Kasai's words. While the group was walking to the mall, the brunette explained to her childhood friends why they couldn't call her by their usual way. They didn't understand why it was so unusual to add the -sama at the end of her name, but they agreed anyway. Kuro tried to get them to just call her Kuro but they refused to, instead choosing to switch out sama for san. Wolf, on the other hand, had no problem calling her the way she preferred.

Makii looked at the orange haired girl with confusion. "Hime?"

Kuro stepped in with a quick explanation. "It's a nickname. My name is actually Kurohime, but I prefer being called Kuro."

Everyone just nodded and accepted this answer. They decided they were done with the introductions and started walking to their planned destination. The large group reached the store selling yukatas quickly and went in search for one they liked. Everyone was laughing and having fun as they tried on yukata after yukata while modeling them to each other. Of course the only one who had a frown on her face the whole time was Kuro.

She walked further away from the group in hopes to find something soon. The brunette tried to tune out the loud laughter filling the small shop, instead focusing on the loud clang of the hanger as it clashed against a neighboring one. The sound of metal hitting metal became the only thing Kuro heard as her eyes watched the multitude of colorful fabric glide past her with every flick of the wrist. She was about to give up hope and search another section of the store when a melodic voice spoke to her.

"This looks like it would suit you."

The brunette turned her head to the right, her eyes widening as she took in the woman standing before her. Her hair was a soft, light green matched with dark brown eyes. The smell of fresh flowers and soil filled Kuro's nose as she stared at the woman. Grey eyes traveled down an outstretched arm holding a dark piece of cloth. Kuro tentatively took the yukata and unfolded it, her hands reveling in the feel of its silk like texture. The yukata looked as if it was stained with blood, dying it a deep red. There were dark shapes scattered throughout the fabric, and Kuro realized with shock they were black feathers. The brunette looked up with a horrified expression and was going to ask the lady why she handed her this, only to see the green haired woman was gone. In her place stood Wolf who looked at his friend with worry.

"Are you alright?" He asked while taking a step closer to her.

Kuro swallowed thickly, hating the pressure she felt building in her throat. "I'm fine."

Her words came out with a croak and she pulled the yukata to her chest, clutching it tightly. Wolf took another step closer to her as his emerald gaze looked at the object she was holding. He saw the red and a bit of black and wondered why she was so shaken up by it.

"Did you see a woman with green hair?" Kuro asked the silver haired boy as her eyes searched the aisle they stood in.

Wolf shook his head and saw how his friend seemed disturbed by his answer. Kuro kept glancing at the surrounding area as she searched for the woman. She felt like she was going crazy or like someone was playing a trick on her.

"You can talk to me, you know." Wolf said.

Kuro tilted her head up to look into Wolf's eyes in surprise. She was so busy looking for the green haired lady that she forgot he was standing there. He held a serious expression which caught the brunette off guard.

"I-I know." She answered as she tried to rip her gaze from the pools of emerald she stared into.

"Then tell me what's wrong." Wolf was practically pleading right now as he wished his friend would open up to him again.

Kuro didn't know what to say as she opened and closed her mouth to find words. Her eyes left the boys own and found their way to his side, around the area Kuro had stabbed him. She bit her lip as the memory came back to her. She would never be able to forgive herself for what happened, for hurting someone close to her. Her grip on the garment tightened as she forced away the emotions threatening to take hold of her.

"It wasn't your fault." Wolf whispered as he clenched his hands into a fist. He had the urge to reach out his hand to her but knew she would just flinch away.

Kuro opened her eyes slowly as she let his words sink in. She didn't believe them and most likely never will. Everyone kept saying the same thing but they didn't know what she knew. That it was her fault, that the 'thing', as everyone called it, inside her was in fact _her_. They wouldn't understand because not even she understood.

Wolf continued speaking, not knowing the thoughts that ran through the brunette's head. "You weren't in the right state of mind. Whatever is inside you took control of your body and thoughts, and _that's _what attacked everyone. It wasn't you."

Kuro could see his desperation to get this point across to her. He wouldn't give up on trying to convince her it wasn't her fault no matter how hard she fought back. Whatever she said wouldn't deter him from his mission to show the brunette that she had nothing it be sorry for. Kuro thought it was admirable and stubborn all at the same time. She knew she should just give up on trying to show him and everyone else that she and that black haired monster were one and the same because they would never accept that. Sp she let out a long sigh and wearily lifted her head to look into emerald eyes.

"I believe you." The lie easily escaped her mouth. That should have caused Kuro to stop and think of how many times she has lied through out her life, and maybe tell herself she should do less of the action, but it was just natural to her. It, like the _thing _in her, was apart of her.

Wolf opened his mouth as he got ready to respond to his childhood friend, but a voice cut him off. "Are you two done yet? We're all waiting for you so we can buy our stuff and go."

The two turned to look at Makii as everyone else stood behind her with different expressions. They each held a different yukata of different colors which showed Wolf and Kuro how long they had been speaking with each other. They nodded their heads and followed the group to get their clothes payed for. While waiting for the last few to pay for their items, Kuro walked over to Lyla and Kasai to speak with them.

"Have you seen a woman with green hair?" The brunette asked. She was still curious about the lady who handed her the yukata that was folded neatly in the plastic bag in her hands. She came and went so quickly it startled Kuro.

Lyla shook her head while Kasai looked deep in thought. "I think I saw a lady with green hair go to the back of the shop. She must work here or something. Why do you ask?"

Kuro looked around her, hoping to catch a glimpse of green hair before they left. "She, uh, helped me pick out my yukata."

Lyla pretended to look shock as she spoke. "Did you want to thank her?"

The brunette rolled her eyes at the violet eyed yokai. She laughed while Kasai let out a small giggle and the three followed everyone out of the shop and mall. The group split up after saying their goodbye's to each other. The sun was starting to set, casting the sky on fire as the deep reds and oranges mixed together. There were only a few clouds in sight and the wind was starting to pick up as the group of six walked down the emptying streets. They were walking in silence but it was no longer strained, instead filled with peace and comfort. As the sun continued to descend, Tsurara decided to break the quiet.

"So, did all of you have fun?" Kasai nodded and was about to speak but Lyla beat her to it.

"We all know someone who, of course, didn't" She said, pointedly looking at a certain brunette.

Kuro glared at the purple haired yokai while Lyla just smirked in return. "I swear that frown on your face is permanent."

"Shut up." Kuro mumbled in annoyance.

Kasai giggled and looked at the brunette. "Smile! Come on, you can do it."

Kuro narrowed her eyes even further as she shook her head at everyone and turned her head forward. Kasai had a mischievous look in her eyes as she looked at Lyla. who just nodded her head with a wicked smile. Kasai crept closer to the brunette, discreetly of course, and raised her hand as she aimed for the girls side. The orange haired girl got ready to attack when a pale hand wrapped around her wrist and gripped it tightly. Kasai gulped and looked into the eyes of the owner of the hand and saw an annoyed look in the grey pools.

"Try that again and I'll break your hand."

Kasai nodded and Kuro released her hand while everyone laughed at the two. The brunette just huffed and rolled her eyes as she tried to hide the slight twitch of her lips. Kasai rubbed her wrist and pouted as the group kept walking towards the Nura mansion, their voices filling the late afternoon air. In that moment in time, everything felt good and stable, like nothing could ruin their light moods. They were just ordinary teenagers having the time of their lives and without a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>First off, sorry about the late update. I had finals and a bunch of other tests to take, and then I started to not feel well. After I got better, my internet started to not work. I had to wait a few days for someone to come out and fix it and immediately after he did, I finished the chapter. It may be rushed and I'm also sorry for that. Please let me know what you think!<strong>

**R&R**


	18. Chapter 18: Every Scar Holds A Story

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p><strong>(Narrative)<strong>

Two emerald orbs shined brightly in a darkened hallway, staring straight ahead as their owner walked silently down the corridor. The fading sun made everything seem darker as the once bright blue of the sky changed from a dark orange to a deep purple. The wind started to pick up and it was especially harsh due to the changing season. Dark clouds floating slowly in the sky held the promise of heavy snowfall soon, some dreading the watery substance while others waited in excited anticipation.

Soft footfalls brought Wolf back from thoughts of the outside world to the darkened hallway. He looked ahead and saw a brown haired boy staring intensely at the wooden floorboards beneath his feet. The boy seemed lost in his own mind as he took step after step in silent contemplation. Wolf wanted to say something but didn't think Rikuo would hear him, the words instead going completely over his head. The silver haired yokai decided to try anyway since he wanted to know what the boy was so deep in thought about.

"Hey Rikuo." The young Nura heir stopped and lifted his head. He saw Wolf walk over and stop before him with a questioning gaze. Rikuo didn't even know there was someone else in this hallway which is why he was surprised to see the emerald eyed boy.

"Hey Wolf."

"What's up? You looked like you were thinking pretty hard about something." Wolf asked, wondering why the quarter yokai looked at him with a strange gleam in his brown eyes.

"Well I was trying to come up with a way to help Kuro control the thing inside her. I'm glad I ran into you because I have had a lot of trouble coming up with something so maybe you can help me." Rikuo answered while Wolf's eyes widened at his words.

"Why would you do that?" The silver haired yokai thought the boy in front of him was slightly crazy to want to meddle with whatever is inside his childhood friend. It was out of control and no one knew exactly what it was capable of, only that it didn't care to kill whatever was standing in front of it.

Rikuo scratched the back of his head and cast his eyes downward while he spoke. "I told my grandfather that I would help her control what's inside her and if I don't, then he is going to tell her to leave." Wolf's eyes became larger at this as Rikuo continued to speak. "I don't want her, or any of you, to leave. I would like all of you to become part of my Hyakki Yako."

The emerald eyed boy had no idea what to say to this while he stood there dumbfounded. He has been a part of two families in his lifetime and he has enjoyed being with both, but now they were gone and all he had left was his friends. Now here was this human boy who was part yokai telling him he wanted him and his friends to become part of his family. It took Wolf by surprise as he swallowed past the emotions climbing through him, but there was one that stood out the most. It was warm and wrapped around him like one of those fuzzy blankets that tickled you ever so slightly.

The silver haired yokai kept staring into chocolate pools as his mouth hung slightly open. He could never figure out for the life of him why Kuro would easily trust this boy and stay in his home. The years after the village was destroyed, she constantly beat herself up and drew into herself. She never trusted anyone after that and never took too kindly to strangers. But here she was, getting along with Rikuo and Tsurara, and even showing a glimpse of her old self.

_I get it now, Kuro._

The thought entered Wolf's mind as he replied to the young Nura heir. "The only thing I could think of is to full out fight her because when she's overpowered, that is when she changes. She will most likely agree to it if you don't tell her the real reason why you're fighting her."

Rikuo hummed as he went back inside his mind. He let out a small, "Thank you", and made his way around Wolf. He walked down the hall with a faraway look in his eyes while Wolf took one last glance at him, shook his head, and headed down the opposite end of the corridor.

* * *

><p>The day went by quickly with multiple yokai running around the mansion doing whatever chore they were assigned. It was one of those quiet yet boring filled days that caused people to become lazy. Tsurara, of course, diligently did all of her work while Kuro slacked off with helping the yuki-onna. She was scolded but then made up an excuse that she was still not feeling too well after the fight with her sister, which made Tsurara ease up on the brunette.<p>

It was now time for dinner and Rikuo was currently making his way to the dining hall in his yokai form. He would find Kuro and ask her if she wanted to spar with him after dinner since he couldn't locate her all day. His grandfather already agreed to it so all Rikuo had to do was get the brunette to accept his request.

Cold air whipped past him as the quarter yokai reached his destination and laid a hand on the door to open it. The wind picked up and changed directions, causing Rikuo to look to his right. About forty feet to his side, Wolf was making his way towards where he stood with Lyla and Kasai on each side of him. The two girls were chatting, or more like arguing as usual, while the silver haired boy looked ahead of him and saw the young Nura heir. He nodded to the crimson eyed yokai as he tried to keep up with the girls by his side.

When they reached where Rikuo stood, the violet eyed girl looked up and gave a small wave while her orange haired companion said a polite greeting. Rikuo slightly smiled at them and held the door open while the four walked inside. Wolf switched sides with Lyla so he stood next to the quarter yokai as they wove their way through the crowded room.

"Did you ask her yet?" Wolf asked the young Nura heir.

Lyla and Kasai stopped their bickering and tuned into the conversation. "Asked who what?" They asked in unison.

Rikuo and Wolf looked at the two with slightly raised eyebrows and a weird look on their faces. Rikuo just shook his head at the two friends while Wolf answered them.

"Rikuo wanted to fight with Kuro-sama."

Kasai gasped while Lyla let out a chocked laugh as disbelief entered her eyes. "What? Why?"

Rikuo looked to Wolf while the latter did the same. "I just want to see how good she is of a fighter."

The two girls still openly stared at the young Nura heir, even after they reached their seats. They didn't see the questioning look shot their way by the brunette who had gotten there earlier than usual and was already halfway done eating her meal. Wolf just shook his head at his childhood friend, silently telling her not to ask. Rikuo took this chance to ask the girl the question burning in his mind throughout the day.

"Kuro." The brunette lifted her head from the food she was currently consuming to look into two pools of bright red at the sound of her name.

"Yea?..." The girl cautiously asked, unsure of what Rikuo would say to her.

The quarter yokai chuckled at the wary look on Kuro's face which did nothing to reassure the girl that what Rikuo had to say was something she was going to like. "Calm down, I just wanted to know if you would like to spar with me after dinner."

Grey eyes lit up and sparkled with excitement. Everyone was taken aback by this sudden change in the usual emotionless girl's attitude but it brought a smile to their faces to see the usual dull look in her eyes change. She nodded her head enthusiastically and quickly went back to eating in hopes of finishing soon. Rikuo decided he should hurry and eat as well for he too was looking forward to sparring with the brunette. He knew she was stronger and quicker than the average human, but he had never seen what she could actually do. She was a mystery in more ways than one.

Kuro was the first one to finish, which wasn't all that surprising, so the young Nura heir had told her to retrieve her sword from her room. They were to meet outside in the back of the house so they could have some privacy and more space. By the time the excited brunette reached their meeting spot, a crowd of yokai had formed around the grassy area the fight would take place at. She was slightly surprised and a little unnerved to have to show her skills in front of a large audience. She wasn't used to having many know of her skills considering most of the yokai she has fought before ended up dead. She caught sight of black and white, gravity defying hair that could only belong to one person and immediately pushed through the growing crowd to reach him. She found him talking heatedly with his grandfather who look disinterested in what the quarter yokai had to say.

Kuro walked closer to the two and interrupted their conversation. "What the hell is the whole house doing here?" She hissed as her eyes darted to her childhood friends that stood off to the side.

Before Rikuo could open his mouth and answer the brunette, the Supreme Commander beat him to it. "Are you nervous?"

Kuro turned to him and saw the challenging look in his eyes. He wanted to see if she would still go through with this match with all of the calculating eyes watching her. The old man knew he agreed to what was about to happen, but in reality he was worried that the brunette currently glaring at him would go crazy again. He didn't want what he heard happened in the woods to happen in his own backyard. Kuro realized this and grit her teeth in annoyance, getting tired of all the fearful looks thrown her way whenever she got angry. Even her own friends were hesitant to be around her whenever she became frustrated or her eyes flashed to a deep red.

"Hell no." With that said, the brunette turned and marched to the center of the yard.

She tied her back into a ponytail, revealing the sides of her face. The sound of a zipper caught the attention of a few as they saw Kuro take off her jacket to reveal a black tank top and more of her pale skin. It was weird seeing her like this, with the loss of the grey garment and lack of face hiding. She never went anywhere without that jacket and the young Nura heir wouldn't be surprised if she even slept with it on. Whenever Tsurara had suggested to her to take it off to try on some clothes, she would adamantly refuse. That left Rikuo curious as to why she wouldn't part with it, and he assumed she was trying to hide something. He could clearly see her from where he stood even though there was only a crescent moon out tonight hiding among numerous clouds. There were thin scars that covered her exposed flesh, littering her arms and legs. There was a story behind each scar, no matter how small or big, thick or thin. The largest scar visible was one that went from the back of Kuro's neck and continued past her right shoulder, stopping just above her collarbone.

Rikuo smirked at her behavior and followed her lead, effectively dropping the argument he and his grandfather were having only moments before. The chatter that had filled the night air had ceased as silence settled over everyone. Tension blanketed the large group while they watched as the two that stood proudly on the grassy field pulled out their swords. Once Kuro got a good grip she threw the black and gold sheath to the side, not wanting it to hinder her during the sparring session. It rolled a few yards away, sparks of gold illuminating it slightly as it continued to tumble across the ground. It rested to a stop by a pair of feet that belonged to a nervous, silver haired yokai, signalling that the fight has begun.

It happened in a blink of an eye as no one saw the two move from their spots. There was only a blur of black and white and then sparks flew as two blades met each other. There was no pause between each thrust, there was only relentless attack after attack. The clang of metal against metal rang through the darkness while everyone attempted to keep up with the quarter yokai and the half human. The two tried to win over the other with strength but that clearly wasn't working, so they used a different tactic.

As they charged each other once again, Kuro feinted to the left and Rikuo ended up with his back to her. The brunette swung the sword down in hopes to land a small blow to his back but instead got nothing but air. The young Nura heir had jumped to the side and immediately retaliated, almost catching the cloth of her tank top before she flipped into the air and landed gracefully on her feet a distance away.

Rikuo smirked as he saw the corners of the brunette's mouth twitch. She was clearly enjoying herself so far and so was the quarter yokai. He knew that her enthusiasm about this could lead to something more dangerous, especially if he keeps encouraging her. But that was the point of this fight, to get her to lose control only to gain it back. He didn't want her to lose herself completely to the thing inside her because he's seen what it was capable of so far, and he didn't want anyone getting hurt tonight. Which is why this was so tricky.

The young Nura heir barely came back from his thoughts before he noticed the absence of the brunette in front of him and saw her barreling towards him from the side. He twisted his body to the side but Kuro was quick enough to stop the forward movement of her sword and swing it to the side. Rikuo blocked the attack with his own blade and pushed back to put some distance between the two. The side of the brunette's lips turned up as something shone in her eyes, making them seem to flash silver. She twirled as she aimed her sword at Rikuo while he was momentarily caught off guard. The quarter yokai dodged and looked down at his arm to see a small tear in his yukata. That seemed to have fueled him as Kuro once again attacked him.

The two battled like that, going back and forth. Their blades met and they could feel the strength behind each thrust. It went on like that for some time as they tuned out the world around them. There was no audience watching silently and in slight awe, there was no wind howling in the night, there was only the two of them as they let loose and allowed themselves to not hold back.

The brunette in particular was feeling quite free as her blade slid against Rikuo's. Power surged through her as she relished in the fact that she could go all out. It felt liberating to fight someone who was on par with her. She hasn't felt like this in a long time and she didn't want it to end. The more they fought, the more power they put into each attack. They only seemed to get stronger as the night wore on. The brunette felt like she could finally release the tension that was building up in her without worrying that she might hurt someone.

But of course Kuro would have no such luck as bad karma filled her everyday life. She felt her blood pump faster, her heart beat quicker, as a slight sheen of sweat covered her. Her vision was becoming blurry as darkness crept into the field of her vision. She realized what was happening while a low pain throbbed in her head. It intensified as she tried to fight the urge to let the thing inside her take control.

_"You can't stop it." _The whispered words resounded in her mind while she tried to keep Rikuo at bay.

_"You can't stop _me_." _

_No. _Kuro kept repeating that word over and over inside her head. She tried to blink away the black tendrils that she saw but, after noticing they weren't going anywhere, saw that they were real.

_"It's impossible to control me. You're too weak and just a human." _

The tendrils slowly slithered over to the two sparring friends. Rikuo seemed to have known what was going on as he stared into the brunette's eyes with concern. The young Nura heir had noticed that her hair was growing darker in color while her eyes were changing from their usual stormy grey to a deep red. She was obviously losing control but the quarter yokai had no intention to stop fighting her, not unless need be.

The monster in the girl kept whispering words of encouragement for her to let it out. It promised her that it wouldn't harm her friends but she knew that was a lie. It would do anything to be released and wreck havoc on anything and everything. It was too dangerous to leave the confines of her consciousness and so she fought against it. Even though she gave it almost everything she had, it seemed futile as a wave of dizziness washed over her and knocked her to her knees.

Rikuo stopped in his tracks as he saw the girl fall to the ground, her sword falling limply from her shaking hands. Her eyes were changing from the dull grey everyone was used to seeing to a blood red that sent shivers down their spines. Her hands clutched tightly at the dirt beneath her fingers, blood dribbling down her chin from her biting down on her lip. Black, snake like _things _moved around her, pushing up from the ground and went to wrap around her pale skin.

No one dared to breath as they watched what unfolded before them. Some were afraid of what they were seeing, others were ready to strike if they had to. The Supreme Commander in particular was on edge, waiting for the worst outcome to happen. He was uneasy of the fact his only grandchild was standing so dangerously close to such a dark threat. The only thing that kept him from going over there and pulling the plug on this whole thing was the look on Rikuo's face. There was concern, yes, but there was something else. There was determination and trust for he believed the girl struggling in front of him would come out of this victorious.

While silence blanketed the area, a storm was brewing within Kuro. The words that were spoken softly to coax her into giving up control had increased in volume. There were too many things being thrown at her as she felt herself being pulled back into her conscious. She tried to hold tight but it seemed so futile.

_"Your whole life, only bad things have happened to you. You were born with something too powerful for you in you, you were hated, you lost your family and then your memories. Since day one your life has been going downhill." _

Kuro tried to block the words out as the metallic tang of blood filled her mouth and nose. She closed her eyes tight, not wanting to see the look on everyone's faces as they watched her break down. She knew the voice was right, her life was indeed a shitty one. Nothing good has ever happened to her, and even if it has it has been taken from her. She was slowly losing herself and becoming nothing but an empty shell. There was nothing to fill the void in her darkened heart and she knew it was only a matter of time before she was left alone and had nothing left in this world. She was a bitter child with hardly any emotion left and only a few friends to keep her barely grounded.

_"You are and forever always will be cursed." _The last word was spat at her, almost like it burned the one saying it.

The word cursed grew bigger and bigger as Kuro clung to the last shred of herself. It was true that she was cursed, she was born like this. This _curse _was the reason her life was falling apart by the seems. She was forced to live a life of solitude and heartache, _forced _to. That's what snapped her out of it, those words brought her back to reality. She never liked following rules and having to do what was expected of her. She was the girl who was supposed to live a bad life and be forever alone. _Bullshit. _She did whatever the hell she wanted, regardless of the consequences.

Anger enveloped her as the harsh words kept coming and she finally snapped screaming a violent, _NO,_ inside her head. Everything quieted as she stood up on shaky legs and slowly opened her eyes to reveal a stunned Rikuo. He stared back at her for a second in surprise before a smile broke out on his face. He took a step closer to her while Kuro chose to ignore the audible sigh and the release of tension from the audience behind her. She waited with a held breath for any signs of another onslaught from the demon within her. When things were silent and the pain faded, she released the breath and felt like some weight was lifted off her shoulders.

Rikuo continued to smile at her as he spoke and broke the aura surrounding everyone. "That went better than I expected."

The brunette rolled her eyes and deadpanned. "Thanks for having so much faith in me."

The quarter yokai chuckled at her sarcasm while Kuro bent to pick up her sword. The two made their way back to the large group that was quickly dispersing once they realized the fun was over. A hand was held out to her, her sheath laying on the outstretched palm. She thanked her childhood friend who knew she would avoid eye contact, but was pleasantly surprised when she looked him dead set in the eyes. Wolf saw a spark of something in those grey pools but it died down after a few seconds.

When her sword was sheathed, Kuro turned her attention to the old man that stood quietly this whole time. Rikuo followed her lead and waited for his grandfather to start speaking. Lyla, Kasai, and Wolf stood next to Kuro because they had a right to be there, while Tsurara stayed having the same thoughts.

The brunette gave the Supreme Commander a laid back look, one eyebrow raised as she asked the question everyone wanted the answer to. "So what's the verdict?"

No one spoke as the commander donned a thoughtful look. He was deep in thought as he processed the pros and cons of having the girl stay here. She was dangerous but she looked as if she could control the thing in her, for the most part. Maybe it was a fluke and the next time they were faced with something similar the outcome would be severely different, but the old man knew his grandson would take that chance. He would do everything he could to help the girl and Nurarihyon had to admit it was time he let Rikuo make his own choices.

The Supreme Commander let out a tired sigh and finally spoke. "Alright, she can stay. But," the old man turned to Rikuo and gave him a heated glare, "you are responsible for her."

Everyone smiled at this and the young Nura heir nodded as Kuro huffed at that statement. "I'm not a pet dog or something."

A few laughs echoed through the chilly night as the group decided to head back to their rooms. It had been a long night and morning was only less than a few hours away. One by one, the tired group of friends slowly diminished until there were two. No words were spoken between the quarter yokai and the brunette as they walked next to each other in comfortable silence. There was so much to be said but they knew there was time to ask all the questions later. Right now they just wanted to enjoy the small peace that came with the harsh winds that blew against them. They stopped in front of Kuro's room and stole a quick glance at each other.

Rikuo knew he should let the quiet linger but couldn't help himself as he said, "So I guess now we have to figure out what exactly is in you."

The brunette flinched, her grey eyes straying to look down the dark and empty hallway. "I have a pretty good idea of what's in me." The words were whispered but Rikuo heard them loud and clear.

He stared at her with slight disbelief while he ran his hand through his hair. His eyes flickered to the ceiling as he processed this and then lowered his head to stare into two pools of grey. "What..." He couldn't finish the question but Kuro understood what he was asking.

"It's name is Shi no Tenshi." The grey eyed human was afraid to even say the name in case it tried to make another appearance tonight.

Rikuo's eyes narrowed as he mulled over the words. "Are you telling me that you have an angel in you?"

A bitter laugh escaped ruby lips. Kuro tugged the rubber band out of her hair, letting loose the brown strands to conceal her face. It was hard for herself to even believe that such a thing existed within her. "Maybe."

They were once again quiet while their thoughts tumbled and turned in their heads. It was hard to take in for the both of them. The two were not religious at all and had never really contemplated about spirits from foreign religions. When Kuro first really thought about it, she immediately wrote off that it was angel, after all they are holy beings that are the epitome of good. We can all agree the brunette is nowhere near such a thing. But then she had remembered that not only was it an angel, but one of death. That was more believable and easier to understand.

Rikuo blinked and shook his head as he full registered everything. "Shi, as in death."

Kuro smile wasn't one filled with humor, it was sour and twisted as the storm in her eyes grew darker. She turned her back on the quarter yokai and opened the shoji doors, slipping past them and went to face Rikuo again.

"It doesn't feel real to me, but at the same time it's like I can see myself again. I have wandered around for a long time trying to figure out who I was, and now it's like I'm more than one step closer to finding out. There's still more to learn and I still plan on searching for my memories, but now I think it will be easier to do just that."

The young Nura heir looked at the brunette thoughtfully, taking in the way her usually tense shoulders seemed more relaxed, the usual scowl on her face practically nonexistent. He wondered when her eyes became less guarded as they sparkled with something new. Kuro was learning more about herself and seemed to be accepting of what she found. She was also letting the iron wall surrounding her frozen heart to break, letting out some of the forgotten emotions she kept locked up.

Kuro blew a strand of hair hanging down in her face away and then let her lips tilt up ever so slightly at the boy in front of her. "Don't think too much about it tonight. A lot happened and we all need some sleep. I for one am dying to crawl into bed and not wake up until lunch."

The doors slid shut as the brunette let out a small "goodnight", leaving Rikuo to stand out in the dark corridor. He wasn't sure if he had imagined the miniscule smile that graced her lips, but he chose not to dwell on it as he shook himself slightly and made his way towards his own room. He was going to take Kuro's advice and deal with everything when the time came to. For now, he was going to enjoy as much rest as he could get and let his mind wander to the land of dreams. He was going to let the stress leave his body and welcome the serenity sleep would bring with it, knowing it wouldn't last for very long.

* * *

><p><strong>So it's been a little over a month since I last updated...oops...Hehe. I apologize for that but school's keeping me busy, among other things. But I am going to attempt to getting the next chapter out in a few weeks this time (hopefully). This chapter is short but it has action and for those of you who didn't know what Shi no Tenshi was you now know. I want to thank everyone who has favorited and followed this story, and even those who read it. It makes me so happy seeing the number of views go up everyday and getting an email alerting me to a new follower XD. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and are looking forward to the next one.<strong>

**R&R**


	19. Chapter 19: The Festival

**I don't own Nura no Mago.**

* * *

><p>A week had flown by quickly, the time escaping everyone as they excitedly waited for what was to come that weekend. Saturday was the day when the festival was taking place, and the teenagers belonging to the Kiyo Cross Squad were looking forward to attending it. Even Wolf, Lyla, and Kasai couldn't wait to have a day to relax and do nothing but have fun. They could use it too considering how much trouble a certain brunette gets them in. The only person who was not feeling the same emotions about getting dressed in a yukata and being surrounded by annoying people was that exact brown haired girl.<p>

She was forced to participate in this event despite her strong feelings of hate towards it. Kuro wasn't the type of person to let loose and have fun, especially when she had more important things that had to be taken care of before she could do such things. She tried to get out of going to the festival numerous times, giving countless excuses during the week that led up to it. But no matter how much the brunette protested, her words fell on deaf ears. That was how her week was spent, while everyone else anxiously awaited for the fun to begin.

Although Kuro hated how her friends ignored her pleas during that week, she was grateful that even the young Nura heir was too busy to hold a simple conversation with her. After telling him how she might be an angel of death, she was afraid of what he had to say about it. She was hocked when she found out herself, but came to accept it because before that, she felt like a piece was missing from her. That feeling didn't just come from the memory loss and she knew that. Now that she had a guess of what she was, she felt like the journey to find her memories would be easier.

A voice spoke up just then, coming from inside Kuro's head. _I'm glad I could help._

Kuro chose to ignore the voice, instead focusing her attention on the present and what she was doing. She was staring down at her sheathed sword that was held loosely in her hands. The brunette toyed with the idea of sparring with Rikuo again before the two had to get ready for that night's festivities. If he wasn't available, then she would see if Wolf or Lyla could do so. Kuro had some built up tension that she needed to release, especially if she had to be around hyperactive humans and be expected to _not _lash out at them.

Her thoughts were cut short when a knock sounded through her room. The brunette gently leaned her sword against the wall and walked over to the shoji doors. She slid them open to reveal a flustered Kasai. The girl was looking left and right, acting like something would magically appear and attack her. Kuro would have laughed at that if a) she actually showed her emotions or b) she had any emotion at all. The brunette chose to raise an eyebrow instead and ask, "You alright?"

The orange haired yokai pulled her gaze away from one end of the hallway and looked into her childhood friends eyes while replying. "I can't find Wolf anywhere. I haven't seen him all day and I don't know if he is alright or what or if he was taken and is probably lying somewhere like a ditch on the side of the road bleeding to his death and-"

The girl's rambling was cut short by a hand shoved against her mouth. She saw Kuro roll her eyes as she slowly retracted her hand, wiping it on the side of her jacket. "I assume you want me to help you find him?"

Kasai nodded her head vigorously, orange curls flying all over the place. Kuro let out a tired sigh and left the comfort of her room. She slid the doors closed behind her and then turned back to look at her childhood friend. "All right, go find Lyla and the two of you can search inside the mansion. I'll start outside and of I can't find him there, I'll help the two of you in here. OK?"

Another nod from the orange haired yokai and the two were off in search of their lost friend. Kuro would have told Kasai to not worry and that the silver haired boy would show up eventually, but the concern in the girl's eyes made the brunette feel something similar. She knew that Kasai was over thinking things and that Wolf was most likely not kidnapped or dying, but just hanging out somewhere until it was time to meet up at the gate. Kuro also knew that it was strange for the boy to not have shown his face all day, even to her. He always checked in on her for some odd reason, almost as if he were afraid she would disappear in the span of a few hours.

The brunette headed outside where there was large and open space to search for one teenager. It would be embarrassing to get lost inside the maze of a mansion while searching for someone and end up having others looking for you. She started off in the front yard and walked around, hoping to catch a glimpse of silver shining while it was still light out. She even went up to Kappa and asked if he had seen Wolf, albeit awkwardly. Kuro may have been staying at the Nura mansion for almost a month now, but that didn't mean she became close to any of the other yokai that inhabited it. The yokai whose fear is water shook his head and dived back into the small pond quickly after. The brunette noted how wary most of the yokai were of her as she turned and walked to the backyard.

With the same outcome, Kuro let out a sigh of defeat and went to go back inside when something caught her eye. Something flashed in her peripheral vision so she looked up, her eyes traveling to the roof of the mansion. There was another bright flash as something moved, and a frown formed on her face as she realized what it was. She quickly jumped up and grabbed onto the ledge of the roof, hoisting herself up and standing to get a good look around. There, only thirty feet away from where the brunette was standing, was the boy she was looking for. He had his back turned to her and was staring up at the blue sky where the sun was slowly making its way to the horizon.

Kuro walked quietly over to Wolf and took a seat next to him, turning her gaze to his face. She hoped to be able to decipher what he was feeling but she had no luck for his face was unreadable. Another sigh was released as the brunette shook her head lightly at the boy. He chose not to acknowledge her, lost in his own world. This bothered her as she huffed in annoyance and leaned back onto her hands. The quiet didn't help so she decided to break it.

"Does Kasai's mind always go to the worst case scenario?" Kuro expected a small chuckle at the comment, but instead received nothing.

It was unusual for Wolf to be so somber and the brunette didn't know what to do in this type of situation. She barely had any of her memories back and there was none to show her how to comfort her childhood friend. It frustrated her and made her feel useless seeing the boy like this. She was helpless to help him and she desperately wanted to do just that. It was a weird feeling for her and she wasn't used to it, to any of this. She wanted to let out a scream filled with anger and curse the world she lived in, but now wasn't the time for her inner turmoils.

The silence wrapping around the two was disturbed as Kuro turned to Wolf with hardened eyes. "Alright, I may sound like a bitch right now but I'm not the type of person to sit here and wait for you to finally acknowledge my existence. I don't have much patience and an getting irritated with you brooding over there so, spill. What's on your mind?"

The silver haired yokai twisted his head to the left, emerald eyes boring into grey ones. Kuro was taken aback by the intensity in the green pools, a mix of emotion swirling within them. There was a kind of deep sadness in them, raging a war against exhaustion and..._worry? _The brunette didn't know what to make of these things and couldn't figure out where they came from.

_You're not the only one with demons eating away at them. _

Kuro shivered at the thought and quickly shook it from her head. She felt like an idiot just then, only realizing now that there were others who had bad things happen in their life. She felt so self centered and _guilty_, although she didn't know where that last one was for. There was a memory itching at the back of her mind, waiting for the right time to present itself. That time wasn't now as the emerald eyed boy staring down at her decided to finally speak.

"It's..." Wolf started as he chose his words carefully,"It's nothing, really."

"Wolf..." Her words came out a whisper, her tone becoming soft and gentle.

The yokai flinched at this as he saw a hint of Kuro's old self show. He could never ignore her when she spoke like that, almost like it broke her to see a friend hurting. She showed a kind of understanding and that's how she would always get him to open up to her. Wolf let out a shaky breath as he saw a collage of the old Kuro he knew running through his head. The depression he was feeling worsened knowing that that girl was buried beneath a mountain of heartache and anguish, hidden behind an emotionless mask.

Wolf ran a hand through his unruly hair and tried to look anywhere but his childhood friend. "I don't really know what's wrong. I just woke up feeling like the world was on my shoulders. I felt like I was suffocating and I have no idea why."

The brunette knew exactly what the emerald eyed boy was feeling. She felt like that ever since she woke up with no recollection of her past and is still continuing to suffer from it. It's becoming easier for her now that she's starting to remember and has found the missing part of her. She also had to admit that having friends has helped tremendously, even if she still had difficulties opening up to them.

Kuro didn't know what compelled her to do what she did. She blamed it on the raw emotions Wolf was displaying and how they seemed to pull out something in her. She told herself it was that it was the box she kept her emotions locked away overflowing and letting some sympathy slip away. Whatever it was, she tried to deny that she actually cared, because she didn't want to.

The brunette laid a hand on Wolf's shoulder, effectively catching his attention as she said, "It's going to be OK."

The silver haired yokai was tempted to ask how she knew that, but the look in her eyes stopped him. He saw honesty shining brightly with determination. He knew she had trouble expressing herself, especially with words, but her message was clearly conveyed to him. She was asking him to trust her, as well as believe that what she said would be true. So he decided he would do just that as he nodded his head at her. Wolf pushed away the sadness he felt as he exhaled, imagining the feeling drifting away in the chilly air.

The sides of Kuro's lips twitched as she took back her hand and stood up, brushing away the dirt from her dark blue jeans. "Now that that's settled, let's go get ready."

Wolf chuckled and followed the girl's action. This caused the girl to do something she hasn't done in a long while and felt she would never do again. A genuine smile graced her face, softening her features. Too bad for Wolf it was hidden from his sight as Kuro jumped from the roof, the smile escaping and the brunette's usual scowl reappearing. The two walked in a content silence this time, both reveling in the comfort they brought each other.

* * *

><p>Night was falling as the town of Ukiyoe buzzed with the energy radiating off it's civilians. Everyone was preparing themselves for the festivities to come, including the inhabitants of the Nura mansion. It was almost time for the teenagers in the house to head out, but they were forced to wait for two of their friends. One of which was being difficult as always.<p>

"Hold still!" A certain yuki-onna shouted as she attempted to tighten her friends obi.

"You're suffocating me!" Kuro shot back while trying to obey Tsurara's command.

The ice maiden rolled her eyes as she tied the knot tighter. "If you just stood still for five seconds we wouldn't have this problem."

The brunette scoffed at this and replied with, "You should know by now my patience runs thin."

A tug on her obi caused Kuro to stumble backwards. She caught herself from falling and turned her head to shoot a glare at Tsurara, who was humming innocently. The brunette chose to keep quiet this time, hoping that her lack of input would keep her out of trouble with the yuki-onna.

Tsurara finished the final touches on the girl standing in front of her and nodded approvingly at what she saw. "I'm done so you can breath easy."

"That's impossible with how tight this sh-" Kuro stopped herself when she saw the ice maiden narrow her amber eyes at her, daring her to finish the word, "tuff is."

Tsurara smiled and walked over to the door leading out of the brunette's room. "Now let's go. Everyone is waiting for us and we're going to be late if we don't hurry."

"Who's fault is that?" Kuro mumbled but was still heard by the yuki-onna.

The brunette hurriedly brushed her hair to get rid of any tangles. She avoided looking in the mirror at all cost as she walked by it to put her brush down. She didn't want to see how different she was just putting on a yukata. She knows she has worn them before, when she was younger, but that was when she was a little girl. That was when she was happy and had nothing to worry about, for the most part. There was another reason Kuro didn't want to chance a glance in the reflective glass, and it was because of her eyes. She was afraid to see the dull grey change into a blood red, terrified to watch as darkness swallowed her image whole like it did when they went to visit Aiki.

"Hurry up!" Tsurara called to the spaced out girl.

That snapped Kuro out of her thoughts and she nodded to the ice maiden, following her out of the room. They made their way outside to where their friends were waiting for them. When everyone saw the two girls they were waiting for, they each had different reactions. Lyla let out a loud, "Finally!", earning herself a glare from Kuro.

Kasai giggled and skipped over to the brunette. "You look so-"

The orange haired yokai was abruptly cut off by her childhood friend. "Don't you dare say cute, pretty, or any other word synonymous with them."

Kasai sighed and walked back to stand beside Lyla with a look of defeat. Kuro glanced at Wolf, curious about what he had to say. She found herself staring into an emerald gaze filled with something indiscernible. It was an emotion that she knew but couldn't place her finger on.

Rikuo decided to speak up at this time, directing his words to his most trusted aid. "You look good."

Tsurara blushed at this while a smile formed on her lips. The quarter yokai felt the ends of his own lips lifting as he spoke to the group this time. "All of you girls look good."

And it was true. Kasai stood out like she usually did in a yukata that started out yellow at the top, changing into a bright orange which then went into a light red. She pulled her curly hair into a bun, red chopsticks holding them in place. Lyla was the opposite of her outgoing friend. She kept her yukata a dark purple but instead of having silver floating throughout the whole garment, there was black swirling designs at the base of her yukata as well as the sleeves. Kuro was clad in a deep red yukata, black feathers dotting the piece of cloth. She was hesitant to put the thing on as the memory of the day she bought came to mind. She still couldn't figure out who that green haired woman was or why she had a bad feeling about her. Last but not least was Tsurara. The yuki-onna had an all white yukata, the color as pure as snow. There were little snowflakes in different shades of blue scattered on the garment. She had her usual scarf on, wrapped loosely around her neck.

Wolf nodded in agreement of Rikuo's statement and with that, they headed out. There wasn't much to be said about their walk to the festival. Everyone talked and laughed as Lyla and Kasai started arguing with each other again. It was something that happened many times in one day so they were all used to it by now.`

"Heyyyy!" A voice called out to the group of six and they saw it was one Kiyotsugu who was waving his hands in the air.

The leader of the Kiyo Cross Squad stood with it's other members. The two groups met and greeted each other, commenting on their looks and their excitement. Kiyotsugu clapped his hands loudly to capture everyone's attention as he started speaking.

"Alright! When we get in there, let's make sure we all stick together so no one gets lost."

Everyone nodded their heads and then entered the crowd of people , their moods at an all time high.

* * *

><p>"And he said to stay together." The mumbled words escaped past frowning lips as the girl avoided another kid running through the throngs of people.<p>

Not even five minutes had passed and the large group of friends had dispersed. Maki, Torii, Kana, and Yura had all made their ways to the stalls where the game where, hoping to win a prize of some sort. Kiyotsugu and Shima were off doing who knows what while Rikuo and Tsurara were most likely trying to find some cotton candy. Kuro had attempted to stay with Wolf, Lyla, and Kasai but that hadn't worked at all so now she was all by herself.

A small, "oof" left Kuro as she felt something fall into her from behind. She looked over her shoulder to see a little kid balancing himself and she assumed he had tripped into her.

"Sorry, miss." The kid said, receiving a glare from the brunette before scampering off in fear.

Kuro cursed at her predicament as she continued to walk on. A small throb was making itself known in her head and she knew she had to get out of there before she did something worse than snap at an unsuspecting victim. She kept to the side of the crowd as she told herself to calm down. She didn't want to disappoint Rikuo and Tsurara just because she hated people and couldn't deal with them. She would have to learn to and try to be polite around them. The brunette almost laughed at that as she thought of trying to be _nice _to someone.

Kuro caught a glimpse of bright orange and sighed in relief as she heard the loud bickering of her two childhood girl friends. She was about to quicken her steps to catch up to the three that escaped her when a voice stopped her. She froze as the venom held in the words felt like a blade slicing into her skin. A mixture of anger, pain, fear, and even a hint of sadness coiled around her and she turned around to look into cold, silver eyes.

"What a coincidence running into you here, sister."

* * *

><p>In another part of the festival, two people belonging to the Nura clan were walking calmly through the sea of people surrounding them.<p>

"Rikuo-sama!" Tsurara whined as her master continued to chuckle at her.

They had spotted a vendor selling many sweets so they decided to stop by and get some cotton candy. The young Nura heir bought only one so the two could share, surprising the yuki-onna and making her blush. While eating the sugary goodness, Tsurara managed to get some of it in her hair which Rikuo pointed out like the kind person he was. The ice maiden tried to remove the piece of blue sugar but to no avail. Her struggle brought amusement to the quarter yokai who stood by and did nothing.

"Yes, Tsurara?" Rikuo asked with an innocent smile on his face.

Tsurara once again missed the offending food in her blue strands while trying to swat at it. "Get it out!"

Rikuo's chuckles turned into a laughing fit and tears started forming in the corner of his eyes as he witnessed Tsurara's battle against the cotton candy. He received a heated glare from the yuki-onna which caused him to stifle most of his laughter. Once he calmed down enough to speak properly, he said, "Alright, alright. Hold still while I get it out."

The quarter yokai reached up and plucked the candy from Tsurara's hair. He flicked it onto the ground and smiled at the ice maiden. Her cheeks heated up in response as the two started walking once again. They didn't have a destination in mind but they knew they should try to find their friends soon. The problem was they had no desire to do so, they wanted it to stay just the two of them for a little while longer.

"Hey, waka." Tsurara quietly called for her master.

Her voice caught his attention and he turned to her with a small smile. "Hmm?"

The yuki-onna looked to be deep in thought, like she was debating whether or not to ask her master the question that was plaguing her. She was currently biting her lip, gnawing away at the skin and abusing it. Her amber eyes were clouded and staring off into space. This worried Rikuo as he watched his subordinate.

"What is it, Tsurara?" The young Nura heir asked.

The ice maiden snapped back to reality and she looked at her master with widened eyes. "Never mind. It's nothing."

Rikuo was about to ask what was bothering her when out of nowhere, a small blur of color ran into her. This caused her to lurch forward and fall into her master, who caught her with ease. The two looked to see what had run into the yuki-onna and saw a little boy standing with fear in his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, miss. I didn't mean it so please don't glare at me!" The boy turned and ran for his life.

The two looked at each other with curiosity in their eyes, but that changed as they realized the position they were in. The two averted their gazes while their cheeks filled with color. Tsurara was about to pull back and apologize profusely until Rikuo stopped her. He let his hands slide down her arms and grabbed a hold of one of her hands with his own. The red in the yuki-onna's face grew bigger and brighter as she looked into her masters eyes questioningly. A smirk formed on his face as his eyes flashed crimson.

"You better hang onto me so you don't get lost or run into anyone again."

Tsurara spluttered while trying to form a reply. "_He _ran into _me_!"

Rikuo just laughed and tugged on the ice maiden's hand to signal they should start walking again. Tsurara followed her master, a pout on her dace the whole time.

* * *

><p>"Coincidence my ass." Kuro hissed, her posture rigid with rage.<p>

Shiro cackled, drawing the attention of passerby's. She noticed this and lowered her voice as she spoke to her sister. "Let us go somewhere more private. I don't think people would appreciate it if you were to attack me right here."

The silver eyed girl suddenly vanished behind a group of adults and Kuro immediately ran after her. She wasn't going to let her escape this time. The brunette dodged the moving mass of people, following the small glimpse she had of long, brown hair. She knew Shiro was leading her somewhere and she also knew she should have contacted either Rikuo or one of her childhood friends, but she didn't want to. She wanted to handle this by herself because she was still not used to relying on others.

Kuro looked up and saw that she had somehow ended up at the edge of the festival where it was deserted. There was a small amount of light coming from the lanterns strung across the stalls she stood behind, and also from the waning crescent of the moon high in the sky. She took a few hesitant steps forward, her senses on high alert. A giggle caught her attention and she looked to the right to see her sister standing before a patch of wildflowers. Kuro wasn't able to fully see Shiro in the crowd of people, but now she could get a good look at her sister. Her outfit was similar to Kuro's, except for a deep red the yukata was a rich gold. The feathers were a bright white instead of the dark black Kuro had on her garment.

Shiro giggled again and held her hands behind her back, a threatening smile stretching her mouth wide. "I just love festivals, don't you? Doesn't it remind you of the good ole days?" Her silver eyes darkened with malice as she went on to say, "Oh wait, you wouldn't be able to remember."

Kuro scowled at the girl a step towards her, her hands flexing and clenching into fists. She had the urge to take her sword and drive it deep into her sister, to inflict the same exact pain she was in. Kuro didn't know why it hurt her to see her sister, to speak with her. It may have to do with the fact that she ruined both of their lives, or maybe it was due to the girl standing in front of her changed drastically from the one she knew from before.

_Didn't you do the same thing?_

The grey eyed girl flinched as she heard the voice in her head from the truth it held. From what she heard, she used to be so carefree and adventurous, so..._happy_. But that all changed in one night from the mistakes of two people.

"What do you want." Kuro demanded an answer from her sister.

The wicked smile never left Shiro's face, even as her eyes narrowed. "Tsk, aren't you in a bad mood. But then again, when aren't you."

"Shiro." Kuro practically growled at the girl, her eyes starting to turn a bloody red.

Shiro smirked at her sister when she noticed the change in eye color. "What? I can't see my own sister without having some sort of motive behind it?"

"No."

A laugh left the silver eyed girls lips as her hands swung out to her sides. "Fine, you got me. I just wanted to see how you were coping after our last meeting."

Kuro scowled while trying to regain complete control over the angel within her. It was dying to come out and have some fun but the brunette wouldn't allow it to. She had so many questions for her sister and wouldn't be able to ask them if her body was taken control by that damned angel.

"Is that really all you came here for?"

"Maybe." The silver in Shiro's eyes brightened, the color swirling as it dyed a golden color. "But then again, maybe not."

Kuro thought it was a trick of the light while she stared at her sister with slightly widened eyes. She didn't know if she actually saw her eyes change color, or the brown strands start to turn lighter.

_She's just like you. _Shi no Tenshi's voice reverberated through the brunette's head.

Kuro knew she should not have been surprised to find this out, they were twin sisters after all. She just felt like no one could understand what it was like to have a freaking _angel_ inside of them, and here was someone else who could relate. And yet, that same person despised her and wanted her dead. Sorrow so dark mixed with the anger the brunette was feeling and more questions bounced around her mind.

Fatigue filled Kuro's voice as she asked the question that started this back and forth banter. "What do you want?"

The smile on Shiro's face faltered while she looked at her twin sister. Her shoulders were sagging and dark rings formed under her eyes. Her once porcelain skin was faded into a pale white. Shiro remembered how her sister used to hold her head up high, confidence radiating off of her every move. No matter how the young girl was treated, she would always take it with a smile and a smart ass reply. Even Kuro's eyes, which were once a brilliant silver like her own, were now a dull grey. There was no emotion in the mask the girl wore and that only fulled Shiro's hatred.

Right when Shiro was going to answer Kuro's question, a high pitched voice interrupted the two girls. "Hime-sama!"

Kuro turned and saw Kasai running towards her, Wolf and Lyla right on her heels. The brunette quickly looked back at her sister, not wanting their conversation to end so soon. Of all the things Kuro had to ask, she had to know the answer to that one question. She had to know what her sister _really_ wanted with her. But when her eyes landed on the space Shiro should have occupied, there was nothing but empty air.

Lyla's breathing evened out as she straightened up and looked to where her childhood friend was staring at. "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Nothing." Kuro replied, her eyes locked on a small, white dandelion that was barely hanging on in the windy night. "Absolutely nothing."

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh I hate how I keep saying I'll try to update sooner and I still can't get a chapter out until two months later... In my defense, school has taken up half my time. The other half is just me procrastinating so I'm partially at fault. Anywho thank you for those who have followedfavorited, it has helped me to get this chapter out. And of course I appreciate all those who read this fic so thank you too! **

**R&R **


	20. Chapter 20: Fireworks

**Hey guys, I'm back! I know it has been a verrryyy long time since I last updated, and I'm not going to give any excuses as to why I didn't. But I'm here now and with a new chapter. I struggled with this one a bit, especially when it got deleted when I was halfway done it. I persevered though because I wanted to finish this story. I understand there are probably quite a few grammar/spelling errors that I will try to fix later, so just bear with me please. I also know I probably lost some readers but I hope there are still some out there waiting for new chapters. I will try my hardest to get this story done and update sooner than a year. Anyways enjoy!**

**I don't own Nura no Mago**

* * *

><p>The walk back to the main group was a silent one with Kuro refusing to answer as to why she really left everyone in the first place. No matter how much Kasai and Lyla poked and prodded, there was only one response they received, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Wolf just continuously sneaking sideways glances at the fuming brunette who avoided looking at any of her friends while her eyes darted from one place to the next. She was slightly on the paranoid side after what had transpired and considering her sisters erratic behavior, she didn't know if the insane girl would appear out of nowhere again. So she kept on high alert as her companions continued what they were doing.<p>

While Kuro was in a different world, oblivious to most things around her, she didn't notice that the crowd they were walking through had started to condense and murmurs of excitement rippled through the people. There was a buzzing energy that had the brunette finally pull her wandering gaze back to where they stood to notice what was going on. She noticed that the people were staring up into the night sky, their voices growing quieter as the lights seemed to dim. As she was processing what was happening around her, a loud voice shouted out, one she recognized instantly.

"There you guys are! We were looking all over for you." Kuro turned her head to the side and saw the smiling face of Kiyotsugu. The rest of the group was close behind him, trying to avoid bumping into any one of the closely condensing crowd.

Kasai showed a gleaming smile of her own as she replied. "Yea we got a little side tracked. Sorry."

Kiyotsugu nodded and said, 'It's fine since you made it in time."

Lyla cocked her head to the side, her violet eyes holding a hint of curiosity. "In time for what?"

It was Maki who answered this question with a roll of her eyes. "The fireworks. What else?

Kasai immediately lit up like child in a candy store, the orange of her eyes turning a lighter shade as her smile widened. "Fireworks!? I haven't seen fireworks in forever!"

The way the fire yokai reacted to the mention of fireworks made a few members of the group chuckle. She held her head up towards the black sky and looked around, waiting eagerly for the colorful explosions. Rikuo smiled as the girls excitement seemed to flow through the rest of the group, well _most _of them he corrected as he glanced at a certain brunette, and commented with, "I guess this is a good spot to watch them."

Everyone gave their own agreement as they too looked up. The chatter of the crowd surrounding them seemed to dim down and everyone got ready for the show to begin. There was a drag of silence that felt like it would last forever until a single streak of light pierced the black abyss looming above everyone's head. A loud bang resounded and small sparks of red fell down from the sky until another bout of silence filled the area. This one didn't last as long however and soon everywhere you looked there were bursts of color that broke through the dark space. Cheers rang through the crowd as everyone looked on with awe.

Kasai had her hands clasped together, her eyes sparkling and flashing yellow as happiness bloomed within her. Next to her stood Lyla who had her mouth slightly agape and the corners of her lips tilted up. Wolf had a relaxed smile of his own as he stared at the changing colors, his eyes holding a faraway look when a memory of something similar flitted through his head. The fully human members of the group were cheering with the crowd and clapping at the wonderful performance.

It was Tsurara who dared to utter something during the trance that everyone was in. "It's so beautiful."

Rikuo, who stood close beside her, looked over at her as she said this. He took in her appearance, the white yukata that fit her perfectly adorned with her usual scarf, her long hair that caressed her porcelain skin, the way her lips curved up in her enchanting smile. The quarter yokai couldn't help but stare at her, his thoughts solely focused on her and nothing else as he let out a whispered. "You truly are."

The ice maiden looked up at her master with a confused look. "Did you say something waka?"

A blush rose up on the boys cheeks and he let out a small cough. "I was just agreeing with you."

Tsurara nodded and turned back to look at the sky. Rikuo was glad she didn't question him further or else he might let something else slip. It's not that he was afraid of letting his closest aid know of his feelings, but there was a time and place for everything. During a festival where there were many people surrounding them and their friends standing a few inches from them was not the ideal moment. The young Nura heir sighed in slight annoyance and decided to follow Tsurara and continue watching the fireworks display.

While the pair where having their exchange, something else was happening a few feet from them. Kuro was watching the loud explosion of colors but with less enthusiasm as everyone else. She didn't have as much interest to be there but decided to deal with it for her friends sakes. She didn't want to ruin their evening considering the last festival they went to ended badly because of her. The brunette let her eyes wander since she didn't feel like staring at the sparks lighting up the sky. Staring at them made her feel somewhat uncomfortable for a reason unknown to her. Something itched in the back of her mind, a memory perhaps, and one she assumed would only bring sorrow with it. She would most likely dream of it later so there was no need to cause a scene or make anyone worry right there.

Just as Kuro was settling her gaze on a certain emerald eyed boy, something bright caught the corner of her eye. She looked to the ground, her grey eyes moving back and forth to try and see what had passed her by. She thought she was seeing things and was about to return her sights back to their previous position, something cold coiled around her leg. When Kuro saw what it was she grit her teeth in anger. A white tendril had attached itself to her and was trying to get her attention. When it was sure it had her eyes on it, it unwound itself and started moving along the ground in the opposite direction of where the crowd was facing. Without any hesitation Kuro chased after it.

She pushed past the tightly packed bodies, receiving some words of frustration and surprise. The brunette ignored all of that as she kept her eyes locked on the white tendril. She didn't care where it took her or if it were leading her to some trap. All she cared about was finding the owner of it. She had enough of being toyed with. The brunette know something was up when that girl showed her face. Of course she had a motive, she always does.

_"Is that really all you came here for?"_

_"Maybe." The silver in Shiro's eyes brightened, the color swirling as it dyed a golden color. "But then again, maybe not."_

Kuro ground her teeth together and tried to clam the growing anger that was clawing its way to the surface. The crowd started thinning as she reached the end of it. She shoved past the last person and ran at a faster pace now that she had more room to do so. The world blurred together as the brunette ran, her only focus the white slithering energy that led her to wherever. As the form of energy started to slow she followed its lead and soon she was back to a walking pace. Kuro took a quick look around and was surprised to see that she was still surrounded by stalls, people uninterested in the fireworks hanging around and participating in some of the games. She halted her movement when she turned her head back to the front.

The white tendril darted forward, disappearing when it reached its destination. Kuro stared ahead, her grey eyes narrowing at the sight before her. She tried not to let her surprise show as she took in the figures that stood in front of her. She took in the smug face of her sister, her silver eyes staring back at her with disgust. Kuro wasn't shocked to find her here for she was the one who sent that tendril. She was not even that alarmed that the mysterious man with the trench coat and face that was always hidden was there. What the brunette was not expecting was the one who stood in between her two enemies.

Gentle brown eyes gazed at the brunette, a small smile forming on the woman's face. "I'm glad you accepted the invitation to meet, Kurohime."

The smell of flowers and soil filled Kuro's nose as she bit out a reply. "I knew it wasn't coincidence that you helped me out.'

The woman let out a small laugh, strands of green hair dancing in the wind. "I wanted to see you again after so long. I had to see if you really lost your memories."

The brunette clenched her hands into a fist, an uneasy feeling coiling in her gut. "So you followed me to the mall and offered advice on yukata?"

Another laugh and brown eyes traveled up and down Kuro's body. "I'm glad you went with the one I chose."

Kuro resisted the urge to take a step back. She wanted to get some distance from this woman but she didn't understand why. She never had such a strong emotion pierce through her like this. Her chest felt tight and her heart was determined to beat its way out of her chest any moment now. "How do I know you?"

"It's a shame you don't remember me. I guess it is partially my fault for that and there's nothing I can really do about it now." The woman tapped a well manicured finger against her chin. She had an innocent look about her but Kuro knew that it was all a front. Something told her that this woman was far more terrifying than she appeared to be.

Kuro swallowed past the lump in her throat, a dull throbbing already starting in her head. "I don't know what you're saying, so just hurry and explain it to me. How do I know you."

The slender finger slid from the green haired woman's chin and her head tilted to the side. Her brown eyes looked curiously at the brunette whose own grey eyes gave nothing away. "Now where is the fun in that? You have to remember on your own. It's boring if I just told you everything now."

The anger in Kuro shoved past and she was slow to reign it in as her eyes flickered a blood red. A burst of darkness flew from her and clung to her skin and clothes. "Are you fucking with me right now?" The brunette growled as her nails dug deep into the palms of her hand.

The strange women let out a small tsk and shook her head in blatant disapproval. "Now, now. No need to use such vulgar language. You are someone of high power and should have more manners than that. I guess it's not your fault considering you didn't have any parental guidance growing up."

Kuro froze in her place, the blood in her veins running cold. She was stupefied at those words and didn't know how to react at first. She couldn't believe that woman would have the _nerve _to say such a thing to her. The brunette was suddenly seeing red, blood dripping from the flesh of her hands and the darkness around her reaching forward as she took a step closer to the three.

The woman stood up straight as she noticed the movement from the young girl. "I don't think so."

Kuro suddenly reeled back, ready for an attack. Her uneasy feeling grew stronger and it was then the world tilted beneath her.

* * *

><p>Focusing back at the crowd watching the fireworks display, it was not until a while later that someone noticed something amiss. It was Wolf who decided he had enough of the light show and turned to where Kuro stood to ask if she wanted to get some food. The problem though was that the brunette was ling where he had last seen her and a flash of panic hit him as he called out. "Kuro-sama?"<p>

When Rikuo heard Wolf call for the brunette, he looked over to him to see what was wrong. When he too didn't see the grey eyed girl, he tapped Tsurara's shoulder to get her attention. She looked up at him with curiosity and he nodded his head to indict to her to follow him. She did as she was told and the two walked over to where the emerald eyed yokai stood with Kasai and Lyla. All three of them were scanning the crowd to look for their childhood friend but came up short.

"What's wrong?" Shima asked as he saw the five members of his friend group looking around frantically.

Tsurara gripped tight to her masters sleeve, her eyes scrunching up with worry. "It seems Kuro has gone missing."

The rest of the group was brought to attention at this and they shook off the amazement they were in. There was no time to be enjoying themselves when one of their friends randomly disappears. They were ready to go and look for her, to scour all of the festival grounds to find the brunette, but Rikuo shook his head. "That wouldn't be good if all of us went. What if she simply went to grab something and was going to come back? We need people to stay here just in case. So Tsurara, Wolf, Kasai, Lyla, and I will go search for her; the rest of you stay here."

Kana was about to protest but the young Nura heir stopped her. "Don't worry, we will be fine. I'm sure she just got lost and we will find her in no time. Just keep our spot here, alright?"

She relented and stayed put while the five dashed off to find the girl who always seemed to get herself into trouble. They didn't know exactly where they were running to but they kept moving in hopes to find the brunette before something happened to her. Rikuo's brown eyes flashed red while he felt frustration build within him. "Where could she have gone?"

He wasn't expecting a reply to his question but he was given an answer anyway in the form of a loud explosion ahead of them. Dust and debris flew everywhere as people started to scream and dash away from the area. The five yokai pushed past the terrified humans each hoping that it had nothing to do with the girl they were looking for. Of course luck wasn't on their side as they reached the dust covered area and they saw three shapes standing on the other side of the newly destroyed stall. Rikuo could make out the familiar trench coat and wide brim hat of the mysterious man and the brown hair paired with shining silver eyes of Shirohime. As for the third person, the quarter yokai had no clue who the woman was.

The three had their attention focused on one point to everyone's right so they turned to see for themselves what was so interesting. Each one expressed a different form of shock and concern at what they saw. There, lying on the ground, was an injured Kuro who was desperately trying to lift herself up. Her sword fell out from under her yukata and lay a few feet away from her while she reached blindly for it. She failed to do this and instead wiped the dirt that covered her face.

The woman with the green hair had a small smile while she spoke to the brunette. "Get up."

The girl just glared at the woman and attempted to lift herself but it was too difficult. The force from her hitting the stall left a sharp pain along her spine and she had her suspicions that she may have a few bruised ribs. Of course, something like that wasn't going to stop her as she tried moving once again. However her fading vision would most likely lead to some problems.

The brown eyed woman blew out a puff of air and glanced off to the side. "If you don't get up soon I'll take it upon myself to play with your friends over there until you do so.'

Kuro looked over to where her friends were indeed standing and a wave of _something _washed over her. A breathy "no" escaped her and she struggled even more.

_Let me have control. _The brunette shivered at the menacing voice in her head. She should have known it would use this chance to try and take over. She couldn't let that happen or the night would end with more than a few broken ad bruised limbs. This fueled the brunette even more into getting herself up, but her body wouldn't cooperate. She let out a curse as her vision swam and everything shifted to one side She knew she couldn't do anything right away since she was too disoriented. She wanted to yell out in anger as the dark spots clouding her eyesight spread until it took over her, her head falling with a thud to the earth beneath her.

She could feel herself falling, falling down a dark pit into nothingness. The black abyss surrounding her swallowed her whole and the girl wanted to roll her eyes at the situation. She knew where she was heading, where this darkness was leading her to. She hadn't been in that place for a while and of course it chose one of the worst possible times to suck her in. Kuro waited for what she knew would come. She would land gently on the soft ground, a small wind would graze past her as the branches of the large willow tree whipped back on forth and the water of the small lake would ripple and lap against its edges. That's what always happened when that place within her summoned her.

Something shifted in the darkness and Kuro realized too late that this time wouldn't be like the others. She felt s force grab the front of her yukata tightly and she was suddenly slammed back against her rough surface. This did nothing to help her already injured body and she clenched her eyes tightly and bit her lip to stop the yell of pain from leaving her. The brunette felt a blast of hatred hit her and she immediately opened her eyes in order to see what was happening. She quickly blinked her shaking vision back into focus and regretted it as soon as she could see straight again.

The one _thing _Kuro had no desire to see right now stood before her with a scowl on its face, black hair covering part of the face that resembled hers so well. Blood red eyes glared daggers at the brunette and the hand around her clothes gripped tighter. "Why are you being so stubborn!? Just let me have control and I'll take care of those guys in no time."

The grey eyed girl bit back the harsh reply she held on the tip of her tongue. She couldn't afford to anger the angel any more than it already was. She needed to have the upper hand and not let the things words get to her again. Kuro could not risk it again. "No."

Tenshi let out a frustrated cry and pushed harder against the girl she had held against the towering willow tree. "Why." She kept her voice to a low growl as she demanded an answer.

Grey eyes rolled in their sockets and the brunette shrugged her shoulders as sarcasm dripped from her words. "Well seeing as how well it went last time..." It was suddenly hard for Kuro to breath as she was pulled forward and shoved back against rough bark, the wind getting knocked out of her. She coughed violently and was pretty sure she no longer had any healthy ribs left to spare.

A hand was placed on Tenshi's outstretched arm and a calm voice invaded the two arguing girls. "Let go of her. She's already hurt and you're just making it worse."

The two girls looked up into vibrant pink eyes and reacted differently to the appearance of the third girl. The angel did as was asked, albeit reluctantly, and ripped her arm from Kuro, who clutched tightly to the tree behind her. The brunette's throat constricted and she held back from stepping forward and screaming at the pink eyed girl. Instead she took a shuddering breath and stared straight at the girl that called herself Hime. "So glad you could show your face now after what you did." Hime flinched at the cold words directed at her and bowed her head in shame. "Not only that, you didn't have the nerve to show yourself afterwards to try and explain yourself. Instead, you left me to listen to that one over there and try to figure things out on my own."

The pink eyed girl nodded and slowly lifter her head. There was so much regret and sorrow in her bright eyes that Kuro refrained from continuing her rant. "I know and I'm truly sorry for all of that. I'm here now and I want to help. I understand you can't trust Tenshi and I'm not someone you hold high regards for right now. I promise you I'll explain whatever you want later, but for now we must stop those three."

The angel's lips lifted to form an even line across her face while she stared blankly at the girl who had a sudden surge of confidence. Kuro had a similar look upon her face until she finally relaxed her stance and took a step forward. Her grey eyes looked solemnly at Hime and she asked, "What did you have in mind then?"

The pink eyed girl brightened up at that, relieved that Kuro was willing to trust her once more. "Well you wont accept Tenshi's power since that means giving up yourself to her. So instead, I can lend you my strength. I won't take over completely so you can still have full control over your actions." Hime then looked over at the angel who stood quietly this whole time. "You may not see this as ideal, but this is how it has to be for now. Alright?"

Tenshi just ran her fingers through her ebony locks and turned away. Seeing this as acceptance, Hime walked closer to Kuro. "Do you agree with this?"

The brunette knew that this girl was right. She couldn't fight on her own, and even with her friends out there taking care of the mysterious man and green haired woman, Kuro would be the one to take care of her sister. Which meant the more power she had, the higher chances she had of winning. She simply nodded once, which caused a smile to form on Hime's face. She reached toward the brunette and the world was once again filled with black.

* * *

><p>While this was happening within Kuro's subconscious, other events were taking place back in the realm of reality. Once her friends had witnessed the brunette faint, they immediately took action. They had to quickly reach the girls side before any of the opposing side could. In order to do that they would have to distract the three figures. Lyla started a low chant, a glowing circle forming beneath her feet and smoke rising slightly from it. Her chanting sped up and something took shape within the smoke. Next to the purple haired yokai stood Kasai who lifted her hand towards the enemies, a small ember jumping from the outstretched limb. A loud growl was heard as a panther jumped from beside Lyla, it's sights set on its prey. When Kasai went to assist the lithe animal, she was taken aback when said panther was abruptly thrown aside. Before anyone could react, the ground beneath them started to shake violently.<p>

Rikuo and Wolf jumped away in time but the three girls were not as lucky to do the same. Tree roots shot up from the ground and knocked over the females of the group. They were unharmed, aside from a few scratches, which is why the two boys left their friends to orient themselves while they drew their swords. They each took a step forward only to have their path blocked.

Silver eyes shined with something akin to sadness as the owner of the two gleaming pools stepped between the young Nura heir and the emerald eyed yokai and the girls two companions. "I really don't want to fight with you two, but I will if you continue this."

Rikuo gave the girl a level look and replied with, "You don't have to if you don't want to. Just step out of our way and we'll call it even."

Shirohime gave out a small laugh, a smile on her face as she lifted her sword from inside her garments. Her hands clasped tight to the hilt and she slowly lifted it from its red and white sheath. "That's impossible, unfortunately. All of us want that passed out brat over there, but I have the feeling you guys wont let us take her peacefully. Which means I'm forced to incapacitate you in order to grab her." Shirohime let go of her sheath, letting it hit the ground as she prepared to lunge forward.

It was then that there was a sudden drop in temperature. Although the seasons were changing and winter was starting, it was far too soon for the weather to turn so cold. Shirohime stopped her movements and looked around with a confused expression. That was when a chill formed around her lower half, causing goosebumps to form on her pale flesh. The girl lowered her head to see what was happening when she found herself frozen to the spot, literally. She tapped her sword against her legs which were currently covered in thick ice up to her thighs. That was the wrong choice to make as her sword was soon encompassed in that same block of ice. Shirohime chuckled at her situation and tried to stand as still as possible. She guessed that the more she tried to struggle the more she would become trapped. She was clearly in a predicament.

Rikuo watched as the girl stopped moving and turned his head to the side to find the one possible for what was happening. He met Tsurara's eyes and one side of his mouth lifted in a smirk. The ice maiden jut blushed and tried her hardest to focus on the task at hand. She couldn't allow herself to get distracted and let the dangerous girl loose from her hold. With that, the two boys moved around the trapped girl and headed straight for the strange woman. The smell of fresh soil grew stronger as the two jumped towards the woman with their swords up and ready. The ground shook once more as something solid shot up from the earth right when they were about to swing. Instead of hitting their desired target, their swords were lodged within the dirt and rock wall that formed in front of them.

Wolf let out a curse as he tried to pry his weapon out from the barrier with no luck. He looked over to Rikuo to see him too having the same issue. "This is the woman that I fought that night."

The young Nura heir nodded his head as he remembered the time the emerald eyed yokai was attacked by a hooded woman. She had tried to recruit him back then, and judging by what Shirohime had said it was in hopes that Wolf would lure Kuro over to them. Too bad they couldn't understand the loyalty he has for the brunette and would never betray her by doing something like that. Rikuo was brought back from his thoughts when he heard a scream come from behind him.

"Waka!" The quarter yokai reacted at Tsurara's voice and turned to see the man in the trench coat staring at him. That could only mean one thing, but Rikuo did not know where this attack would come from. Something moved in the corner of his eye and the young heir smirked as he quickly dodged to the side. The man, not seeing the boys change in expression, didn't realize he wasn't trying to evade his own attack but something else entirely. That would happen to be the giant lion that loomed behind him, its smokey figure leaping from the shadows and letting out a tremendous roar as it swiped at the man. The mysterious man thought he would simply step aside and take down the animal with his invisible force, but that plan was trashed as he felt a sudden extreme heat to his side. While he was too focused on avoiding the conjured beast, a certain fire yokai had enough time to create a wall of fire that kept the man trapped in place. Said man let out a curse as he was hit from behind and was fast approaching the ground. He twisted his body in time so he landed on his back, the lion huffing out a warm breath against the mans face.

While that threat was taken care of, Wolf decided it was his turn to help out in this fight. His emerald eyes seemed to shine brighter than ever as the wind around them picked up. The speed of it kept increasing until it was almost unbearable. The whirlwind that formed around the young boy was going so incredibly fast that it let out a high pitched whine. Wolf aimed the dangerous force at the rock wall before him and it ripped through the hard substance. The wind yokai continued to let it run about as he yelled over the loud noise it emitted. "Rikuo! Hurry up and finish her off!"

The young Nura heir didn't need to be told twice as he dashed forward, picking up his fallen sword and aiming at the woman who stayed silent through this whole ordeal. He was ready to take her down in one shot, and he would have too, if there wasn't a sudden blinding light that made him falter. He had to cover his eyes if he wished to keep his vision intact which means he had to stop his attack on the enemy. Just as quickly as the light came, it vanished and Rikuo removed his hand to see that it wasn't the only thing to disappear. The woman was no longer standing in front of him, and a quick look around showed that she was standing a safe distance away, along with the mysterious man who was no longer held down. The quarter yokai let out a tsk as he saw what had freed the two, or more precisely who. Shirohime once again stood in font of him, her sword resting against her side, still holding a small sheen of ice to it. White tendrils were licking at her side, reaching outwards as her silver eyes grew lighter in color.

The green haired woman behind her smiled sweetly as she said in her melodic voice, "Finish this for me, would you?"

The girl didn't respond as she raised her sword, her intentions clear in her eyes. She may have said she didn't want to harm anyone, but when t came down to it, she would if she was forced to. She wouldn't let anyone stand in her way of what she wanted. So with that thought in mind, she let the light surrounding her envelope herself once again and charged towards her unsuspecting victim.

Rikuo's friends stood off to the side, none of them able to react in time ad help out the young boy. They weren't really sure what had happened as they continued to watch on. One second Shirohime stood there, her silver eyes gazing at the crimson ones that stared at her with mixed emotions. It seemed as if the girl was emitting a light of her own and it grew stronger until the girl was completely gone from sight. It was quiet for a few moments, everyone tense as they were glued to their spots and unsure of where the girl would reappear. It was like time had stopped, things sitting at a standstill and the world had ceased its rotation. There was only white noise as everyone held their breath.

Then the world started spinning again, time moved forward once more, and the silence was shattered. Shirohime reappeared right before Rikuo, her sword held high above her head. What happened next was all a blur to everyone, and it left them feeling an array of emotions that coursed through each person. Wolf, who stood closest to the young Nura heir screamed out a shocked, "No!" and lurched forward. Lyla felt her heart drop to her stomach as bile filled her throat, the sleeve of her yukata becoming rumpled from the girl next to her, Kasai, who gasped out.

It was Tsurara who saw everything happen in slow motion. Her legs buckled as a gruesome fear took a hold of her and she fell to her knees, staining her clothes with dirt. It felt like she had been punched in the stomach and then stabbed in the chest as she kept looking at the scene in front of her. She held her hand over her mouth to stifle that sob that forced its way out, a single tear falling from her widened eyes. She couldn't tear her sights away, even as Shirohime brought her blade down and the air was filled with vibrant crimson blood.


End file.
